


Universal

by lemon_shark



Category: Blur, Blur (Band), British Singers RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Angst and Humor, Blood and Injury, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Falling In Love, First Love, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Minor Original Character(s), Minor Violence, Past Relationship(s), Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-04-21 01:42:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 86,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14274189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemon_shark/pseuds/lemon_shark
Summary: Graham Coxon is a normal twenty-one-year-old college student, he attends class, studies, has a part-time job, and relaxes in his free time. Except having the ability to read minds doesn't exactly qualify as normal. Due to this, he tries not to draw attention to himself, secluded in his art, music, and his few friends.Until everything changes one fateful week when he discovers he's not the only oddity out there. When he meets two charming young men, total opposites yet more alike than they care to admit.It's with these meetings that Graham realizes that the world around him is much more extraordinary than he was led to believe, and unfortunately, much more dangerous.





	1. ordinary world

**Author's Note:**

> Hello readers! This is my first ever Blur fic and I've been wanting to write this story for quite some time now. I've only got into Blur a few months ago, but I fell in love with them and their music instantly that I just had to write something about them. This takes place in 1994, however, they're younger only by a few years in this fic.

It was quite empty of people again, as usual, Graham Coxon was in his happy place. 

He continued to organize the books on the shelf and paid no mind to the sound of rain pattering against the windows. It was quite soothing, to be honest, there was barely anyone in the library today so he could probably go home early. 

Graham loved his job as a librarian; he even looked the part with his thick-rimmed glasses and baggy jumper. Others may think it's the most boring job in the world, but to him; it was peace and quiet. A rare thing for him to get these days. But Graham would be lying to himself if he said this was a recent event. 

He placed the last book from the cart back onto the shelf and wheeled the cart back to the storage room, walking past the numerous shelves that were void of any students. He closed the door behind him after putting the cart away and went back to the checkout desk. Graham sat down with a quiet sigh and leaned back in his seat, his mind beginning to wander again. The silence was almost deafening. If he dropped a pin, he could possibly hear it. He counted the number of people present, six in total. 

They were all students studying for their upcoming exams. Graham didn't guess, he knew this for a fact.

For the past twenty-one years that Graham Coxon has been alive, he's been hiding a secret that only a few knew of. Well, the few being only his parents. He was forbidden by them to tell anyone of his secret or his "gift" as his mother calls it. He likes to think of it more of a curse. Strangely enough, having what could possibly be a supernatural ability wasn't as appealing as it sounds. 

It started as early as he could remember, around the time he was seven years old. He would hear voices, not inside his head, however; from other people around him. He first heard it from his neighbor who was talking with his mother, she complimented her dress but as soon his mother walked away after saying goodbye, he heard her nasally voice saying it was the ugliest piece of cloth she had ever seen. 

The next time it happened it was during recess. He remembered looking away in shyness when he heard a girl in his grade complimenting his hair and the color of his eyes. Graham loved it at first, he felt as though he was a secret member of the X-Men. It certainly had its benefits when it came to knowing what the answers were to a test or finding out where his mother hid the sweets in the kitchen. But as he got older, he began to see the cons of his ability.

The malicious thoughts of his bullies hurt just as much as the physical torment he was getting from them almost every day. The slurs and insults were constant, "queer", "loser", you name it and it drove Graham mad. His outlet would be painting, drawing, and listening to The Human League just to get through all that nonsense. 

Until one day, he finally learned to control his power, tuning out the voices so he could only hear them if he wanted to. It took some time and patience, but it was worth it when he couldn't hear their irritating taunts anymore. There was still the occasional shoves and mean pranks now and then, but something was something.

After that, Graham began to do research on his telepathy. He often frequented bookstores or libraries whenever he had the time to do so. He spent days, weeks, even months learning as much as he could about the subject. Telepathy was complex, to say the least. He studied the many different types and variations of it, visual mind reading, empathy, telepathic speaking, it was a lot to take in.

He began thinking if his power would ever develop one day, perhaps grow stronger than it was. His question was answered when he turned thirteen. He could feel emotions from other people, He felt sadness from one person and then joy the next one he saw. As he grew, so did his telepathy. 

When he was sixteen, he developed another quirk. It happened when he unknowingly asked his mother a question about his allowance. What he didn't realize was that he asked her with his mind. The awkward conversation that followed made Graham realize that he couldn't hide his telepathy forever. He felt guilty for keeping it from them for so long, he then decided that he had to tell them the truth.

As he expected; they didn't believe him and looked at him as if he went insane. So he had proved it to them. He would never forget the look on their faces. To sum it all up, his mother cried for at least ten minutes, his father was quite shocked but told Graham nothing has changed and that he was still his son. After his mother stopped crying, she hugged him with such affection; declaring that Graham was a blessed child and that she always knew he was special.

Graham wondered what would happen if he told them he was into men. Perhaps the same reaction?

_When hell freezes over_ , Graham thought bitterly. He picked up a pencil and began to doodle in his small notepad, he might as well do something to pass the time since he still had an hour left. He began drawing little symbols here and there, somewhat like hieroglyphics before deciding to draw a tree.

He became so lost in his drawing that he almost didn't hear the library doors open, the sound of rain and footsteps breaking the silence instantly. Graham looked up and noticed a young man around his age unzipping his blue jacket, running a hand through his wet hair. The man looked around as he walked further into the quiet room, scanning the area and ultimately locked eyes with Graham.

Graham felt his cheeks grow warm and looked down, pretending he was writing something down. He waited a minute before cautiously looking back up and he observed that the man was closer to him now, standing in front of a shelf. _Maybe he needs help with something_ , Graham thought. He couldn't simply walk over to him, however. _He probably wants to be left alone,_ his voice of reason argued.

His inner turmoil came to a halt as he saw the man pick out a book from one of the shelves. Perhaps he found what he was looking for after all. Graham went back to doodling and tried to think nothing of it. He froze when he heard someone clear his throat quietly in front of him, he already knew who it was.

Graham looked up and whatever thought that he was going to speak aloud ceased to exist. He finally had a clear look at the stranger, he was absolutely gorgeous. He had gunmetal blue eyes, dirty blonde hair, a lean figure, and he had the most lovely smile that Graham had ever seen. He also noticed a necklace with multiple colors and differently shaped beads around his neck and a silver earring in one of his ears. 

Graham sat up straight in his seat and set down his pencil; taking a moment before speaking as calmly as he could. "Do you need any assistance?" He asked in a nonchalant manner. 

The man's polite smile widened slightly and he nodded. "I was wondering if you can check this out for me." He stated as he handed over a hardback copy of a book to Graham. "It's for one of my classes, but I can't find the exact book I want. So this will have to do, I mean it's on the list." Graham nodded in understanding and was about to scan it before stopping to look at the stranger. 

"Wait. Do you remember the title? Or the author?"

The man hummed in thought. "I believe the last name was Ishiguro, something like that."

Graham moved towards the computer and typed in the name, glancing back up at the man.

"Is it The Remains of the Day?" Graham asked with a bit of hope in his tone.

The man's face brightened and nodded. "That's the one, is it available?"

Graham clicked on the title and made a noise of pity, looking back at the man. 

"Sorry, all the copies have been checked out." 

The man sighed and made a small shrug. "Shame. I guess I can come back another time."

Graham quickly spoke up. "I can save the book for you when a copy gets returned."

_What the hell am I doing?_ It was as if someone else had spoken for him. 

The man made a small smile. "You can do that?" 

Graham leaned forward a bit and smiled back politely. "Sure. Of course, I can."

He grabbed his pencil and moved his notepad away, grabbing a note from the small pile of sticky notes and began to copy down the information. _I'm just helping him out, that's all I'm doing,_ he recited in his head. 

"That's a nice drawing." The man remarked, staring at Graham's notepad.

Graham paused in his writing and stared up at the man. "Oh. Thank you..uh…" He trailed off, realizing in total embarrassment that he didn't even ask him his name.

The man caught on and smirked. "My name's Damon."

Graham made a soft hum and smiled. "Damon." He mimicked back as if he were testing out the name. "I'm Graham." He replied in return. 

Damon's smile grew wider as he stuck out his hand. "Nice to meet you, Graham."

Graham hesitated for a second before shaking his hand, he was surprised to feel the warmth coming from this single touch. How was he so comfortable with such cold and wet weather? 

He let go of Damon's hand almost reluctantly; already missing the cozy feeling. He cleared his throat and adjusted his glasses, focusing back on Damon. "Right. Well, I got the information here. So I'll just mark it down the title down as unavailable until a copy gets brought back." 

"Maybe I can have your number instead, so you can let me know? It'd be easier that way, wouldn't it?" Damon quipped, making a noncommittal shrug. 

Graham's eyes widened a bit and he let out a short laugh. "Uh...that's fine, I suppose." 

Damon's expression turned into an apprehensive one. "If you don't feel comfortable with that, that's okay." 

"No, no. I'm okay with it, don't worry. You're not forcing me or anything, trust me." Graham reassured him, struggling to keep a smile off his face. 

Damon was obviously fighting the same battle and nodded. "That's good to hear." 

Graham peeled off another sticky note and quickly wrote down his phone number, writing his name underneath it. "Here you go." He said quietly, handing it to Damon with a pleased expression. 

Damon thanked him and folded the note, putting it away in his jean pocket. He looked at Graham with a curious expression. "Let me give you mine, just in case I lose yours." Graham agreed and handed Damon his pencil and a note, he was silent as he watched Damon scribble hastily onto the note. 

He murmured thanks as he gave Graham the note and pencil back, tilting his head as he glanced back at him. "Hey, I was just wondering, you do go to Goldsmiths, right? I don't think I've seen you around." 

"Oh, I do. I just don't stick around after class unless I want to." Graham replied casually. "I usually spend time in the art department." 

Damon smirked. "Aha, so you are an artist." 

Graham let out a sigh and tried not to smile. "Yes, you can say that. I'm no Picasso, but I think I'm decent enough." 

Damon nodded, staring back at the drawing again. "It looks more than that to me," He commented in approval. "If you call this decent, I wonder what your actual paintings look like." 

Graham scoffed. "Now I think you're just trying to make me feel better."

Damon shook his head and looked back at Graham. "I'm not. I would say you're a modern Picasso if I was trying to kiss your arse." 

Graham stifled a laugh and looked at Damon, covering his mouth briefly. "You've just described half the people I've come across on campus."

Damon leaned closer; gazing at Graham with a playful expression. "That makes two of us then."

They both stared at each other with amiable smiles on their faces for a moment or two. Graham wanted to know so badly what he was thinking, he told himself he would only use his ability if it was absolutely necessary. _I think it's necessary now._

Graham moved his elbow slightly; causing his pencil to fall onto the tile floor with a soft _clack._ "Damn, hold on." He said as he ducked underneath his desk, grabbing the pencil before it rolled away any further. He closed his eyes and focused his senses on Damon, he felt the familiar, eerie, echoing noise that would be usually be followed by a rash confession or an insult. 

He heard nothing. 

Graham furrowed his brows and tried again, he was met with nothing but silence. _That's odd._ He thought. He couldn't hear Damon's thoughts at all. _That's very odd._

"Is everything all right down there?" Damon asked from up above. 

Graham snapped out his thoughts and moved to stand up; unfortunately, he had forgotten that he was under a desk and hit his head against the wood, hissing in pain. "Ow, fuck!" He spat out quietly. He moved out from underneath the desk, rubbing his head briefly before standing up. His face felt as though it was burning up from the shame and avoided any eye contact with Damon. _Just kill me now._

"Okay, right." He sat back down in his chair and looked towards the computer monitor. "The Remains of the Day by Kazuo Ishiguro. I'll keep an eye out for it." Graham turned to look at Damon who had a look of concern mixed with the slightest hint of amusement.

"You alright? That sounded like it hurt." 

Graham let out an exasperated sigh and made a bashful expression, gaining the courage to meet Damon's eyes again. "I'm alright. That was real smooth of me, wasn't it?" _Congratulations Graham, you officially made yourself look like a dolt in front of him._

Damon made a quiet chuckle. "You're only human. Besides, it was quite charming hearing you swear." 

Graham raised an eyebrow. "That's usually the last thing I would expect someone to say about swearing." He shrugged, making a small smile. "But thanks anyway." 

"Anytime," Damon replied. He paused for a moment before straightening his stance, staring back at Graham. "I should probably get going, but thanks for all your help. I definitely owe you one." 

Graham nodded. "It's no trouble. Like I said, I'll ring you when a copy gets returned."

Damon smiled as he stuffed his hands into his jean pockets, never taking his eyes off of Graham. "Sounds good. I'll be waiting for your call then." He winked as he stepped back from the desk. "I'll see ya."

Graham gazed back at him in content, nodding slowly. "Yeah, see ya." 

He watched as Damon turned around, striding towards the library doors. He let out a breath he didn't know he was even holding. _Good god, he's something else._ Graham kept his eyes on him and he felt his breath catch in his throat when Damon glanced over his shoulder, pausing right in front of the exit. He made a small wave that Graham reciprocated before finally going through the doors, the sound of rain and wind disrupting the silence once again. 

Graham smiled to himself as he picked up the book Damon selected, standing up from his seat and walked towards the shelf it was occupying before and placed back where it belonged. He sighed quietly and went back to his desk, sitting down in his chair and rested his chin on his hand. He spotted the note with Damon's phone number and picked it up carefully as if it were made of glass. 

Graham stared at the small piece of paper for God knows how long until he heard his watch beep.

It was four o'clock, his shift was over. Time to go home. Graham folded the note and put it away in his pocket, he logged out of the computer and got out of his chair; right at that moment, he felt a pat on his shoulder. He turned around and smiled politely when he saw his co-worker and fellow student, her wavy brown hair, and olive skin becoming recognizable by now.

"Hey, Miranda." Graham greeted.

"Hey there, getting ready to go home?" Miranda cheerfully asked.

Graham stretched his arms out slightly, stifling a yawn. "Yeah, I'm absolutely exhausted."

She scoffed and pointed her finger accusingly at him. "That's because you don't get enough sleep. You're always up late doing your art or playing music, or going to pubs."

Graham rolled his eyes. "That's not all I do." He mumbled grumpily, knowing that she was right.

Miranda shook her head and smirked. "Whatever you say, dear. Now off with you, I'm taking over. And get some rest." She patted his shoulder once more and sat in the chair, typing away at the keyboard.

"God, you sound like my mum," Graham complained as he gathered his things.

"Only because I care about you," Miranda added, never taking her eyes off the screen as she typed.

Graham made a small smile, zipping up his bag once he finished packing. "Right, see you later."

"See you later." Miranda mimicked, giving him a quick smile before looking back at the monitor.

Graham walked to the employee lounge, grabbing his jacket from the coat closet and closed the door behind him once he put it on. He punched out of work and walked out the back door without another glance.

 

~~~~

Graham arrived home less than twenty minutes later; which surprised him due to the gloomy weather. He locked the door behind him and dropped his bag onto the side table, removing his jacket and hanging it on the coat rack to dry. He kicked off his shoes and checked his pocket, sighing in relief when the note with Damon's number was safe and intact. 

He went into his quaint living room, stopping briefly to turn on the lamps and then proceeded to the kitchen. He turned on the lights and hummed quietly to himself as he grabbed the empty kettle, turning on the faucet and filling it with water. Once it was halfway, he turned off the faucet and put the lid back on, placing it on the stove. He turned on the gas and set to a stable setting, watching the blue flames flicker underneath the kettle. 

He sat down at the small dining table, fishing out a cigarette from the carton that he left out earlier. He took out his lighter from his pocket and lit the cigarette with a flick of his finger, closing it shut as he saw the familiar orange embers appear. He took a drag and blew out the smoke with a quiet sigh, leaning back against the chair. Now that he was alone and had nothing to do, he had time to think. 

He remembered that he wasn't able to read Damon's mind. 

Why him? Why only him? 

Graham made sure that nothing was wrong with his ability, testing it out on the people around him on the bus home earlier. He heard all their thoughts, an old man thinking about buying flowers for his wife, a businesswoman thinking about of all her upcoming deadlines and meetings and so on. So what was so different about Damon? There would have been that excuse that he wasn't just thinking of anything at the moment, but Graham knew better.

Everybody will always be thinking of something, no matter what. Involuntary "thought chatter" was as unavoidable as death itself. That didn't concern Graham, either way, thankfully he managed to tune out the "radio waves" as he called it.

He continued to smoke, waiting for the kettle to whistle. In the meantime, he decided he might as well listen to some music. He left his smoke in the ashtray and he got up, turning on the radio resting on the counter, switching from station to station until he found a song he liked. 

New Order's Age of Consent played softly in the background as Graham rummaged through his drawers, looking for a teaspoon. He found one and opened up a cabinet, taking out a cup and setting it down alongside the spoon, he paused in his movements when he heard his phone ringing. Graham looked at the device in curiosity as he briskly walked over to it. 

He picked up the handset and cleared his throat before answering. "Hello?"

"Hello?" An unfamiliar voice responded. 

His calm expression turned into a confused one. "Who is this?"

There was silence on the other end for a moment. "Is this the number of the Modern Picasso? If not, I apologize sincerely." Graham made a quiet laugh, his face breaking into a slow smile. _Damon._

"Didn't I say that I would be the one to ring you?"

He could hear the mirthfulness in Damon's voice as he spoke. "Yeah, I wanted to see if it was the right number."

Graham scoffed. "I'm not that cold for your information. I do have a heart."

He heard Damon laughing through the other end and heard the sound of rustling, indicating that Damon might have been moving to sit down. "I figured. I guess a part of me wanted to make sure, you know? Also maybe I just wanted to talk to you again."

Graham leaned against the wall; unable to wipe his bashful smile off his face. "Is that so?"

"Yeah, is that fine with you?" Damon asked politely.

"Of course, I mean-" Graham was interrupted by the sharp, piercing, whistle coming from the kitchen. "Oh damn, hang on a moment. I left the kettle on." He placed the handset next to the receiver and jogged over to the stove, turning it off. He carefully took hold of the handle, moving it over to the other side of the stove and setting it down. 

He walked back to the phone and picked up the handset, holding it up to his ear again. "Sorry 'bout that." He replied, pushing his glasses back into place. "What were you saying?"

"I believe you were saying something actually," Damon responded.

Graham made a noise of irritation, shaking his head. "Right. I was saying…that's it okay to talk to me. We should get to know each other, I suppose." _Very smooth of you, that wasn't awkwardly put whatsoever._

"We should, there's lots we don't know about each other. I don't even know your last name."

"We didn't exchange last names, did we? It's Coxon." Graham responded. 

"Graham Coxon." Damon sounded out. "I'm Damon Albarn."

"There we go then. Now we're getting to know each other." Graham joked, twirling the phone cord with his fingers. He mentally stopped himself and let go of the cord. _You're not a bloody schoolgirl._

"That we are. How old are you?" Damon asked nonchalantly. 

"Twenty-one. You?"

"Twenty-two. So you're younger." Graham heard the smirk in Damon's tone.

"Shut up. Only by one year." He mumbled, making a reluctant smile.

"Still older. What else do you do aside from art?" Damon chimed.

"I play guitar. I also play the saxophone. You play anything?" Graham said as he took a few steps to sit in the chair next to the end table. 

"I do actually, piano and guitar. I do a bit of singing too." Damon added.

Graham made a quiet hum of approval. "Nice." 

"Thanks. "When's your birthday?"

"March 12th." 

"That's not far from now. I'm in March too, mine falls on the 23rd."

"That's neat," Graham said, a smile still on his face, unwilling to disappear. "Where you from?"

"Colchester in Essex." 

Graham paused for a moment. "Are you serious?"

"What?" Damon replied.

"I lived in Colchester as well. I moved over there when I was younger."

"Huh. Small world." 

"I guess it is." 

"Shame we didn't know each other. I feel like we could have been good mates." 

"Better late than never," Graham spoke softly.

"Yeah," Damon replied with the same tone. "You got a point there."

There was another comfortable silence between them until Graham heard Damon let out a quiet swear. 

"Look, I hate to cut this short, but I just remembered I need to run an errand. I'm sorry." Damon spoke apologetically. 

"That's alright. Can't be helped." Graham answered, quickly hiding the sudden, slight disappointment he felt. "It was nice talking to you again." He finished. 

"Yeah, same here," Damon said. "Listen, before I go, I was wondering if maybe you'd like to have a drink with me sometime."

Graham's grip on the handset tightened ever so slightly, his free hand once again toying with the cord.

"S-Sure, I'd like that. When?" Graham said as casually as he possibly could. 

"Are you free Saturday?" Damon asked, his voice going from cautious to almost enthusiastic.

"I am, actually. Any place in mind?" Graham inquired. 

"There's a pub about a ten-minute walk from my place, I'll give you the address."

"Hang on, let me get a pen." Graham placed the handset down again and walked over to his bag, shuffling through it and eventually finding his pen and notepad. He went back to the phone, picking up the piece of plastic. "Right, ready when you are." He replied curtly.

Graham wrote onto the paper as Damon spoke into his ear, copying down the address. He set the pen down when Damon finished speaking, looking at the newly written information. "Got it. What time?"

"How does half past seven sound?" Damon asked. 

"Sounds good. So I guess I'll see you Saturday then." Graham answered cheerfully.

"Until Saturday. See you soon, Graham." Damon responded softly.

"See you soon," Graham said briskly, he set down the handset onto the receiver with a soft _click_ and let out a sigh, leaning back against the wooden chair.

He shook his head and laughed quietly, staring at the phone in a sense of disbelief. It was actually happening. 

_Holy fuck. I might be going on a date._


	2. pale shelter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Graham decides to stop being a hermit for once and goes out for the night, where he meets someone rather interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was planning on posting this chapter a day before, but I got busy with work and my mom woke me up at the crack of dawn to watch the royal wedding which we enjoyed watching. I hope you all liked this chapter and I'll try to update as soon as I can!
> 
> Chapter title is derived from the song by Tears for Fears.

Graham enjoyed Fridays as much as the next person.

He was enjoying this one in particular, however, for precisely two reasons. One was that he got off work earlier today due to a kind older co-worker named Martha who thought he should go out and have fun. Graham didn't protest and took her advice, catching the next bus home as soon as he left. 

The other reason was that he was going to see Damon tomorrow. 

He stared at the blank canvas in front of him thoughtfully, tapping the pencil in his hand against his knee. He didn't have a block or anything, he knew exactly what he could draw. Or to be more specific, who he could draw. 

Graham shuffled closer to the canvas and began to draw, lines began to turn into a face outline and a pair of two eyes over time, he put details into the irises with almost no effort once he got into the rhythm. He then went to work on creating a nose, closing his eyes for a moment to picture his face again, trying his best to remember the details of it. An eidetic memory along with the gift to read minds would make him unstoppable as an artist. 

_One out of two was good enough_ , Graham thought.

He was in the middle of drawing the lips when he heard loud voices just outside his window. He couldn't make out what they were saying, but they were obviously plastered. It was Friday after all, students would be either indoors like him or out partying, mostly they would be doing the latter. 

Graham set down the pencil and got up from the floor, walking over to the window to see what all the commotion was about. He looked out onto the street and noticed two couples, roaring with laughter and stumbling on the sidewalk as they walked, one couple having their arms wrapped around each other. 

He watched as they stopped to share a kiss, eventually pulling back to stare at each other with such adoring expressions. It made Graham want to roll his eyes. He pulled the window drapes shut, not wanting to be a creep for watching people snogging. 

It wasn't that Graham found romance or love in general disgusting, far from it. He just believed it wouldn't be a possibility for him. He did make an effort before he shut out the idea of a romantic relationship, but there were complications. The cons of being able to hear people's thoughts was hearing the improper thoughts that were kept hidden. Thoughts that would never be said aloud in public. Thoughts that Graham heard on a couple of dates he himself went on. 

Graham lost count of the many times he refused a person's advances because of what was on their mind. He even went out on three unlucky first dates in the past. One example was a girl who wasn't exactly over her ex and was mostly just looking for a rebound. He made it clear he wasn't interested and tried not to feel too insulted when she left him right after he paid for their dinner. 

The second time was with a male transfer student from France who seemed decent enough at the beginning of their date, but Graham soon peaked into his thoughts halfway through. It turned out the Frenchman had a girlfriend, apparently, he told her he was going to visit his family that very night. Obviously, that was not the case. Graham did not want any more problems in his life so as soon as the date was over, their acquaintanceship was as well. 

The most recent one made Graham embarrassed just by thinking about it. It was only two months ago on New Year's Eve when he went out to a nightclub with two of his friends from the art department, they kept hassling Graham that he needed to go out more, so in the end, he just gave in and went with them. He figured a night of drinking and perhaps maybe a bit of dancing to ring in the new year wouldn't hurt. 

To make a long story short, he met an attractive man there and basically had a one night stand. Well, his first ever one night stand that he ever had. Graham remembered them leaving after the New Year countdown and taking a cab back to the man's flat, sharing kisses and running hands all over each other drunkenly which made the cabbie curse them out a few times until they reached their destination.

For the first time in a while, Graham felt both pleasure and relief. He knew there was going to be no possible relationship between them, the man was only interested in sex. Non-committing was practically painted all over his mind. Graham still enjoyed himself nevertheless. 

His happiness was cut short the next morning, however, when his one-night stand's flatmates thought it would be funny to pour cold water over them while they were sleeping. He left the flat in a fury, his mood soured and his body still shivering through his dry clothes. Not the best way to start the new year, but he's had worse. 

Graham sighed quietly and went back to the canvas, tilting his head as he stared at his progress so far. Not bad. He managed to capture Damon's facial shape and his strong, refined nose. The expression seemed very placid as if it wasn't focusing on anything in particular. It was carefree, hopeful, and perhaps confident in a sense. Graham wished he could feel that way, to look forward to the future rather than to constantly worry about it. 

A part of him simply wanted to focus on the present, he was young, intelligent, somewhat attractive. He looked towards the wall mirror behind him, staring back at his reflection. Maybe attractive isn't the right word, he pondered. 

It was true that Graham had a bit of low self-esteem. His skin looked too pale, he thought he was too gangly, his circles under his eyes made him look as if he hadn't slept in years. He never felt quite contented with himself no matter how many times people reassured him that he wasn't unattractive. 

_Damon definitely doesn't have that problem, Graham thought,_ still staring at himself. _Girls and boys probably fall heads over heels for him every time they see him._ He imagined Damon smiling, giving him that playful wink he made as he said goodbye to him that day. He still remembered the cozy heat from a single touch of his hand.

He wondered how his hands might feel on his body if they'll be just as warm as they were when they held hands. If they could raise goosebumps onto his skin, sun-kissed skin colliding with fair, moving together in sync. Graham stopped himself right there, he was getting ahead of himself. Way too ahead. 

"I've got to get out of here." He spoke quietly. If he didn't, he would drive himself mad thinking about him.

Graham went over to his dresser and opened the top drawer, shuffling around until he found the red shirt he was looking for. He knelt down and opened the bottom drawer and took out a pair of trousers. These will do, he thought. He closed the drawers and quickly walked into the bathroom to take a shower.

 

~~~~

Graham inspected himself in the mirror, he was wearing the shirt and trousers along with a pair of black converse that was a bit scuffed, but still in good condition. He looked presentable enough, he shrugged and grabbed the black leather jacket from his bed and slipped it on, picking up the keys next to his pillow and headed towards the front door. 

Once the door was locked, he went down the wooden stairs and headed towards the entrance of his building, exchanging a brief hello to his landlady that was sweeping the floor. He strolled away from his flat once outside, passing by people and on his way to the local pub. 

He walked past groups of students, a few street performers here and there, just taking in the scenery of the south-east London nightlife. He was tempted to go inside the occasional bookstore and record store he passed by, but he overcame the urge. 

After a few more minutes of walking, he reached the local pub and wasn't surprised by how packed it was already, he couldn't even hear his own thoughts with the blaring rock music and people cheering around him. He went inside and excused himself with every person he had to move past awkwardly, the smell of cigarette smoke and beer invading his senses as he made his way through the crowd. 

Graham managed to find the bar in one piece and promptly ordered a beer, taking out a pound sterling from his wallet and handing it over to the barman. He took the beer from the man and nodded his thanks, moving through the crowd to find an empty spot or maybe even a chair if he was lucky. 

He sighted an empty corner near the back and began heading his way toward it, brushing past groups of people. He let out a sigh of relief when he made it, taking a quick sip of his beer. 

Usually, large crowds tend to make him uncomfortable, especially if there was no one he knew with him, but he made it one of his New Year's resolutions to try to put himself out there more. It wasn't that he didn't like talking to other people, it was that he sometimes didn't have the social skills to do so. _Baby steps, he assured himself._

Graham watched the band play, leaning against the wall as he tapped his foot lightly to the music. The group wasn't his particular favorite, but their sound and rhythm were to his taste. They had a sort of a Tears for Fears vibe to them that piqued his interest. Melancholy, yet uplifting in a way. 

He leaned his head against the wall and closed his eyes briefly, taking a moment to focus solely on the music, letting all inconvenient thoughts slip away. He opened his eyes again after a minute and stared off into nothing, occasionally taking a swig of his beer. It was hard not be a wallflower, he would only become confident and social whenever he was drunk. That gave him the courage to spend the night with a total stranger in the first place. 

He finished off his drink and was about to go fetch another one when he felt a chill pass through his body. He shivered slightly and furrowed his brows, rubbing his arm when his free hand once it passed. Graham thought nothing of it and bent down to set the empty bottle down. 

When he stood straight up again, a feeling of trepidation came over him, he had the strangest sensation that someone was watching him. 

Graham hesitantly scanned the room, looking through the sea of faces and shadows, he wasn't exactly sure what or who he was searching for. Perhaps he was just imagining things. There seemed to be no one paying attention to him, everyone was dancing or talking to other people. There were a few girls gathered in a group laughing loudly, a couple in each other's arms swaying to the music, a few people smoking in a corner, a tall man dressed in black that was staring at someone next to him.

Graham turned to his left and noticed nobody there, he glanced back at the man and squinted his eyes, only pausing after slowly realizing that the man was staring at **him**. He instantly lowered his eyes, pretending he was paying attention to something else. 

Feeling a myriad of emotions, surprise, and curiosity being among them, Graham didn't know what to do. Should he just ignore the man? He didn't look frightening by the quick glance he got of him. He took a chance and glanced up again, the tension escaping his body when he saw that the man had disappeared. 

_That's strange_ , he thought. He couldn't have imagined the man and he was definitely wasn't drunk nor was he high. _Maybe washing my face will do me some good._ Graham made his way over to the back where the loo was, hearing only the bass of the music once he got further away. 

He stopped, groaning in frustration when he saw the long line of people that was formed outside the entrance. It was going to take ages to get inside at this rate. 

"You might as well not bother," A voice from behind him stated matter-of-factly.

Graham flinched and turned around, coming face to face with the man from earlier. He drew in a breath as he took in his features, he was about a foot taller than Graham, he had dark brown hair with a fringe, pale skin that almost seemed to be illuminated in the dim lighting of the hallway, brown eyes with mischief in them, and a most alluring smile.

"Otherwise you'll be here all night." the pale man added. 

"Thanks for the tip." Graham acknowledged shyly, a half-smile forming on his lips.

"Anytime," The man replied cheerfully, he took a quick drag of his cigarette he held delicately between his long fingers, turning his head to blow out the smoke and focused back on Graham. "You here alone?" 

"Yeah, just wanted to get out for a bit," Graham said, shrugging and not looking at the stranger directly.

"I see. I noticed you were sort of lonesome," The man remarked, mimicking Graham's shrug and tilted his head. "You alright?" 

"Y-Yeah, I'm alright." Graham stammered, glancing up at the man quickly before looking away again.

The man sighed and made a rueful smile, stepping closer to Graham. "No, you're not. I'm making you uncomfortable, aren't I?"

Graham finally lifted his head and looked at the tall stranger with widened eyes, unsure of what to say exactly. "It's..uh…well, I'm not used to talking to people I don't know."

The man nodded and dropped the cigarette, stomping it out with his shoe and offered a hand to Graham. 

"I'm Alex," He declared with an impish smile, straightening his posture and standing tall. "Alex James."

Graham stared at Alex's hand, reaching out for it and stopping for a second before taking it, giving a good shake and letting out an inaudible gasp when he felt how freezing his skin was. 

Alex apparently noticed his reaction and pulled his hand back, staring at him in an apologetic manner. 

"Sorry. I tend to have cold hands." He said, wringing his hands together with his black sleeves.

"It's fine, It's not that bad. I'm Graham by the way." Graham replied, a bashful smile appearing on his face, "Coxon." He finished.

He watched Alex's face break out into a soft grin, feeling his stomach do a tiny flip. He had to admit that this Alex bloke was very good looking, he was dressed quite sharply too, a black turtleneck with a pair of well-fitted trousers gave him an elegant look in his view.

"So what are you into?" Alex asked.

"What?" Graham raised his eyebrows.

"What do you listen to?" Alex corrected himself.

"Oh," Graham thought for a moment, looking up and tilted his head to the side. "I like The Smiths, Depeche Mode, The Human League, Talking Heads."

"You got good taste," Alex said, his eyes widening with interest. "Do you like New Order?"

Graham nodded. "New Order's great, I got two albums of theirs. My favorites are probably Dreams Never End and Run, although I do enjoy Leave Me Alone as well. There's more I like, but if I had to pick only three, it would be those." He stopped himself from rambling on when he saw the change in Alex's expression, he seemed earnest or simply polite as he listened to Graham go on about the songs he liked.

"I don't usually go on this much, sorry." Graham finished with a slight shake of his head.

Alex only lets out a quiet chuckle and runs a hand through his hair. "I don't mind. I think it's great to meet a fellow New Order fan. You're possibly the first one that hasn't mentioned Blue Monday."

"I'm guessing you're a big fan of them then," Graham said, smiling as he began to relax, leaning against the wall.

Alex nodded. "I love them, I've been listening to them since they were still Joy Division."

Graham let out a quiet hum. "They were grand, a bit darker compared to what they are now." 

"Well, Ian Curtis was certainly a dark individual. The lyrics he wrote were an example of that." Alex remarked.

"So you are a big fan of them, including Joy Division. I'm guessing you were upset like everyone else when they went on hiatus?" Graham asked, smiling, crossing his arms.

Alex shrugged and smiled, reaching into his pocket to take out a pack of cigarettes. "Who wasn't?"

Graham silently studied Alex as he picked out one and placed it between his lips, putting the pack back in his pocket and took out a silver lighter, flicking it twice until the small flame appeared. The orange light casting his face in a warm glow, his prominent cheekbones and jawline captured by the radiance. 

He looked down at his shoes before he got caught staring and fidgeted with a loose string on his shirt. It was a bad habit of his; he often made eye contact too much or too little. There was no in-between for him to be honest. He also blamed the blank poker face he would get whenever he would spy on someone's thoughts.

Graham felt a tap on his shoulder and lifted his head up again, meeting Alex's face which had a small smile. 

"Want one?" He asked, holding up the carton of smokes in front of him. 

He nodded and took out one out carefully. "Thanks." 

Graham slipped the paper cylinder between his lips, holding in place as he leaned forward for Alex to light it, pulling back once he saw the faint smoke billowing from the end, the bitter and familiar taste of nicotine filling his senses. He took a brief drag and exhaled out the smoke, letting his hand hover to his left. Graham glimpsed back at Alex who was currently staring at him with an amused smile.

"Do I got something on my face?" Graham asked defensively.

Alex shook his head, his smile never faltering. "No, I just think you're rather gorgeous."

Graham's train of thought crashed and his mouth parted to speak, about to ask Alex if he was joking. 

That process was interrupted when he heard loud swearing erupt from two people waiting in the line and before Graham even knew what was happening, two men were in the middle of a fight moving their way towards him as they yanked and hit at each other. Hitting each other unaware that they were about to collide with Graham.

_Shit_ , Graham thought, hugging the wall against his back and shutting his eyes tightly, hoping that they miss him. But he didn't get the chance to find out, as he was yanked forward by a pair of strong arms, pulling him to safety. 

He lost his fag in the process as he heard yelling and cackling, his glasses moving askew as he came into contact with a firm chest covered in black cloth. His eyes lit up with the realization that it was Alex. Looking up, he saw Alex's concerned face staring back at him, he wanted to speak but his mind was at a complete blank.

Ignoring the fight that was going on several feet away from them, Graham looked on as Alex reached out a hand and adjusted his glasses; trying not to breathe loudly as he felt his fingers brush against his hair lightly as he moved his hand back. 

"You okay?" Alex asked, his voice louder due to the people shouting around them. 

Graham nodded, his eyes wide and he stuttered as he finally spoke. "I-I'm okay. I…" He trailed off as he began to lose focus. 

It was all too much, the screaming of people around them, being so close to Alex, he felt his own heartbeat speeding up. Breathing was starting to feel like an effort, he shakenly stepped back from Alex. 

"I-I need," Graham began, swallowing as he looked around for a door or an exit. Somewhere, anywhere else than where he was at right now. "I need to be-"

"Somewhere quiet?" Alex interrupted, glancing at Graham with a look of understanding. 

Graham nodded curtly. "Please." 

Alex took his arm and led him away from the noisy crowd, paying no mind to security as they arrived to stop the fight. Graham followed him through the hallway, making a left before they eventually reached a back exit.

The two of them stepped out into the back alley, Graham silently thanking no one in particular that they were alone. It would have been awkward if they stumbled onto a couple going at it, which Graham had unfortunately encountered once or twice in the past.

He sighed in relief, seeing his breath turn into mist in the chilly air as he leaned back against the brick wall. 

"Thanks for getting me out of there," Graham said quietly.

"No problem," Alex responded in a chipper voice. "You seemed like you needed some fresh air."

Graham breathed out a short laugh, rubbing his eyes lazily. "Well, you weren't wrong." 

Alex smirked and rested against the space next to Graham, staring up at the night sky as he spoke. "Do you usually not go out?"

"Well, I do," Graham explained, "I'm just rubbish at meeting new people. I'm not anti-social or anything." He paused, biting his lip. "I send off that sort of vibe though, one of my many flaws."

Alex made an affirming noise and took a puff of his cigarette, blowing out the smoke quietly. 

"Nobody's perfect," he reassured softly, turning to smile at Graham.

Graham smiled for a few seconds before his lips turned into a small smirk, looking at Alex with a quizzical face. 

"Are you this nice to everybody you meet?" Graham inquired curiously.

Alex's mischievous smile reappeared. "To people I find interesting."

"So you're only talking to me because you think I'm interesting?" Graham probed, raising an eyebrow.

"That, and because I think you're gorgeous." Alex cheekily responded.

_Christ, he said it again_ , Graham thought. 

He felt his cheeks heating up and tried not to meet Alex's eyes, instead focusing on the ground. 

"You're just having a go at me." He said eventually. 

"I'm serious," Alex replied, moving to stand in front of Graham. "I wouldn't joke about that."

Graham lifted his head, hesitating before making eye contact with him. "So you like men?"

Alex let out a quiet chuckle. "I like both. Also, would I be calling you gorgeous if I didn't?" He was too kind, truly. Why would anyone that looked like Alex think that he was gorgeous? 

Graham made a small, crooked smile. "That's nice of you to say." 

He held his breath as Alex stepped closer, lowering his head down to Graham's level. His body moved back against the wall even further, not used to this sort of closeness to another individual.

"Would you like to go somewhere with me?" He asked casually, making direct eye contact.

Graham felt a tingle in the back of his head as if Alex had said a magic word that triggered it. 

"By somewhere, do you mean your place?" He questioned, rubbing the nape of his neck.

Alex paused, taking a long drag of his cigarette and lifting his head up to blow out the smoke. 

_Bastard makes smoking look like a fucking art form_ , Graham voiced.

"That's up to you," Alex answered with a flirtatious smile.

Graham thought of what to say, he wasn't opposed to casual fun, but the last time he partook in it, it turned out to be quite embarrassing for him. There was also the occasional paranoia that any person that he ended up going home with could be an ax murderer or a weird pervert. But that was mostly the anxiety talking.

Of course, he could just simply find out for himself. 

Graham began to focus and looked directly at Alex, trying not to get distracted by his gaze. He heard the echo, followed by the silence that muted out his surroundings. However, that was all he heard, silence.

He narrowed his eyes and tried again, he came up with nothing. He couldn't hear Alex's thoughts at all. 

_No. That can't be right. First Damon, now him?_ Graham thought, feeling a sense of panic beginning to set in. 

He couldn't be losing his ability. It worked on every other person in London, why were Damon and Alex rare exceptions all of a sudden?

He stared off into space and let out a shaky breath, freezing when he felt Alex's hand on his shoulder. Graham turned back towards the taller man who seemed confused and also worried. How could he possibly explain his behavior to him? The answer was that he couldn't and that he shouldn't. That was the mantra he had to repeat to himself almost every time he wanted to tell someone his secret. 

"Hey," Alex said, tilting his head as he looked at him. "Have I said something wrong?"

Graham gulped and shook his head. "No, it wasn't you." He reassured Alex, making a strained smile. "I feel a bit light-headed, that's all." 

Alex's expression didn't change, the confusion remaining on his face as he inspected him. He seemed as though he was waiting for something to happen and the results weren't what he expected. Graham realized he didn't even give him an answer to his proposal. That must be it then.

"I'm not exactly," he began, gesturing with his hand in front of Alex, "used to this kind of thing."

"Casual sex?" Alex asked bluntly, raising one eyebrow.

"Err…yes," Graham said, nodding, folding his arms, unintentionally making himself seem smaller.

"Ah, I see," Alex stated, taking a step back and removing his hand off of Graham's shoulder. "Nothing to worry about. We don't have to do anything if you want, we could go for a walk in the park."

Graham made a small smile, he would like to spend time with Alex, perhaps try to get to know him better. Tonight wasn't the night, it didn’t feel right, not to mention that he was meeting Damon tomorrow for what might or might not be a date. He also had no idea what was going on in that mind of his, so that was no help. This had to stop before it went any further. 

"That sounds really nice, but I think I should go. I got assignments to finish up." He replied, moving away from the wall. 

Alex sighed, facing Graham with what almost looked like longing. 

"Well, I can't say I'm not disappointed." He paused before smiling widely. "I'll just find someone else then." He turned around and began to walk away, waving his hand dramatically. "Cheers, Graham."

_Wait, what?_

"You can't be serious," Graham demanded.

Alex turned back to glance at him. "Oh, I'm dead serious. You turned me down."

"So you're gonna pick out another person just like that?" Graham questioned, his brows furrowing as he took a few steps toward Alex.

Alex flicked his already spent cigarette to the ground, putting it out with his black loafer. A repetition of earlier. Graham didn't even know how much time he had spent with Alex so far. Was it ten minutes? Twenty? It felt a lot longer than that.

He stopped thinking when Alex strode forward, invading his space enough to cause him to involuntary take a step back, staring at the tall, mysterious man with surprise.

"I'm teasing you, love," Alex admitted with a sly wink.

_Oh. That son of a bitch._

Graham scoffed and lightly hit Alex's chest, looking away to hide his smile. "You prat."

Alex's face creased up as he chortled, his shoulders shaking as he looked on at Graham.

"Admit it, you were upset!" Alex beamed. 

Graham rolled his eyes and couldn't resist his laughter anymore. "Fuck off!" 

After their laughter died down, the sound of cars honking in the distance and the muffled music and cheers from the pub filled in the silence. It was then that Alex spoke up.

"Are you actually busy though?" Alex asked. "With assignments?"

Graham sighed. He couldn't lie to Alex, he was too damn charming. 

"No. The truth is that I may have a date tomorrow. I think." Graham explained. 

Alex made a noise of interest. "Who's the lucky lad or bird?"

"His name's Damon," Graham said, the corner of his lips upturned slightly. 

He nearly missed it; the flash of surprise in Alex's eyes when he said Damon's name. It went away as quickly as it came, replaced with a tight-lipped smile. It seemed out of place and Graham wasn't exactly sure why. 

"Damon?" Alex asked, his eyes remaining steady on Graham. "Damon Albarn?"

Graham nodded slowly. "You know him?"

"I do. It's been a while since we spoke though." Alex answered with a hint of contempt in his voice.

"Did you two get into some sort of fight?" Graham asked.

Alex let out a sharp laugh and waved his hand dismissively. "Something like that, yeah."

Graham was at a loss for words. What were the odds that he would have bumped into one of Damon's friends tonight? Well, his ex-friend to be specific. He wanted to know more if Alex would continue to indulge him.

"I only met him just a few days ago. I'm gonna meet him at a pub near his place, nothing special."

"What are the chances?" Alex mused, his face a mix between cynical and delightful.

"If you don't mind me asking, what happened?" Graham asked cautiously, "If you don't want to tell me, I understand." 

Alex smirked. "It's a long and complicated story, you'll have to ask Damon on your date tomorrow." He replied, putting emphasis on "date". 

Graham made an exasperated sigh and checked his watch, it was ten minutes to midnight. He figured it was time to get home, he wasn't going to get anything out of Alex. That was made clear. 

"Speaking of tomorrow, It's late. I should get going." 

"So soon? C'mon, the night is young!" Alex joked, doing a small skip as he stepped closer to Graham. It was so endearing that it almost made Graham have second thoughts. You have a date tomorrow, the scolding voice in his head reminded him.

"The night will have to wait," Graham replied. He took a few seconds to tread his words carefully, looking at Alex with a polite smile. "It was really nice meeting you, Alex," He said softly, "maybe we can reschedule this some other time?" 

Alex stared at him with a genuinely pleased expression, nodding. "I'd like that." 

Graham felt his stomach do that flip again and shifted his feet, taking a step back. "Great. So I guess I'll see you later." He was about to walk away when he heard Alex clear his throat. 

"Graham," Alex said, "Aren't you forgetting something?"

He looked back at Alex with a curious expression. "What?"

Alex cocked an eyebrow, smiling. "It'd be difficult to get a hold of you if I don't have your number, don't you think?"

_I'm such an idiot_ , Graham voiced. "Right, of course." He went through his pockets, eventually taking out a pen. "I don't got anything to write on." 

Alex took a few steps closer and tugged his sleeve up to his elbow, exposing his long, white arm in front of him. "Write it here then." 

Graham held back a laugh and gently took Alex's hand by the wrist, taking a quick glance at him. "Stay still."

He clicked the pen and began to write his number down on Alex's light skin, releasing his hand when he finished, the coolness of his skin still lingering onto his own. Usually, cold hands are considered to be a turn-off, but Graham found the contact soothing. It made him want to hold Alex's hand just to feel it again. 

Not for any other reasons of course. 

Graham put his pen back in his pocket and looked back up at Alex, smiling warmly.

"Try not to smudge the ink on your way home." 

"I'll protect it with my life," Alex replied, checking his arm, directing his gaze back at Graham.

Graham stuffed his hands in his pockets, surveying Alex's face once more. He committed his features to memory, his mind already conjuring up images of how his portrait might look. 

"You know where you can reach me." He said casually, giving him a brief wave of his hand before turning on his heel and walking away. Graham only made it a few feet when he heard Alex's hypnotic voice again.

"Goodnight, Graham." 

The voice in his head desperately told him not to look back, to keep on walking and go home. He chose to ignore it this time and inhaled a breath, turning his head to take a peek at Alex. Graham was surprised to see him standing at the same spot he was in, staring at him with the most enigmatic smile he had ever seen on a person. 

To top it off, Alex winked at him, knowing full well it would fluster him. 

"Goodnight, Alex." He stammered slightly, facing forward again and hurried off without another word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You'll be seeing more of the cheesy bass soon! Your comments are inspirations and your kudos are blessings! ♥


	3. this charming man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Graham and Damon meet again for their date and something unexpected occurs.

It was exactly five-forty in the afternoon, Graham watched the minute hand on the wall clock move slowly. He could even hear the sound of the constant ticking if he listened closely enough. He shifted his focus to his room, looking around with slight irritation as he took in the state of it. Books, papers, clothes, scattered all around. 

There was no way he could bring Damon over to this mess if he comes over. Not in a million years.

Graham lazily got up from his bed, shivering as his bare feet touched the cold, tile floor. He spent most of his day in bed, he was off today from work and he had no plans until later on tonight. Instead of trying to clean up his room like he promised himself he would, he spent nearly the whole day napping and working on his canvas. 

His canvas of Damon to be precise. After almost two hours of careful drawing and painting, he finished his piece of art, it stood against the wall; a constant reminder of the meeting that was going to take place. Shades of blue, yellow, and red blended together created an abstract view, but anyone who knew Damon would know it was him.

Graham spent a few more seconds staring at the painting before going over to his desk, putting away pencils, loose pieces of paper, paint tubes and brushes to make it more presentable. He picked up a sheet of paper and realized it was a copy of the application for the art gallery he applied to two days ago, he carefully placed it into one of his binders, silently praying he would get a reply back from the institute soon. 

Working at the library wasn't a bore for him and the pay was fine, but he wanted to move on to something better. After all, it was only meant to be temporary until he found a job more suitable to his major. 

He began picking up items and organizing books and papers, tossing what he had no use for in the small bin next to his bed. Noticing his guitar was covered in a layer of dust, he gently wiped it clean with a clean towel. He really needed to spend more time playing on his guitar, it was gathering dust literally and figuratively.

After the floor was visible enough, Graham went to sweeping his floor, seeing the dust particles float in the late afternoon sunlight. He swept all the dust into the small tray, sneezing a few times as he poured it into the bin. 

_That's what I get for procrastinating,_ he thought, standing up to put the broom and tray away. He went back to his room once he put his cleaning supplies away, scanning the area. It was halfway decent, good enough for him at least. He went to make his bed, plopping down onto it when he was done. 

Graham stared up at the white ceiling as his mind wandered, biting his nails impulsively. He had to get ready soon, he had less than an hour and a half before he had to be at the pub Damon asked him to meet up at. But he made no move to get up, his limbs felt like they were suddenly turned into stone. The truth was that he was nervous.

While Graham was no stranger to dating, the fact that this was going to be his first date in months made him all the more anxious. He felt more pressure because something told him that this could turn out different. He didn't feel fear or a sense of apprehension when it came to Damon, only his heartbeat growing faster. 

It was the total opposite of his previous encounters, all of them except for one person. The tall, charming man he met last night who introduced himself as Alex. Graham was with him for about an hour or so, but he left such an impression that he couldn't deny how he sincerely enjoyed his company. 

However, when he got back home, he had more questions about Alex than answers. One question being, what happened between him and Damon that caused them not to speak to each other anymore. Another important question was; why couldn't he hear Alex's thoughts?

It felt like déjà vu in a way, finding out he couldn't read someone's mind, his anxiety digging its claws into his head. He had to test out his power again on practically every stranger he walked past on the way home last night. 

As expected, there was nothing wrong with his ability. He could hear the world around him in clear surround sound. So what was so special about Damon and Alex? It was too much of an anomaly to be simply a coincidence that they were immune to his power. But he himself could be considered an anomaly as well, couldn't he?

Graham decided to put aside that thought for now and stood up from the bed, walking over to his dresser to pick out his clothes for the night. After doing so, he laid out his clothes on the bed, taking a moment to inspect them. A red and green striped crew neck shirt, a pair of dark trousers, black socks, a pair of converse, and the same jacket he wore last night. He shrugged and took off his shirt and pajama pants and changed into the fresh and clean clothes. He thanked himself for remembering to shower earlier. 

He threw his pajamas into the laundry basket resting near the corner of the room and went to his bathroom, touching up his hair with a brush, and rubbing the tiniest amount of cologne onto his neck. He judged himself in the mirror, making an unimpressed face as he ran a finger underneath his left eye. The faint dark circles under his eyes were a bit of a bother, but they weren't so terrible as he thought they were originally. 

He turned off the light switch as he walked out of the bathroom, stopping to grab his watch from the dresser and it putting it on. He checked the time, it was six-forty-five, he had to leave now or else he was going to be late. The last thing he wants is for Damon to think he's a bell end. Graham grabbed his keys and wallet from the dresser, along with the note that had the address for the pub. He tried to think if there was anything he had forgotten, but he brushed it off.

Just as he was walking to his front door, the phone rang and Graham stopped, letting out a frustrated groan. Bad timing as usual. He stomped over to the phone and picked up the handset, raising to his ear. 

"Hello?" He answered. 

"Graham, dear! It's your mum, how are you?" Her sweet voice replied. 

His irritation turned into guilt, he hadn't talked to his mum in almost a week due to his classes and work. Also because he was reluctant to talk to anyone when he was in a mood, which he had to admit was his own doing. 

"Mum, hi. Sorry I haven't been able to phone," He sighed and ran his free hand through his hair. "I've been terribly busy and I've just haven't had the time."

"I know, I'm glad to hear you're alive is all." She said, attempting to hide the concern in her voice with humor. 

Graham smiled sadly. "How's Dad?"

"Oh, he's doing fine. Same old, same old. The doctor says he's in good health." 

"That's good to hear," Graham replied.

There was a short pause before he heard her voice again on the other end. 

"He worries about you, you know. He won't admit it, but he does." 

"I know, Mum. I'm doing great, honestly. There's nothing to worry about." 

"How are your classes going? How's work?"

"Stressful, but manageable. Work is work." He admitted, "Oh, I applied for an internship at my local art gallery." He remembered, hoping this would ease her concern. 

"Oh, did you now? Did you hear back from them?" She asked in interest.

"Not yet, they said they'll call me sometime this week for an interview."

"I hope you get the job, dear," She said calmly, there was another pause and Graham knew the impending _but_ was coming, as it always did when it came to his life choices, "but I think you should broaden your search, look for different options." 

Graham sighed and rested his head against the wall, sometimes he was convinced he was a psychic as well as a telepath. "Mum, if Dad is complaining about my major again-"

"He's only looking out for you, Graham," She reiterated, "being an artist sounds wonderful and I know that's what you want, it's quite a risk though. We want you to have a stable career once you graduate."

Graham wasn't in the mood to discuss his future right now, nor did he have the time to do so.

"Mum…is it alright if we talk about this tomorrow? I'm about to go out with a friend."

"What friend? Do I know them?"

"No, he's new. His name's Damon. I got to meet him in about half an hour." He explained, tapping his foot lightly and checking the time again. 

He heard her sigh quietly on the other end, eventually speaking again.

"Yes, that's fine. Just be careful and give me a ring tomorrow morning." 

"I will," He said softly, "I love you, Mum." 

"I love you too, put on a sweater." 

"Already got a jacket on." 

"Thank you, Dear," She replied with a sated tone, "talk to you tomorrow then, Goodnight."

"Night, Mum." He set down the handset onto the receiver, looking at the object momentarily before focusing back on his task. 

After making sure he had everything he needed, he turned off all the lights and went out the front door, locking his door and scaled down the stairs, going out through the entrance.

He stepped out into the breezy wind, taking a quick look around his surroundings before heading over to the curb of the street, waiting until a taxi drove by. 

As luck would have it, one appeared less than a minute later, stopping to a halt in front of him when the driver spotted his signal. He got into the backseat and shut the door, telling the cabbie the address he read from the note.

Graham leaned back against the seat as the car pulled away, folding the worn out piece of paper in his hands and sliding it back into his front pocket. He focused his attention to the window, watching with disinterest the streets and people the car passed by. He let his mind wander, thinking of what was to come tonight. 

Time had gone by while he was daydreaming, as the taxi rolled to a stop next to a lively section of a street he had never been to before, the cabbie announcing that this was the place and the fare. Graham handed the cabbie the money and nodded his thanks, getting out of the car and shutting the door behind him. 

He noticed the pub right in front of him and headed towards it, it was much more brightly lit than the one he usually goes to, not as crowded as well, which Graham thought was a plus. He stopped right next to the entrance, not wanting to stand near the large windows. He pulled down his jacket sleeve and checked his watch, it was seven-twenty-three. He was a bit early, but he would rather be early than late any day.

Graham loitered next to the entrance, busying himself with looking at the various flyers stapled on a corkboard next to the front doors. There were flyers for a couple of local bands performing around London, upcoming art and film festivals, people searching for flatmates to ring the number below, and promotions for new music albums.

A few of the promotions caught his eye, he was surprised by the number of American groups that were featured. There was that music he heard of named Beck, which reminded him to get his album later, he heard good things about it. He looked at some other groups, they sounded familiar, Nine Inch Nails, Hole. _That's Kurt Cobain's wife's group, I think_ , he voiced. His face lit up when he saw a poster of Morrissey's new album, shuffling closer to it as he read the information. To his delight, it was going to be released just two days after his birthday. 

Graham stepped back and sighed, there were so many amazing albums coming out and not enough money to buy them. He'll simply have to wait until his next paycheck. He looked his watch again, it was now seven-thirty. _He should be here soon_ , he reassured himself as he moved away from the flyers as two people flocked over to them, gushing about the Nine Inch Nails album. 

He faced the entrance and inhaled a breath, letting it out as he went through the open doors, he took in the quaint, cozy feel of the place when he glanced around, there were probably thirty or so people in total, sitting at the bar or at tables alongside the wooden walls. He figured the place would be more packed considering it was the weekend.

Graham spotted an empty table for two and hurried over to it, sitting down on the wooden chair and scooted himself closer to the table, making himself comfortable as he waited. A nearby waitress nodded to him saying "I'll be with you in a minute, sweetie!" from across the room, which Graham thanked her for. He looked to his right from the corner of his eye, noticing the people drinking and eating, some already drunk and it wasn't even eight o'clock. 

He really shouldn't judge them after all, there was a brief time where he drank too much as well. Fortunately, he was pulled back from that rabbit hole by Miranda a year ago when he was going through an episode. Ever since then, she and his few friends from the art program were the people he cared for and relied on. It was mostly Miranda he was attached too however, she was like the goofy, but caring sister he never had. 

The thought of not being entirely alone made him less nervous, knowing everything would be okay eventually out if this date or whatever it was didn't work out. Eventually was the keyword. He had a tendency to let his emotions overtake him from time to time if something didn't work out in his favor. 

He looked up at the clock adjacent to the window, it was seven-thirty-five. _He's late_ , he thought worryingly. Could something have happened? Perhaps he got held up with something and he was just running late. _What if he forgot we were meeting tonight?_ His anxiety was beginning to settle in again. Graham rested his chin on his hand, trying not to let the doubting thoughts disturb him. 

"Quit overthinking." He muttered quietly to himself. He had to have faith, even the smallest ounce of it could help. At least that's what his mother always told him.

Graham glanced towards the window and did a double take when he saw a familiar face. It was Damon, dressed in a white shirt with the Nike logo and a navy blue jacket, crossing the street towards the pub. He felt a jolt of excitement rush through his body and willed himself to look forward, hiding his joy. _He's here, don't make a fool of yourself._

He pretended to focus on something else, the numerous framed pictures on the walls of nameless people, anything except the window. But he couldn't help it. It was too damn tempting, so he glimpsed briefly over to the window and nearly flinched because of course, he just had to look right when Damon was passing by the window. He stiffened as Damon made eye contact with him and stopped walking, a wide smile stretched out onto his face.

Graham smiled back shyly, giving Damon a small wave of his hand. The butterflies in his stomach were fluttering wildly when Damon waved back and continued walking to the entrance. He waited anxiously until he heard the entrance door open, eventually hearing footsteps stepping closer to him, coming to a stop next to him. Lifting his head up, he was met face to face with Damon again, looking wonderfully angelic.

"Hey." Damon greeted happily. 

"Hey," Graham repeated, sitting up straight in his chair. 

"Sorry I'm a bit late, I got held up with something," Damon said apologetically, sitting down in front of him.

Graham shook his head. "It's alright, you're not that late." He said, looking at Damon with a small smile. A part of him wanted to ask what kept him, but he figured that wasn't really important anymore. "Nice to see you again."

Damon made a bashful smile. "You too, I still feel bad for making you wait though."

"Don't worry about it. I killed time by reading some of those flyers outside. There's some new albums I'm keen on listening to." Graham stated eagerly.

"Really? Like what?" Damon asked with an interested expression.

Graham looked to his right, remembering what he saw. "Uh...Morrissey's new album, also this new American bloke, Beck, just to name a few." He finished, shrugging slightly. He didn't want to bore Damon with his small talk.

Damon smiled, leaning forward a bit, resting his arms on the table. "You're a Smiths fan, eh?"

Graham made a quick nod. "Yeah. I was mourning along with half of England when they split."

Damon chuckled quietly, a sound that Graham could listen to on repeat. "Same here. Did you mourn when Wham! broke up?" 

Graham scrunched up his nose and made a half smile. "Didn't phase me that much, I'm afraid." 

Damon laughed again and Graham couldn't help but laugh as well, he stopped when he saw the waitress from earlier approaching their table. If he had to guess, she was most likely in her early to mid-thirties. There was some youthfulness in her demeanor though, with her wavy blonde hair with blue highlights and decorative pins attached to her red apron. She smiled at the two of them and gestured at Damon with a curt nod of her head. 

"Damon, good to see you! I didn't know you would be here tonight," She remarked as she handed them their menus. "Also, sorry for the wait. We're a bit short on staff at the moment." She added, taking out a notepad and pen from her apron pocket. 

Graham figured they would know each other, he remembered Damon saying that this pub wasn't far from where he lived. 

"It's fine, Louisa. I'm here with my date." Damon explained casually, giving her a polite smile. 

Graham blinked slowly as his mind processed what Damon had said. _This is a date then._

Louisa, Graham believed that was the woman's name, only smiled back happily and eyed Graham from head to toe, giving what looked like a nod of approval at Damon. She clicked her pen and asked what the two of them would like to drink. He honestly was not expecting that reaction, but he was entirely grateful for it and somewhat flattered. Not every person was open-minded to a sentence like that. 

"Uh…I'll have a beer," Graham replied.

"I'll have the same," Damon said, nodding. 

Louisa wrote down their orders and announced that she'll be back in a bit, swiftly walking off as she went to another table. There was a silence between the two of them once she left, Graham wanted to ask Damon so many questions, but he didn't have the slightest idea of where to start. He looked at Damon, tilting his head when he noticed something was missing.

"You're not wearing your necklace," Graham spoke, inspecting Damon's bare neck. 

Damon furrowed his brows, he touched his neck and sighed, his shoulders deflating with disappointment. "Knew I forgot something." He answered with a small frown. "I was in a hurry, I usually never leave home without it."

Graham made a small smile as he looked at Damon, noting how almost pensive he seemed when he became serious. "Well, you look nice with or without it." He reassured meekly. He laughed quietly and shook his head. "I don't even know why I brought it up, I just remembered that so clearly for some reason."

A toothy grin appeared on Damon's face and Graham made a mental celebration for being the one that placed it there. His smile was so comforting to see, it gave him the same feeling as watching a sunrise. 

"Thanks. I'll have to tell my mum her work is being appreciated." Damon chimed. 

"Your mum made it?" Graham smiled.

Damon's grin melted into a fond smile, nodding. "She did, yeah. I've had it since I was around sixteen. It sort of brings me luck, y'know what I mean?" 

Graham shifted in his seat, leaning forward. "When has it brought you luck?"

"A few times, not every time, but quite a few," Damon answered, his smile lingering as he spoke. "Right before an exam, a football match or two, finding a quid on the street. Stuff like that," He paused a beat before continuing. "It gave me luck this week actually."

"Really, how?" Graham asked, moving his elbow onto the table and resting his chin on his palm. A silent gesture for Damon to continue with his story.

"I was having the most rubbish day on Monday and I wished that something good would happen to me, it could be the smallest thing, just something to make me feel a bit better," Damon answered softly, the words coming out from his mouth so smoothly. "And then I walked into the library and I saw you, talked to you, got your number and suddenly my day was better." He finished off with a small smile.

Graham's eyes were widened with wonder as he listened to the last part of that small tale, a timid smile surfacing on his lips. How was he to respond such a bold and kind statement like that? 

He looked down for a moment before focusing on Damon again, his hand shifting slightly against his chin. 

"I think it worked for the both of us then, it made my day better too." He said his smile back in full force. 

Damon mimicked his smile, looking absolutely pleased with Graham's reaction.

Louisa came back their drinks, carefully setting the mugs down across from each other. "Here you go. Right, what can I get you two?" She asked, flipping open her notepad once her hands were empty. 

"Fish and Chips will do, thanks," Damon answered promptly, smiling at her. 

Graham shrugged and closed his menu, not wanting to cause any delay. "You know what, I'll have that as well." 

Louisa wrote on her notepad and swiped away with their menus, smiling politely at the two of them. "Alright, I'll put that in, it won't take long. Be back soon." She dashed off, going towards another table. 

Graham took a sip of his beer, wiping away the foam that stuck to his upper lip with his hand. He giggled when Damon set his own glass down, a comical amount of foam on his lip. 

"Oh, do I got something on my mouth?" Damon joked, raising an eyebrow.

"Just a smidge." Graham gestured with his thumb and forefinger pressed together.

Damon chuckled, cleaning the foam off from his mouth with a napkin. His expression shifted into a curious one as he looked at Graham. "So, you're an art major right?" 

Graham nodded. "Yeah, I'm hoping to get an internship at this art gallery I applied to. They said they'll get back to me soon, fingers crossed." He answered with a shrug. "What about you?" 

"I'm majoring in acting, I might take music as a minor though," Damon said, tugging on his ear.

Graham could definitely see Damon as an actor, with his features and his charisma, he would be perfect for any role. He could give that Hugh Grant a run for his money. 

"I think you'd make a great actor." He stated, hiding his smile as he took a drink of his beer. 

Damon smiled warmly, appreciation in his eyes as he kept them steady on Graham. "Thanks. I hope you get that internship." 

Graham set his drink down, not caring anymore that his smile was in plain sight. "Thanks, hope I do too."

They talked amongst themselves and drank while they waited for their food, learning more about each other. They told each other stories about their lives before Goldsmiths, what their parents are like, their current school and work life. Damon's bohemian childhood home life seemed so comforting and inviting with how he described it. The way he spoke so fondly of his mother was so endearing, it made Graham want to meet her to see how lovely she is. 

Louisa eventually arrived with their food and placed the plates in front of each other, giving the two of them a cheerful smile as they thanked her. "Enjoy, let me know if you two need anything." She said, going off to assist other customers.

The two of them ate in comfortable silence before Damon spoke again, sitting up straighter in his seat. 

"Can I ask you something personal?" He inquired, genuine interest in his question.

Graham's lips tightened and he looked at Damon with the tiniest amount of apprehension before nodding.

"Shoot." 

"Have you ever dated anyone?" 

Graham thought for a moment, he could either say a little white lie and tell Damon that he's been in a relationship or simply tell him the awkward truth. He faced the same dilemma as last night, not wanting to tell the truth to avoid embarrassment. What would Damon even think of him? Who would date someone pushing twenty-two that hasn't been in a relationship? But he knew he couldn't lie to him, he had to be honest about something.

"If you want the short answer, no." He admitted quietly, not meeting Damon's eyes. 

"Never?" Damon asked with an edge of disbelief in his voice. 

"I'm not a virgin if that's what you're wondering." Graham blurted out, immediately regretting what he said in less than two seconds. He ducked his head to cover the redness that was now spreading throughout his face. 

_Very smooth of you._

"I don't mind if you are one or not. " Damon said reassuringly, "I'm honestly surprised that you've never been with someone. Officially, I mean." He stated. 

Graham lifted his head up, Damon's words calming the panic that was starting to build up inside him. 

"I just never found someone that I connected with," he explained, letting out a sigh. "I always sort of…know what they want from me before I even get to know them, y'know?" Graham figured that would be a simpler way than saying that he had telepathic abilities. 

Damon seemed to contemplate this for a moment, eventually making a short nod as he shifted his gaze back to Graham. "I get what you mean. Either way, it makes no difference to me," He answered. "I don't mind, okay?"

A small, involuntary smile grew slowly on Graham's face, knowing that Damon understood in some way even if he didn't know the whole truth. He felt at ease in his presence, it was unorthodox to him. There were so many people he encountered that invaded his personal bubble and made him uneasy, with both their thoughts and actions. Damon was unlike any of those folks. 

"Thanks," Graham said. 

"For what?" Damon asked, furrowing his brows. 

"For understanding." 

Damon smiled. "Anytime."

Time passed and Graham declared that if he ate one more chip, he would explode, which Damon found hilarious and agreed that he was full as well. Louisa came over and took their plates and mugs away, giving them the check and telling them they can take their time with it. Graham reminded himself to give her a small tip before they leave. 

He directed his attention back to Damon, shifting in his seat. "So where do you want to go after this?"

"There's a record store nearby here if you want to take a look." Damon offered.

"Sure," Graham said, "maybe I can find that Beck album."

"Okay," Damon laughed, pausing for a second, "and after that?" 

"After that?" Graham repeated, casting his eyes upward as he thought to himself. He already knew what he wanted to ask him, but it would look too planned out if he just asked him back to his place right off the bat. 

"Maybe we can go see a movie? Or we can…" His sentence coming to a halt, his nerve beginning to fail him. 

As if sensing his struggle, Damon finished it for him. "We can go back to your place or mine. Whichever you prefer." 

Graham lowered his eyes momentarily, his lips spreading into a coy smile as he looked back at the charming man in front of him. He was much braver than he was by a longshot. 

"My place okay?" 

Damon made a cheerful smile. "Sounds like a plan," He got up from his seat and gestured towards the back of the pub with his hand. "I'm going to the loo. After I'm back, we can go."

Graham nodded and Damon walked off towards the back of the pub, leaving him alone with his thoughts. 

He was content, more than content actually, he was delighted. He hadn't felt this way in quite some time. How could one person have such a strange impact on him? Someone he's only met twice now that he realized it. He had a lot more things in common with Damon than he expected and their now established date was going great. 

He still was slightly nervous about how the rest of the night would go, but he forced himself to think positive. Compared to what other dates he's gone on, this was a stroll in the park. For once, he was starting to have hope that this could lead to something meaningful, perhaps even a relationship. 

Graham was so lost in his head that he didn't hear the careful footsteps approaching the table, he was pulled back into reality when he heard the chair in front of him move as Damon sat back down. 

He smiled and lifted his head back up as he spoke, "That was qui-", he stopped, discovering the person sitting across from him was _not_ in fact Damon. His smile vanished, turning into a slacked jaw when he saw the recognizable pale face and unruly dark hair. 

"Alex?"

"Hello, Graham," Alex answered with a smirk. 

Graham sputtered slightly, trying to comprehend what was happening. "W-What are you doing here?"

Alex shrugged with one shoulder. "I was walking by, saw you in here and thought I'd stop and say hello." He stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Graham glimpsed towards the direction of the bathrooms for a second, looking back at Alex. 

"It's nice to see you again," He said, not denying that it was how he really felt, but the timing was awful. "Really, it is. But I'm on that date I told you about, remember?"

"You mean with Damon?" Alex asked with the same smile that Graham saw last night before he left him. "Oh, my mistake," He said casually, "I saw you here alone and I thought he might have gone already."

"We're just about to leave. He's in the loo, I'm waiting for him to come back so we can pay and go." Graham said. 

Alex leaned back against the chair, seemingly unfazed at knowing Damon would be back soon. 

"Well, I'll just keep you company until he gets back then."

Graham raised his eyebrows. "Are you sure about that? You told me you and he wasn't on speaking terms."

"We aren't, but maybe we'll patch things up." Alex mused, meeting Graham's eyes directly. "I have you to thank for my change of heart." 

"Me?" Graham questioned, "What did I do?"

"I want to keep talking to you, Damon might not like that if me and him aren't close." Alex explained, "It would be kind of awkward and tense and we can't have that, can we?" He finished, his brown eyes alive with something similar to glee. 

"Alex," Graham said, running a hand through his hair and adjusting his position, "That sounds promising, but I don't think now is a good time. Aren't you concerned at how he might react?"

Alex scoffed. "There's not a lot of things that will cause me concern nowadays."

Graham was caught completely off guard, this was all so sudden and he had a feeling the next few minutes might not transpire well. Of course the moment he would think that it would become true. He saw Alex look over to his right and followed his line of vision, shifting nervously in his chair when he saw Damon walking back towards the table.

"Ah! There he is now." Alex announced. 

It was like watching a scene from an old western movie. Damon stopped in his tracks a few feet away from them, confusion and shock written on his face as he stared down Alex, who stared back with mirth and smugness. He almost seemed to be strangely entertained by Damon's reaction.

"Long time, no see, Day." Alex chimed, crossing his long legs as he acknowledged him.

Damon looked back and forth between Graham and Alex as he stepped closer, settling his eyes on Graham.

"Is he bothering you, Graham?" He asked flatly, the irritation in his tone present.

Graham shook his head. "No, he just came to say hi. Alex says you two know each other." 

The look that Damon gave Alex was anything but friendly, he stared at him as though he were an insect, a poisonous one that needed to be swatted with a rolled up newspaper immediately. 

"We do," He stated, narrowing his eyes at Alex, "in a way, we were friends for a while."

Alex was unperturbed, meeting Damon's leer with a tranquil face. "A while is putting mildly, we practically grew up together. We've known each other since what, year seven?"

Graham turned towards Alex. "You didn't tell me that before." He said, resting his arm on the table.

"You know each other?" Damon questioned, his expression and posture becoming more frigid by the second.

"We…we met last night," Graham began, attempting to his disguise his nervousness. "I went to a pub and-"

"I saved him from getting tangled up in a fight," Alex interrupted, looking at Graham this time and paying no mind to Damon's obvious annoyed face. "Poor thing nearly got trampled on, thankfully I managed to grab him in time." He continued with a pleased smile, leaning forward in his seat and placed his hand directly on his own, Alex's cold skin making his fingers twitch faintly like they received a shock.

This action obviously did not go unnoticed by Damon, his lips tightening as he took a small step closer to Graham, placing his hand on his upper back. Graham did his best not to react to this sudden contact, cursing himself mentally when he felt the heat rising in his cheeks. Damon and Alex both have their hands on him at the same time, this would be far more believable if he was dreaming right now. 

"Sorry to cut this short, but Graham and I are on our way out," Damon cut in, his expression unimpressed, if looks could talk, this one would be telling Alex to fuck off. "So you should get going." 

Alex turned his head towards Damon, his hand staying put on Graham's. "So soon? I only want a minute of your time to get reacquainted with you," he shifted his eyes over to Graham, winking slyly, "and with you, of course." 

"You're crashing _our_ date Alex, you need to go," Damon warned. 

The tension was so thick in the air, Graham felt as though he would be able to physically cut it with a knife. He scanned the room for Louisa who was now nowhere to be found, apparently tonight everyone had bad timing. He had to do something before it got ugly.

"Look, we can settle this another time." He said, gently pulling his hand back from Alex, looking at him with sympathy as he stood up from his seat, Damon removing his hand from his back. He glanced at Damon, taking a step back from the two of them. "I'll go find Louisa." He said, turning on his heel and rushed over towards the back of the pub, practically sensing the two men's eyes following him as he left them.

He desperately looked around the blonde waitress, eventually finding her counting money near the bar area. He walked over to her and cleared his throat quietly. "Uh, excuse me, sorry for bothering you." 

"Oh, don't be silly, sweetie! You're not bothering me, what do you need?" Louisa replied with her same vibrant smile, tucking her tips away into her pocket. 

"I want to pay you for our meal here if I can. There's a man here that Damon doesn't get along with, he just showed up when I was alone. I don't want things to get any worse, so can I just give you the money so we can leave in peace?" Graham responded, wringing his hands together. 

Louisa's smile cracked and she sighed, crossing her arms. "Is he a tall bloke, dark hair, always has a fag in his hand?"

"You know Alex too?" Graham asked.

She nodded and blew out a breath. "Kind of, yeah. Haven't seen him in almost a year though, not since him and Damon got into that nasty fight." 

"Do you know what happened between them?" He inquired.

"Not much really. All I know is that they started drifting apart during summer of last year and Damon told me that Alex started avoiding him, spending time with different folk. Not long after that, Damon came in one day sporting a bruise on his face, told me he and Alex fought and weren't mates anymore." She said with a shrug. "It's a real shame, they were such good friends. 

So they did fight, verbally and physically. Alex was telling the truth, his version of the truth at least.

"Sounds like it must have been one fight," Graham said, "hopefully we can get out of here in one piece." 

"Not to worry," Louisa responded, smiling sympathetically, "you can pay me here then." 

Graham took out his wallet as she told him the price of their meal, he took out a few notes and noticed her giving him a curious smile. He began to question what she was thinking about, focusing his mind on hers. He tuned out the background noise and soon heard her bubbly voice in his head.

_He's adorable, A bit timid_ , Louisa commented. _I think this one will turn out fine for Damon. God knows he needs someone._

Graham shuffled the money, pretending to count as if nothing had happened. On the inside though, he was ecstatic. 

"I think he's into you," She remarked, her smile growing wider. 

Graham blinked innocently. "Who? Damon?" 

Louisa snorted, "No, George Michael. Yes, Damon, who else?!" She said, rolling her eyes playfully. 

Graham was beginning to like Louisa more and more. He put away his wallet, making a small smile. "You think so?" He asked, handing her the money once he finished counting. 

"Definitely. I haven't seen him this happy since-" She flinched when there was a sudden, loud crash of a chair toppling over. There were sounds of people gasping and a male voice cursing loudly. 

Graham swerved his head towards the direction of the noises, dread setting in the pit of his stomach when he saw Damon and Alex sizing each other up, their fists grabbing each other's shirts in tight grips.

"Oi! You two better take it outside before I get over there!" The barman shouted at the two of them.

Graham didn't know whether to stop them or stay back, Louisa was already running over to Damon and Alex, yelling at them to let go of each other. He snapped out of his trance and followed her, coming to a stop right next to her as she tried to separate the two brawling men. 

"Stop right now," She ordered at them, "or else you'll get banned, and I don't want that for the two of you." 

Graham nervously watched as they glared at each other, Damon looking reluctant to let go as did Alex. Everyone in the place had their eyes on the four of them, most of them disgruntled than worried. This was getting worse by the minute, he had to intervene before the pitchforks and torches came out. 

Damon stared at Alex with a fierceness in his eyes that could rival the most intimidating fighter, his hands folded into fists, ready to strike him. Graham did not want the taller man's face beat to a pulp, he didn't want either of them to get hurt. 

He took a step closer to Damon, noticing Alex flicking his gaze over to him out from the corner of his eye. The taller man looked completely different when he was angry, he mirrored someone regal but cold. His grave expression with his milky complexion and black clothes, giving him the appearance of a character straight out of a horror novel. 

Alex probably noted the fear in his eyes and his menacing expression softened, his attention going back to Damon. 

"Maybe we should listen to her, yeah?" Alex spoke, visibly loosening his grip on Damon's shirt. 

Damon did the same, letting go of Alex's jacket, ignoring the minuscule tear he made in the fabric as he moved back. "You're a fucking prick, Alex." He fumed, pushing his hand away from him. He turned his attention to Louisa and Graham, the inklings of remorse written on his face. 

"Sorry for the scene, I'll pay up." He directed towards Louisa.

"This one already took care of that," She answered, patting Graham's shoulder and gestured towards the exit with a tilt of her head. "You and him better go, take it easy for the rest of the night." She turned towards Alex with a firm glare, almost the kind a mother would give after they caught their child misbehaving. 

"As for you, we need to talk." 

Alex merely bobbed his head. "That's only fair." 

Graham wanted to say his piece, but of course, he didn't want to cause more trouble, so he just kept his mouth shut. He let Damon lead him out the door, thanking Louisa who nodded in return. He looked ahead, hearing the waitress speak to Alex and the patrons in the pub gossiping to one another. 

Right before he was out the door with Damon, he gave into temptation and took one more glance back at Alex; he wasn't surprised this time to see him staring back again. He shot Graham his signature smirk and mouthed a sentence that Damon thankfully didn't spot. 

_See you later, gorgeous._

Graham didn't want to cause trouble, but trouble had already begun and it wasn't going away anytime soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The cause of Damon and Alex's fallout will be explained in due time, so be patient! Thanks for reading and I'll try to update sometime next week. ♥


	4. love my way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Graham and Damon head back to Graham's home. Confessions are made and secrets are revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title was inspired by the lovely song by The Psychedelic Furs.

The taxi ride to his flat was met with an awkward silence, the two of them remaining quiet, neither of them having the courage to speak after what had just transpired in the last fifteen minutes. Graham wished that they were home already.

He wanted to tell the cabbie to stop the car so he could get out and make a break for it, he could open the door himself and jump out if need be. It was so cowardly and overdramatic to think of such things, but Graham knew it was his emotions getting the better of him once again. He wanted to ask the cabbie how his night was going, to turn up the radio, anything. 

Anything to be rid of this uncomfortable silence. 

He turned his head to take a peek at Damon, his expression stony and his hands were clenched into fists, staring out the window like Graham was doing seconds ago. Damon was still angry, whatever Alex did or said had set him off and nearly knocked his lights out in front of the whole restaurant. He couldn't stop thinking about their faces of aggression and contempt, the scene replaying in his head over and over again.

He didn't know how to feel about Alex now, was he serious about wanting to be friends with Damon again or was it really just a game to him? Did he only stop by to cause trouble? There was still a lot he didn't know about him in general and now he wasn't sure if he knew him at all.

Damon obviously wanted nothing to do with Alex from the moment he saw him. It was so off-putting to see him go from content to furious in the span of a few minutes. He was still furious by the looks of it. 

_Say something, anything,_ his nagging conscience pleaded, _talk to him._

But what could he say? What can he say to make Damon feel better? There were hundreds of answers and questions running through his mind at lightning speed, examining possible scenarios and outcomes. He was terrified of saying the wrong thing that might upset him further.

_Do something,_ his conscience continued. _Stop being quiet for once._

Graham eventually decided he was going to do just that, he was tired of worrying. This would also be a perfect opportunity to see how the blonde man was feeling.

After hesitating for a moment, he reached his hand towards Damon's closed fist and placed it on top of his. He felt the familiar heat coming from his skin, watching him cautiously for his reaction. 

To his surprise, Damon didn't pull his hand away, he instead let his hand unravel and relax against Graham's. He turned it over and entwined their fingers together, the tender action making Graham's heart skip a beat. 

Graham felt the anger dissipating from him, being replaced with mild shock and delight. He looked back up to see Damon staring at him, his blue eyes full of warmth. His nerves began to calm down, finally gaining his courage to speak.

"I wanted to ask if you're okay, but I think it's obvious you're not." 

Damon made a tiny, half-amused smile. "I'm doing a bit better now." 

Graham tightened their hold on each other for a second, telling himself that this was real, this moment was real. 

He eventually let out a quiet sigh. "Damon, I'm sorry-"

"No," Damon interrupted firmly, "you have nothing to be sorry about. I'm the one that should be apologizing." He looked away and sighed. "I let Alex get to me, I almost gave Louisa a heart attack, and," he paused, "and I ruined our night together."

"It's not exactly what I imagined, but it's not ruined," Graham reassured him.

"You don't have to be polite," Damon said. 

"I'm not being polite," Graham responded with a shake of his head, "I mean it." He insisted, looking directly at Damon. He treaded his next words carefully as he spoke. "Whatever he said to you, you can tell me. I'm not going to judge or tell anyone else." 

"It's between us, Graham. I don't want you to get mixed up in this mess." Damon said, rubbing the nape of his neck. 

"There's that much bad blood between you two?" Graham asked.

A humorless laugh escaped Damon's throat. "In a way," He said, his lips pressed together, taking a moment to continue. "He's manipulative, cold, he's a twat and a hypocrite, I could go on…but I don't want to talk about him. Not tonight." He added, turning to face him. "Tonight, I just want to be with you. If that's alright." 

Graham would be lying if he said that sentence didn't give his happiness a boost.

"Of course it is." 

Damon smiled and remained silent, he could picture the cogs turning in his head, probably thinking of what to say next. 

That came to a halt when the cabbie announced their arrival, the car slowing down to a stop in front of Graham's building. Graham released Damon's hand from their hold, reaching for his wallet before being gently pulled back by Damon's hand. 

"Let me take care of it, you go on ahead," Damon spoke, raising Graham's hand to his lips and pressing a chaste kiss to his knuckles, his vibrant blue orbs keeping still on him. 

Graham was taken aback and tried not to let his astonishment show on his face, he knew he failed miserably when he saw the childlike mirth in Damon's eyes. "Right, thanks." He slipped his hand out of his grip slowly and got himself out of the taxi, shutting the door behind him and waiting patiently for Damon on the sidewalk. 

Damon walked over to him once he paid the driver, the taxi driving off into the night, leaving the two of them alone.

"Cabbie didn't say anything?" Graham asked. 

"About what?" Damon responded in question. 

"About the….you know," Graham said, gesturing with his hand. 

Damon understood and shook his head. "No. Even if he did, who cares? I'll do as I please." 

"He might have yelled at us or done something worse," Graham said, walking towards his building alongside Damon. "l don't want anyone trying to pick a fight with us." 

"I wouldn't have let him," Damon said, an edge of seriousness in his tone, "Besides, he didn't seem to care." 

"Other people do," Graham countered, "One hug or even holding hands is enough to wind up any prick."

"It's the nineties, Graham," Damon inputted with a smile, "People are starting to open their eyes up more."

"Some still have their eyes shut," Graham muttered, entering the building and began to go upstairs, every footstep echoing in the empty space. 

Things were changing, this much was true, it was an improvement from the hostility and phobia from a couple of years ago. But said hostility was still present, being seen in judgmental looks and heard from drunken straight men yelling out slurs at two pairs of women or men who looked to be more than just friends. 

It was better than before when queer men and women were dying left and right, either by an incurable disease or by the hands of cruel people. It was still happening, in smaller numbers perhaps, it was still an occurrence though. He was terrified that one day he might be next. He was careful when it came to sex, but human behavior was something he couldn't control.

Nevertheless, Graham had faith. It was all he had at the moment really. 

They eventually reached his flat and Graham took out his keys, unlocking the front door and opening it, allowing Damon to enter first. Damon smiled his thanks and went inside, Graham following him and closing the door behind him. He took off his jacket and placed it on the coat rack. "You can put yours here if you want," Graham said. He sprinted over to where the light switches were and flipped one on, brightness filling the room. 

"Uh…do you want a drink?" Graham asked. 

"Sure, thanks," Damon said as he hanged his jacket up, looking around the flat with slight interest, making his way over to the bookshelf next to the small television. 

Graham went over to the kitchen and flipped the switch, the fluorescent lights flickering on as he opened the fridge. He took out two beers and cracked them open effortlessly, tossing the bottle caps onto the counter. He walked back into the living room and handed Damon his beer.

"So this is where I live. It's not much, but it's home." Graham shrugged, smiling sheepishly. 

"It's cozy," Damon replied, scanning the titles on the bookshelf before taking a quick glance at Graham. "Not surprised to see a lot of books here."

"Well, I am a librarian," Graham quipped, taking a sip of his beer. "And I just like reading in general."

Damon ran his fingers over the spines of the books, "Oscar Wilde, Stephen King, Neil Gaiman," he read aloud, "You got some good selections here."

"Glad you approve," Graham said, looking entertained as he watched the blonde.

Damon pulled out a book and inspected it. "You like Greek mythology?"

"Since I was young," Graham said eagerly, stepping closer to him, "I've always been fascinated with it."

"Any particular favorites?" Damon asked, flipping through the pages. 

Graham took a sip of his drink, tilting his head as he thought. "There's quite a few. The story of Arachne, uh…Odysseus and the Trojan Horse, Persephone and Hades is a good one too, the story of Achilles," He listed, eyes widening when he remembered another myth. "Oh, there's a story with your name attached, Damon and Pythias!"

Damon smiled at him, raising an eyebrow. "Damon and Pythias?"

Graham set his bottle down on the coffee table and nodded vigorously. "Yeah, it's a myth," He explained, going over to Damon and taking the book from his hands, searching for the chapter, eventually finding it. "There. It's a legend about the ideal of friendship. Basically, Pythias was accused of treason against Dionysius I and was sentenced to death. Pythias wanted to go back home one last time to say goodbye to his family, but Dionysius refused. So his close friend Damon offered to take his place," Graham showed Damon the picture depicting two men dressed in robes holding hands.

"So he sacrificed himself for his friend?" Damon inquired. 

Graham shook his head. "If Pythias didn't come back before the sentencing day, Damon would die instead. So Pythias left, promising Damon he would return for him. Time went by and the day of the execution came. Just before Damon was about to be executed, Pythias came back. He apologized to him for being late, his ship was attacked by pirates and he was thrown overboard. So he swam to shore and continued on foot as fast as he could," Graham continued, his voice getting softer.

"Dionysius was so touched by their trust and love for each other that he let the two of them go free." Graham finished, running his finger over the last passage on the page. He lifted his head up to look at Damon who had a fixed gaze on him, a warm smile on his lips. 

Graham smiled back timidly, slowly averting his eyes downwards. 

"It's short and simple, but I always found it interesting." He said, placing the book back into Damon's hands. 

"Almost sounds like love." Damon mused, closing the book and placing it back on the shelf. 

"It does, yeah," Graham replied, taking a step back and admiring Damon's profile, looking away once he turned back around. He really had to stop doing that before he got caught. 

"If I had known my name came from a Greek myth, I probably would have enjoyed it more when I was little." Damon chimed.

"You didn't like your name?" Graham asked. 

"I got picked on for it," Damon shrugged, swirling his half-full beer bottle slightly, "It sounds too similar to Damien, you know? The evil kid from _The Omen_?"

Graham smiled sympathetically. "Let me guess, they called you that or said you were the Antichrist?"

"That, and they held me down one time and wrote six six-six on my forehead," Damon said.

Graham made a quiet wince. "Kids are bloody awful sometimes." He remarked, falling silent for a moment before speaking again. "I think your name is great, by the way." 

Damon smiled, his eyes warm with gratitude. "I'm glad you think so." 

There was a pause, where the two of them only stared at each other, blue, piercing eyes looked into Graham's own brown, watching as the other's smile spread wider. 

"You haven't shown me your room yet," Damon stated suddenly. 

"You just want to have a look at my music collection," Graham joked.

Damon shrugged. "True, and maybe I'll knick some CD's when you're not looking." He replied playfully.

Graham laughed quietly and jutted his head towards the short hallway. "This way."

He heard Damon's footsteps following him as he made the short walk to his bedroom, he opened the door and went in, switching on the floor lamp, bathing his bedroom in a neutral light. Thank god he cleaned up earlier before leaving. 

"Nice room," Damon commented, glancing around as if he was silently critiquing the small space. Absorbing every detail of it to learn more about him. He smiled when he spotted the art pieces and band posters that covered the walls. 

"Thanks," Graham said, flashing Damon a quick grin, he walked over to his small trunk next to his work desk and knelt down, opening it. "Make yourself comfortable." He said casually, carefully taking out his Walkman and a few cassettes, putting them on the floor. It was a bit scratched up from a couple of years of use, but it still worked fine. 

He rummaged through the trunk and scanned his CD's, he wondered what would Damon like to listen to. He said he liked The Smiths, so there was one option. Maybe he could put on Nirvana? No, too grunge. Joy Division? Too melancholy. Duran Duran? Too fast-paced. He was always too indecisive at the worst of times. 

Perhaps he could dig out the portable record player that he got for Christmas three years ago. It was in good condition and he only ever used it for special occasions like holidays and such, tonight would probably qualify as a special occasion. It wasn't every so often he had somebody over.

"Is this supposed to be me?" He heard Damon ask from the other side of the room. 

"What?" Graham said, looking up from the trunk and freezing when he realized what Damon was referring to. 

_Oh fuck._

He forgot to cover up the painting he made of Damon. Damon himself, who was now standing in front of it, observing it with an unreadable expression. He looked at Graham, raising his half-empty bottle. "Can I set this down?" 

"Y-Yeah," He stuttered, watching as Damon placed the bottle down on the floor carefully, standing straight up again to look at the colorful canvas. 

_FUCK._

Graham let go of the cassette he was holding and slowly got up from his knee, his hands fidgeting slightly against his sides.

"I…I-I did it when I couldn't figure out what to paint," He stammered out, a part of him wanting to make up an excuse and the other wanting to run out of the flat, never looking back. The latter seemed more enticing at the moment. 

"I see," Damon said, still eyeing at the painting, his tone neither cold or warm. 

_Just when I thought things were going smoothly_ , he thought gloomily. 

His panic was kicking in and the same uncomfortableness he was feeling earlier in the cab was back, except ten times worse. Any chance he had with him had flown out the window because he forgot to do one simple thing. 

He looked away when Damon turned around, his face burning hot with embarrassment. He knew it was too good to be true, this date was going to end horribly now. It was going to end with Damon calling him a weirdo or something and leaving his home, telling Graham to never contact him again. He waited in torture for the next words that would come out of his mouth.

The silence was all he heard until he heard Damon make a quiet hum. 

"It's fantastic," Damon said instead. 

Graham raised his head, staring at him with a confused expression. 

"You…you like it?" He asked him with slight apprehension, shifting his weight onto one foot to the other. 

"I love it," Damon declared, smiling at Graham jovially, "Do you mind signing it?"

"Sign it?" Graham questioned with a tilt of his head, feeling the tension and panic starting to drain away from his body. So Damon wasn't weirded out after all. It was the exact opposite really.

"Yeah. That's what some artists do, don't they? Sign their work?" Damon replied.

Graham could practically sense the enthusiasm radiating off him in waves, he genuinely loved his painting. There was no maliciousness in his voice, no sardonic remarks, no teasing. Well, Graham would prefer teasing over rejection any day. He seriously wished to learn not to let his emotions take control of him so easily. 

"I suppose," He answered finally, smiling shyly. He proceeded towards his work desk, shuffling around items until he found what he was looking for. He pulled the tin box closer to him and opened it, taking out a black sharpie, making sure it was a thin-tipped pen first. He stepped over to the painting and briskly scribbled his initials onto the bottom left corner of the canvas, the black ink sticking out boldly in front of the array of colors.

"There," Graham said as he moved back, capping the marker and looking back at Damon, "Signed." 

Damon had a twinkle in his eye as he focused on Graham, the intensity of his stare was almost too much for him to take in. Almost. He was getting used to having eyes on him now, which was something he thought he would never find normal.

"I honestly thought you would have been weirded out," Graham admitted.

Damon shook his head. "Nah, it doesn't weird me out," he said, "It's actually really flattering." He beamed.

_He finds it flattering,_ Graham rejoiced silently. 

"Were you ever going to show me this?" Damon asked curiously, striding closer to him. 

Graham didn't do the usual involuntary movement to step back, there was no need to be afraid anymore. 

"Eventually," He said softly, playing with the marker cap, smiling to himself. "It might have been a gift at a later time."

"Like a second date?" Damon chimed, taking hold of Graham's free hand with his own.

"Something like that," Graham said softly, the giddy feeling of Damon having his hands on him again returning. One simple touch from him was driving him mad. He was acting like a lovestruck teenager, he would find it ridiculous if he wasn't only focused on Damon right now. "Are you asking me out again?"

"I might be," Damon smirked, entwining their fingers together, "Would you like to see me again?"

"Usually people ask this at the end of the first date," Graham reminded him. 

"I'm not really the type to follow rules," Damon stated nonchalantly, leaning his head closer towards him.

"That's quite obvious," Graham joked lightheartedly.

He glanced downwards for a second, looking at Damon through his lashes, his heart beginning to race with anticipation. He chucked the marker away, hearing it clatter somewhere in the room, which brought a light chuckle from Damon. He placed his hand on Damon's shoulder, watching his radiant face go from amused to flushed, his pupils dilated. 

Graham held his breath as Damon placed his hand on the small of his back, rubbing his skin through his shirt in soothing circles; assuring him through this quiet gesture that this was okay. It was okay to be nervous for moments like this. Damon was so close to him that their noses were nearly touching, it thrilled him and set his nerves ablaze at the same time. 

_This is it, now or never._

He leaned in to close the remaining distance between them, Damon doing the same as their lips were finally sealed together into a warm and ever so soft kiss, leaving Graham practically breathless. 

A spark of electricity traveled down Graham's spine as they kissed leisurely, leaving goosebumps all over his arms along the way and accelerating his heart rate by the double. This was nothing compared to the few kisses he's shared with other people. This was something new, something entirely new and mesmerizing. Damon was mesmerizing. 

He felt Damon let go of his hand, only to place it where his jaw met his neck, his pulse jumping with the new contact. Graham elicited a quiet noise of pleasure unknowingly which only fueled Damon's drive even further, turning the kiss into a more passionate one. Graham had no complaints whatsoever. 

They broke away for air and Graham released a shaky sigh that he was holding, staring at Damon who gazed back with a hazy look about him, his eyes magnetic as always. 

Hundreds of possible responses came and went through his head, but he was too enraptured to say anything. 

Damon spoke for the both of them, his voice shattering the stillness of the room.

"So was that a yes?" 

Graham let out a subdued laugh and adjusted his glasses. "Yes," He replied softly, nodding as he confirmed Damon's question. "Yes, I'd like to see you again."

Damon's face spread into a wide grin with all teeth, reflecting someone who won the national lottery. 

"Then it's settled," He said affectionately, his thumb stroking his jaw, "We'll go out again. I'll take you wherever you want to go." 

Graham leaned into his touch, his cheeks rosy as he mimicked Damon's grin. 

"It's a date." He said. 

Damon pressed another kiss to his lips in response, his nerves lighting up once more as he kissed him back eagerly. He was lost in his touch, his senses were filled with the very essence of Damon. He felt him licking his lips gently, asking for permission to explore more of him. Graham parted his lips, allowing him to do so, the taste of alcohol lingering on Damon's tongue. 

Damon's other hand began to slide down from his back, boldly slipping it underneath his shirt, making Graham almost go weak in the knees. He began to guide them towards the bed, their legs eventually hitting the mattress and Graham moving to lie down on the sheets, Damon hovering over him as they continued to kiss. 

Graham separated their lips, his own reddened as he stared at Damon in a dream-like state. He raised his hand and ran his fingers through Damon's hair, watching him close his eyes and smile. He pulled him closer and began to place kisses on his neck and jawline, relishing in the contented sighs he drew out from him. He was tempted to make a love bite or two, but he wasn't exactly sure if Damon would be into that. 

"Graham," He heard Damon breathe out, he sounded so lovely saying his name like that. 

"Yes?" Graham whispered, laying his head back to get a clear look at him.

"Do you want to?" Damon asked, the implication of his words hanging heavy in the air. 

This was so foreign for Graham, he hadn't experienced this level of passion and intimacy with someone in such a long time. Not since he lost his virginity when he was younger. His first time wasn't terrible, it was a bit awkward, but it was still special. 

Now, however, he felt as though he was a virgin again. Awkward and inexperienced, incredibly nervous. But also excited.

_Fuck, I sound like that stupid bloody Madonna song._

"I…I think" He began, his sentence dying off as he stared at Damon, he wanted to do this with Damon very much, but there was that frequent, annoying, conscience of his that was telling him to slow down. 

He closed his eyes and sighed, his mind beginning to wander, his fingers stroking Damon's neck gently. 

_I think I made him nervous,_ Damon's voice materialized into his head. _Maybe he's not ready for that._

His eyes snapped open and he looked at the blonde above him in sheer bewilderment. He heard him, he heard his inner thoughts. But he couldn't before. 

"Graham?" Damon asked worryingly, his warm hand cupping his cheek, "Are you alright?" 

What was he supposed to say? _Not really, I actually just read your mind. Hope that doesn't freak you out too much!_ What was going on with him? This wasn't making any sense.

He nodded and gulped, leaning into Damon's touch. "Yeah, I uh…I just zoned out for a second." 

"Are you sure? You look like you've seen a ghost." Damon said, his brow creased as he scanned his face. 

_Am I scaring him?_ Damon's voice sounding out in his head again. 

"No, you're not," Graham answered, realizing a second too late he said it aloud. 

"What?" Damon said.

_Oh fuck, now I've done it,_ Graham voiced. 

He moved to sit up, Damon copying his movements as he looked on at him in confusion. What was he going to do now? Graham took a glimpse at Damon, feeling guilt for the concern written on his face. He had to make a decision fast.

He only had two options, he weighed them both, examining their pros and cons.

He could simply make something up and pretend nothing had happened, everything going back to normal. The con would be having to continue lying to Damon if they pursue a serious relationship. Option two would be telling him the truth and let there be no secrets between them. Pros: Damon accepts him, Cons: Damon runs for the hills and he breaks the promise he made to his mum those years ago. There was more to risk than there was to gain.

But Damon was different though, he wasn't just some random bloke that wanted to fool around with him and then take off when the fun was over. Damon seemed to sincerely like him. And he was tired of being paranoid. 

Graham stood up from the bed, he made his decision. He was going to take a leap of faith. Whatever happens, happens. If Damon accepted it, then all would be well. If not, too bad. No one would believe him if he went and told people anyway.

"Damon, I want to tell you something," He began, making a turn and looking at him, "It's going to sound completely daft, but I swear to you that it's the truth."

Damon gave him a wary look, sitting up straight. "Alright, go on."

Graham paced his room, wringing his hands together nervously as he tried to find a way to break it to him gently. 

"Okay…uh…when I was little, I discovered I had this sort of…gift," He explained, stopping in front of Damon. "I don't know if it was passed down from someone in my family or if I'm the first case."

Damon tilted his head. "A gift?" He asked, "What kind of gift?"

Graham bit his lip, thinking for a moment before answering. 

"Remember back at the pub when we were talking about me not being in a relationship? That I always knew what people wanted from me before I got to know them more?" He said, shifting his feet awkwardly. "Well, that's because I did know what they wanted. I knew what they were thinking."

Damon made a tired laugh. "Graham, whatever you're trying to tell me-"

"I can read people's minds is what I'm trying to say." Graham interrupted. 

There was a brief silence from Damon, his expression was uncharacteristically calm, his eyes burning holes in Graham's face. He didn't look upset, but he didn't look amused either.

"You can read people's minds?" He repeated slowly.

He was starting to believe that he made a terrible mistake by doing this. 

_He thinks I'm mad. I honestly don't blame him._

"Yeah, I can," Graham muttered, running a hand shakily through his hair. 

Damon crossed his arms and made a tiny smirk. "Well, then prove it. Tell me what I'm thinking about."

That certainly wasn't the answer he was expecting. Damon thought he was probably joking, oh, was he in for a surprise. 

"Uh…alright," Graham said, "Think of something."

Damon paused, responding with a smile. "Got it." 

Graham nodded and closed his eyes, shutting out the background noise and focusing on Damon's inner thoughts. What he got was different, Damon wasn't speaking. Graham saw images instead, he saw a strange looking beach. The sand was black, appearing more like volcanic rock, he saw the ocean and sky, both white as snow. Black and white split right down the middle evenly. Seagulls were gliding and cawing from up above. 

It looked peaceful, but so isolated as well. Graham didn't know what to make of it. 

"You're thinking of a beach," He said with an ease, opening his eyes again. "The sand's black, both the sea and sky are white."

Damon's eyes were wide with fascination and shock, he stood up from the bed and approached Graham. 

"That's exactly what I was thinking of," He responded in earnest. 

"What kind of place was that?" Graham asked. 

"It's the beaches in Iceland, I used to see tourist commercials all the time about them when I was a kid," Damon said with an enthusiastic smile. 

Graham smiled bashfully and shrugged. "Do you believe me now?" 

"Yeah," He breathed out, making a stunned laugh. "Gra, That's amazing!" He paused, a look of realization forming on him. "Wait, uh….does that mean you've been able to hear my thoughts this whole time?" 

Graham shook his head, his smile widening at the nickname. "No, that's the thing, I couldn't hear your thoughts up until now. I had no clue what you were thinking that day the at the library."

Damon rubbed his neck, his expression turning curious. "Huh, interesting." 

"I know, I've been trying to figure it out myself." Graham replied sincerely, "Also thanks for not calling me a freak."

"Graham, the last thing I would call you is a freak," Damon beamed, "what you have is incredible, it's something people can only dream about." 

Graham looked at Damon with an alert expression, shaking his head. "You can't tell anyone about this! Nobody knows except my parents."

"Hey, hey," Damon reassured, placing his hands on his shoulders. "I'm not going to tell anyone, alright?"

"You swear?" Graham insisted.

"I swear," Damon replied, "I swear I won't tell anyone." 

_I wouldn't do that to you_ , Damon's voice sounded out in his mind. 

Graham continued to stare at him until his defenses lowered, nodding slowly. 

"Okay, I trust you." 

Damon smiled. "Alright then." He waited for a beat, a small smirk tugging at his lips. 

"What?" Graham asked, noticing the amusement on his face. 

"Can you do it again?"

Graham let out a snicker. "Sure." 

He tilted his head, peering into Damon's mind, waiting to hear or see something. 

_Ground control to Major Graham_ , Damon sang teasingly.

"Not a big Bowie fan, sorry to disappoint," Graham said.

"Really?" Damon gaped, "Why not?"

Graham crinkled his nose, moving back towards the bed, glancing back at him. "He's too overrated. That's just my opinion."

Damon shrugged. "To each their own," he remarked, smirking. "One more time?" 

"Last time," Graham said with a mock firmness, crossing his arms. He concentrated and heard Damon's thoughts again.

_You're beautiful_ , He heard the blonde reply. 

Graham hid his reaction, lowering his eyes. That cheeky bastard.

"I'm really not." He mumbled under his breath. 

"You are," Damon insisted who somehow was able to hear him clearly, walking over to him. "You're kind, funny, you're an absolute dork."

"Hey," Graham interjected playfully, lifting his head.

"In a good way," Damon assured him, wrapping an arm around his back. "And listen, we don't have to do anything else tonight. I saw the look on your face when I asked and I don't want to pressure you."

Graham nodded. "I think it's best if we don't, y'know? I don't want to go too fast for this."

Damon nodded back in agreement. "I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable." 

"You didn't, don't worry," Graham said quietly, he looped his arms around Damon's shoulders. "I would have said something."

Damon simply stared happily at Graham, his cheeks tinted pink. "Okay." He took a quick glance at the clock, taking a second look. "Hmm…it's getting late," he said, turning back towards Graham, sighing. "I should go, this must have been a hectic night for you." 

Graham began to pull Damon back towards the bed, his mouth morphing into an amused smirk as he spotted the surprise on Damon's face. 

"You can stay here for the night." He stated casually.

Damon looked a bit taken aback, to say the least. "You really want me to stay?"

"Yeah," Graham said, smiling shyly, "Do you want to?" 

Damon's expression softened, his eyes twinkling. "I'd love to."

"Good," Graham said, pecking a kiss on the right corner of his mouth. He gazed at Damon affectionately before he unhooked his arms around him and walked over to his dresser. He opened the middle drawer, taking out a t-shirt and a pair of boxers. "You can borrow a shirt if you like." He said. 

"Thanks," Damon replied, sitting down on the bed, reaching down and began to untie his shoes. 

Graham held his clothes to his chest, backing away towards the door. "I'm going to change real quick, I should probably find you a toothbrush while I'm at it." He said, quickly walking out of the room. As much as he would like to see Damon undress, it would probably be better if he did so when they said they would actually have sex. 

He shut the bathroom door and switched on the lights once he got in, undressing until he was only in his boxers, slipping on the faded yellow shirt. He went over the mirror and inspected himself, fixing up his hair and checking if there was anything on his teeth. There was nothing, but he brushed his teeth nonetheless. If he was going to continue making out with Damon, he would rather have his breath smell like mint than beer.

Satisfied with his appearance, he picked up his clothes and walked out of the bathroom. He went over to his supply closet, searching for the packet of spare toothbrushes and swiped it off the shelf once he found it. He plucked one out, tossed the packet back in and closed the door, heading back to his bedroom. 

"Found one for you, you can use the-" He trailed off when he saw Damon standing over his bed in just his briefs, folding his clothes and placing them on the nightstand.

"You can use the sink now," Graham continued, trying not to ogle at Damon's fit body as he stepped over to him, holding out the brush in front of his chest. 

Damon smiled and took the brush from his hand. "Thanks." He replied pleasantly, pressing a quick kiss to his cheek. Graham watched him as he left the room, grinning happily once he heard the bathroom door close.

Tossing his clothes into the laundry basket, he darted towards his bed and got under the covers. He was under for about half a minute before throwing them off, he didn't want to look like he already passed out. He sat up and crossed his legs indian style, waiting patiently for the blonde.

He remembered that he was still wearing his glasses and his watch and took them both off, reaching over to carefully place them on the nightstand. Right next to Damon's folded clothes. He leaned back into position and let his mind go blank. 

His eyelids began to feel heavy as he relaxed, the fatigue from staying up late for the past couple of days catching up to him. Graham widened his eyes and blinked in an attempt to keep them open. He had to stay awake, at least for a little while longer. 

The bathroom door opened and he saw the fluorescent light turn off, Damon entered the room, beginning to close the door before stopping, looking at Graham. 

"You want it closed or open?" 

"Clo- open," Graham said quickly, nodding. "Open's fine." 

Damon left it ajar and walked over to the bed, smiling. 

"You alright?" He asked softly.

"I'm good," Graham answered, moving back to make room for Damon. 

Damon got into bed, sliding in next to Graham and laid his head against the pillows, gently pulling him closer to him and nuzzling his face into his neck. 

Graham smiled and wrapped Damon into a hug, his hands trailing over the lines and muscles on his back, letting out a heartfelt laugh. 

"What is it?" Damon inquired, moving his head to face him, looking amiable and curious as ever. 

"It's just…I was hoping for this to happen. This sort of thing doesn't happen until the third date normally, right?" Graham said.

"We don't have to do things normally. We can do this our own way." Damon remarked, running his hand against Graham's side in a gentle manner up and down, up and down, sending pleasant tingles onto his skin. 

"We'll do that then," Graham said after a beat. He closed his eyes, the heat coming from Damon's body and his hand comforting him was enough to lull him to sleep, his breathing slowing down.

"You're tired," Damon stated, his hand shifting towards his upper back.

Graham cracked his eyes open, sighing. "Yeah, but I want to stay awake," He spoke tiredly, "this is embarrassing, I'm literally falling asleep on you. This must be the weirdest fucking date you've ever had." He began to ramble, stopping himself before he said anything else. 

Damon laughed, the corner of his eyes crinkling as he grinned. 

"It's up there, but I like this weird date." He said happily.

Graham smiled, lifting his hand and began to tenderly stroke his knuckles against Damon's cheek, watching him with tired, content eyes. He felt Damon's hand on his wrist, then a kiss on his palm.

"Me too," Graham said quietly, his eyes slipping shut, giving in to his exhaustion. 

The last thing he heard before he drifted off was Damon's soft-spoken voice telling him goodnight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I debated for a while whether I wanted Damon to know about Graham's gift or not, but I decided to let him know. I also decided way before I started on this chapter that things are gonna stay PG-13....for now. :) 
> 
> The next chapter will start off differently than from the previous ones and you'll learn more about what's going on, not too much though.


	5. here comes the sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two brothers help out when an unfortunate incident occurs. Graham and Damon make plans to meet each other again. Graham makes an agreement with someone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: this chapter contains mentions of homicide and descriptions of a corpse.

**The next morning**

 

**4:17 AM**

 

A young man with wavy dark hair ran as fast as he could on the sidewalk, his breath coming and going in short intervals as he clutched the slip of paper in his hand, running to the address he was ordered to go to. He spotted his destination and let out a sigh of relief, he climbed up the short flight of stairs and bolted inside the building. 

His erratic footsteps echoed throughout the empty floors as he went up the stairs, stopping once he reached the third floor. He walked into the low-lit hallway, stopping to unfold the paper to look at the room number again. He continued to speed walk until he found the room he was searching for. 

He went towards it and knocked on the door in quick raps, waiting for about ten seconds before knocking again louder this time. 

"Coming!" An agitated male voice yelled out from inside, followed by the sound of glass breaking and loud cursing. 

The young man took a step back when he eventually heard the door unlocking, opening it to reveal a disheveled, brunette man with bushy eyebrows that looked a few years older than him, dressed in a shirt and pajama pants. 

"Oi, do you got any fuckin' idea what fuckin' time it is?" He stated flatly, rubbing his eyes tiredly.

"I'm sorry, but it's an emergency. _They_ sent me." The younger man explained, his hands trembling as he folded them together in an attempt to calm himself. "There's been another incident."

The brunette went from annoyed to serious, letting out a sigh as he leaned his head against the doorway. 

"Listen, there's plenty of other qualified folks that can handle this. Tell 'em to ask someone else, yeah?" 

"They said they'll pay you extra if you come right now." The messenger replied. 

The brunette was silent before responding. "How much?"

"Twice your usual pay." The other reported. 

The brunette huffed. "Right, give us a sec." He closed the door shut and soon the younger man heard voices and footsteps from behind the door, objects and glass bottles being shuffled around. 

"Liam!" A brief pause. "LIAM!" 

"What?!" Another muffled male voice answered back angrily.

"We got another one! Get up and get ready!"

"Oh, for fuck's sake! Tell 'em to get someone else and piss off!"

"They're paying us twice what we usually make! C'mon, quit your whining and get dressed!"

The other voice who went by Liam made a frustrated groan but didn't say anything back.

There were footsteps and then the door opened again, the brunette from earlier giving the messenger a curt nod.

"Give us five minutes."

The messenger was about to reply, but the door was shut in his face before he could get a word out.

He paced the hallway, waiting for the two men to come out of their flat. He knew they had quite the reputation for their skills and their attitudes. He's also heard rumors that they were the best at what they did. Making problems go away and covering the tracks from people who were unaware of them. People who were unaware of the unnatural.

Tonight, there was another risk of exposure. It had to be taken care of before sunrise or preferably before any natural people saw something they weren't supposed to see. Those were the rules and everyone must abide by them. One mistake was enough to bring them all down and their way of life with it.

The door swung open and the brunette was dressed in a yellow and black parka jacket and carried a large duffle bag over his shoulder. His mop-top style hair neater than it was before and he looked refreshed, but still tired.

"Right, who sent ya?" He asked with a jut of his chin towards the young man. 

"Uhh…the shifters." The messenger responded with a sniff, scratching his nose. "Mr. Gallagher, Sir."

"First of all, don't call me Sir. Noel's just fine. Second, it's a shifter we're dealing with?" The brunette named Noel asked bluntly, pointing at the younger man. 

"Yes, it might be." The messenger said. 

"Fantastic," Noel said with no enthusiasm, turning his head behind him. "Liam, hurry up man!"

"I can't find me glasses!" Liam called out. 

"The fuck you need 'em for? Forget 'em!" Noel answered back in exasperation. 

There was the sound of items being shuffled around before Liam made a noise of triumph. 

"Never mind!" He exclaimed.

Liam soon appeared next to Noel, wearing a green parka jacket and round tinted sunglasses, looking almost identical to his brother. He had the same hair color and style, same exhausted expression. 

"You're driving." He declared, pointing to the young man and tossing him the car keys, to which the young man nearly dropped. "You drive, right, what's your name?"

"Uh, yeah, I can." He stammered out. "It's Reza."

"Good, 'cause I'm too fuckin' knackered to do it, too early for this shit," Liam muttered, already walking towards the stairs. 

Noel only made a cheeky face and gestured for Reza to follow him. They followed the younger brother downstairs, heading outside where they walked to Noel's car. It was an older model, but it was in fair shape and looked well taken care of. The messenger unlocked the car and got in the driver's seat, unlocking the other doors.

"Pop the boot, will ya?" Noel said from outside as Liam went into the backseat. Reza pressed a button and the trunk was unlatched, Noel placed the duffel bag inside with a faint _thud_ , slamming the trunk shut. 

Noel got into the car and slid into the front seat, pulling the side door closed. He fished out a carton of cigarettes from his jacket pocket, tugging the lid open. 

"Take us to it then." He ordered nonchalantly, taking out a lighter from the glove compartment. 

Reza turned the keys in the ignition and checked the rearview mirror before driving off into the dark, empty streets. No sign of life anywhere except for the three souls in a car in the early hours of the morning. 

The ride to their location was quiet, save for the wind blowing through the cracked window and the faint music that could be heard from the radio. Liam insisted that they tune into his favorite station. Noel smoked and didn't say a word. 

After some time, Reza stopped the car at a local park, turning off the engine. 

"How much time we got?" Noel asked.

Reza looked at his watch. "About an hour until sunrise."

"That'll do," Noel replied, opening the door and flicking the used up cigarette onto the cement.

The three men stepped out of the car, Noel going to unlock the trunk and retrieve the duffel bag while the other two waited on the sidewalk. Once he went over to them, Reza led the two brothers further into the wide area, crickets chirped around them as they walked, the only source of light being the fluorescent street lamps that lined the path. 

It took less than two minutes when Reza froze in front of a large bush, turning around to face the brothers. His face wracked with fear and apprehension. 

"It's not a pretty sight, I'm warning you." 

"We can handle it," Liam said flippantly, moving around the bush to see what they came for. 

The younger brother made a grimace, he looked up, beckoning Noel over with a wave of his hand.

"It's not the worst we've seen," Liam said, unmoving as his brother came by his side. 

"But it's worse than the last one." Noel finished, setting the duffle bag down next to his feet.

The body was male, looking barely over eighteen, his light skin ashen and his lips were already set in the usual blue pigment that was found in corpses. He was laying on his stomach, his head turned to the side and his eyes were closed, appearing more asleep than dead. His clothes were ripped and his hair matted with dirt, indicating that there was a struggle. 

Noel knelt down on his knee, unzipping the duffel bag and took out several items. "He's been dead for 'bout an hour or two," He remarked, passing a small glass vial containing a white powder to Liam. "so this was recent."

Liam uncorked the vial and poured some of the white powder into his hand, he turned and stood in front of the corpse, eyeing it with a blank face. Without any hesitation, he tossed the powder up into the air and watched as it went from snow white to a scarlet red, disappearing into nothing as they fell down.

"Magic didn't do him in." He said, shrugging as he turned towards his brother. 

Noel nodded. "Let's turn him over then." 

The brothers got down onto their knees and carefully flipped the corpse onto its back, the action is a bit difficult with rigor mortis already in progress. They were expecting blood, cuts and slashes, the worst really when they turned the body over. But there were only bruises on the body, purple and red blotches covering his arms and neck, some could be seen through what was left of the victim's blue shirt. 

"Wasn't a wolf either, it would've torn him up," Noel added. 

"Maybe it was a natural," Reza said. 

Liam scoffed. "Nah, no natural person could've done this." He continued to inspect the body, checking for any more marks on the arms or chest area. He directed his attention to the upper part of the body, narrowing his eyes he spotted something on the neck, almost not detecting it in his exhaustion. 

"Think I know what got him." He stated. 

Noel looked to where his brother was staring attentively and made an _humph_. 

"That explains why there's no blood." 

Noel stood up and turned towards Reza. "We might know what killed him, and you're not gonna like it," He said, shaking his head slowly. "'specially the shifters."

Reza shuffled his feet awkwardly. "What do I tell them?" 

"Tell them they need to have a meeting and figure their shit out on what to do," Noel answered easily.

"And that we want our money by Friday night," Liam chimed in, pulling out a large, folded, dark sheet out of the duffel bag.

"Let's get this stiff out of 'ere before the sun comes up or we're fucked."

 

☼

 

Graham woke up to the sensation of warmth and softness. He heard the gentle beating of a heartbeat beside him, its beats soothing to his ears as he came into consciousness, his eyes blinked open slowly. 

He shifted tiredly as he glanced towards the owner of said heart, still deep in his slumber, one of his arms wrapped around Graham's waist. He smiled as he took in the sight of Damon, his face was set in a neutral expression, a sort of Mona Lisa smile present on his lips. 

The morning sunlight was pouring in through the windows, casting the room in a yellow-orangish hue. Graham felt as though they materialized themselves inside a painting, it felt unreal and wonderful. Damon, of course, was the subject of the painting. The lighting of the bedroom making his sun-kissed skin even more heavenly than it appeared.

He suddenly thought of Apollo, the Greek God of music, art, healing, and of the sun and light. Apollo was always one of Graham's favorite gods in the mythology. He remembered reading up about him a few times, being fascinated by the myth surrounding him. 

If Apollo ever had a human form, he figured he would look a little bit like Damon. 

_I'm catching feelings for this man_ , Graham thought. There was no use denying his feelings for him at this point.

That was one of his problems that Graham at certain times didn't want to admit to when he became smitten with someone, the attraction and the other feelings that came with it latched onto him fast. It's a sensation that he simply wasn't accustomed to that his logic would forget to turn on. 

He loved too much or much too little, there was no in-between. He needed to find that balance. 

Perhaps he could find it with Damon. 

Graham turned his head, squinting his eyes to look at the clock on the wall, it was barely even ten o'clock. They could stay in bed for another half hour or so. Sundays were days that were just for being lazy after all.

He laid his head back down carefully onto Damon's bare chest, wondering if he should wake him up or leave him be. It was still a bit early, so there was no rush really. Instead, he listened to the rhythmic beating of the sleeping man's heart.

Damon was practically a living and breathing heating pad, Graham smiled at the thought and briefly shut his eyes, simply enjoying the moment. It was so organic, he's never had a moment like this with another person. It was only a couple of seconds later when he felt a hand run through his hair lazily, his eyes opening in surprise. 

"I love the way you look at me," Damon muttered tiredly from up above. 

_That sneaky bastard_.

Graham made an indignant noise and lifted his head to face him, resting his chin on his chest. His lips were formed into a reluctant smile. He was caught staring, he figured it was bound to happen sooner or later. 

"And how do I look at you?" He asked with a playful tone. 

Damon smiled at him, his eyes half-lidded as he spoke. "Like…I'm the only person in the world." 

"You give yourself too much credit," Graham said, his finger making invisible circles across Damon's collarbone. 

Damon made a soft hum. "Maybe so." He replied, playing with a strand of Graham's hair. 

Graham smiled. "Morning, by the way." He moved forward and planted a kiss against Damon's cheek.

"Mornin'," Damon repeated, arching an eyebrow. "surely you can do better than that."

Graham rolled his eyes and smirked, leaning forward again and pressed a kiss against Damon's lips, lingering for a few seconds more than he expected to. Damon took the opportunity to deepen the kiss, cupping the back of Graham's head with his hand. 

Graham pulled back from the kiss after a minute and sighed in content, gazing at Damon. If someone had told him days ago that he would be lying in bed with someone the morning after a night of no sex, simply sharing kisses, he never would have believed them. 

"I'm sorry," Graham laughed quietly, rubbing his face with the palm of his hand, "This is kind of…unusual."

"What's so unusual?" Damon questioned, tilting his head as he became fully awake. 

"I dunno….it feels so natural doing this with you," Graham mused candidly, "I feel like I've known you for years."

Damon's lips spread into a fond smile, continuing to run his hand through Graham's already messy hair.

"Maybe we knew each other in another life." 

"You believe in all that stuff? Reincarnation and the like?"

Damon shrugged. "Don't see why not. Anything's possible, isn't it?"

"I guess so," Graham admitted, nodding slowly. 

He wasn't necessarily surprised that Damon would believe in those sort of things, even before he told him his secret. Damon struck him as the type of person that was more inviting of something or someone different in their lives, rather than the dismissal or plain old reluctant tolerance that ran rampant in people. 

"Is that why you didn't make a fuss when I told you about me?"

Damon moved his hand onto Graham's upper back, massaging the skin through the faded cloth. He was quiet for a moment, seeming almost hesitant to speak. 

"It might be," he said, staring off at nothing in particular. 

Graham hummed and he lifted his head when he remembered something that he missed.

"You asked me last night if I was able to hear your thoughts the whole time," Graham began inquisitively.

Damon pressed his lips together and made a short nod. "Yeah, what about it?"

"So what were you thinking about earlier?" Graham asked.

"Nothing," Damon answered a bit quicker than he would normally. 

_He's lying_ , Graham thought.

Graham sat up on his knees, moving to sit on top of Damon, straddling his waist. He bit the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing when he saw Damon's stunned reaction from below him. He figured that Damon was usually the one on top. Now it was his turn to feel like the fish out of water. 

"Tell me," He said, tilting his head. 

Now Damon was the one that looked bashful, Graham watched him as his mouth opened to speak, but no sound came out. He looked down at his lap and looked back up quickly. 

"It's nothing really," Damon insisted, rubbing at his neck. "It's not important."

"You sure about that?" Graham asked curiously, adjusting his position on Damon's lap. He ran the back of his hand against his skin in a teasing manner, noting the slight increase in the rise and fall of his chest. 

"Graham," Damon began, he placed his hands on Graham's waist, staring at him with a mix of desire and amusement. "you're killing me."

"Tell me, Damon," Graham repeated, smiling at the effect he had on him. He would be lying if this didn't raise his confidence a tad. He knew that Damon was getting turned on, which he had to admit he was as well. "Please?" He added calmly, flashing the other man an innocent smile, taking one of Damon's hands and moving it underneath his shirt. 

Damon let out a breath, his eyes were locked onto his covered hand before directing them back at Graham. "Alright, I…I was thinking about you mostly." He answered, finally caving in and staring at him with a sheepish smile. 

"Really?" Graham asked, "What about me?" 

"…I was thinking about how adorable you looked whenever you got all shy. How your face lit up with excitement whenever you talked about your favorite albums and groups," Damon answered, his sheepishness turning into tenderness as he went on talking. "listening to what you want later in your life, you're so passionate about what you want. I just…I dunno, I just admire you for that and so many other things." 

Damon's hand ran softly across Graham's abdomen, his eyes maintaining contact with his as he spoke. "I don't think I've ever met anyone like you, Gra." He finished. 

Graham absorbed all of this information, taking a second to repeat Damon's words of admiration. He was being completely honest with him as far as he knew. He realized, of course, he could peek into Damon's head to confirm, but it felt wrong now. It was as if he still believed Damon was just somebody who wanted to fool around. But that wasn't the case at all. For the first time in a while, Graham was putting his trust in somebody. Somebody that he was starting to fall for. 

Was it naïve of him to do so? Maybe it was. Was Graham regretting having told him his secret? Not today. 

"I've never met anyone like you either," He admitted, gazing at Damon with nothing but adoration and desire.

Graham leaned down and responded by lowering his head to Damon, his eyes closing as he pressed another kiss to his lips. It was tender at first before he brought more incentive into it, Damon's strong lips following in his movements. He pulled back after a few seconds, noticing Damon's unwillingness to stop the kiss.

"If you're trying to tease me, it's working," Damon said matter-of-factly, sounding a bit out of breath. 

"I don't know what you're talking about," Graham replied, smiling impishly. 

Damon, without warning, sat up and flipped their positions, Graham letting out a yelp of surprise as he was suddenly laying on his back. Damon's face was spread into a smile that was up to no good, running his hands against his sides that triggered a stifled giggle from him.

Damon raised his eyebrows, his mouth hanging open slightly, whatever he was about to say came to a stop when he heard the noise that came from Graham. 

"Gra, are you ticklish by any chance?" He asked with mischief in his voice. 

_Oh no_ , Graham thought, without any sort of dread for once. 

"N-No," Graham answered with much poise as he could muster, attempting to cover his smile with the back of his hand. 

Damon didn't look convinced at all and Graham knew he was doomed. 

"I don't believe you!" Damon declared, his voice rising as he began to mercilessly tickle Graham's sides.

Graham squirmed underneath him and laughed loudly, his eyes shut as he tried to move away from Damon, attempting to push off his hands, but to no avail.

"D-Damon! You f-fucking git!" He cried out between laughs, his face turning pink. Damon stopped after a few more torturous seconds and Graham panted heavily, his eyes wet from the tickling as he stared up at Damon with a grin lingering on his lips. He spoke again once he finally caught his breath.

"You bastard," He said with no real venom in his tone, shaking his head. 

Damon grinned back and pressed soft kisses onto his neck, Graham gave a sigh of bliss and tilted his head to the side, gasping quietly when he felt Damon sucking and biting onto his skin, already in the process of creating a hickey. It turned out Damon was very much into biting, both giving and receiving them. That was an extremely pleasant surprise in his book.

There was nothing else but the sound of Damon's kisses against his skin and his quiet sounds of pleasure until he heard the phone ring, disrupting the peaceful moment. 

Graham sighed and moved to get up, only to be gently pushed back down by Damon.

"Leave it," The blonde ordered softly, murmuring against his skin. An order that Graham would love to follow, however, the irritating ringing of the phone forbade him to do so.

"Dames," He breathed out, biting his lip. "I should answer, it's probably my mum." 

Damon made a displeased noise and pressed a quick kiss to his lips. "Alright then, go ahead."

"I'll be back," Graham assured him, getting up out of the bed. He grabbed his glasses off his nightstand and put them on as he padded over to the living room to where the phone was at. He picked up the handset on its last ring and held it up to his ear.

"Hello?" He answered. 

There was silence on the other end. 

"Hello?" He repeated, his brows furrowing. 

Still nothing, not even the sound of breathing. 

A sense of unease crept up on him and he pulled the handset away from his ear, speaking into the mouthpiece.

"Right, I'm hanging up." He replied to no one, feeling peeved with the disconnection. He hung up and began to walk back to his room before the phone rang again. He stopped and looked at the phone, silently debating whether or not he should bother answering. 

He hesitated before picking up the handset again, answering with a firmer tone. 

"Hello?"

"Good Morning, dear." His mum's sweet voice replied. 

"Mum, was that you before?" Graham asked cautiously.

"What do you mean?"

"Did you call me earlier?" 

"No, I didn't. Why?"

"Oh, I got this call right before you phoned," He said, shaking his head, "Never mind, probably just a wrong number. How are you?"

"Good, good. I'm making breakfast for your father and I. I didn't wake you, did I?"

"Uh, no, I was already up." He lied, rubbing his forehead, "I'm about to get something to eat."

"Good! By the way, how was your night out with your friend…err…Damon, was it?" His mum questioned. 

"Yeah, Damon. We had fun, had a drink." He replied swiftly, "Well, now you know I'm fine, so I'll leave you to it."

"Now hold on, Gra," His mum scolded lightly, "it's not every day I get to hear from you even though I should." 

Graham let out a quiet sigh. "Yeah, you're right, sorry. What's on your mind?" 

"Well, I wanted to know if there's anything new with you since you've been so busy."

"No, nothing new." 

"You sure? No word back from that job you told me about? Any girl catch your eye?" 

Graham figured that was where she was heading with this conversation. He was going to have to let her down gently again.

"No, Mum, I do-" He stopped when he felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist, blushing profusely when he felt Damon planting kisses on his jawline. 

"Dames," He muttered quietly, moving the phone away from his ear. "She's going to hear."

"She won't," Damon spoke, resuming his teasing kisses.

Graham stammered and raised the phone back up again. "Uh, Mum, there's really nothing new going on."

"Graham, are you with someone?" His mum asked, the suspicion obvious in her voice.

"No! I uh…." He faltered, desperately thinking of an excuse, "I…I got a cat." 

He felt Damon pause in his kisses, a smile forming against his skin. 

"A cat? Oh, how sweet. What's its name?" She asked.

There was a pinch on his hip and Graham flinched, swatting Damon's hand away. 

"Bastard!" He said with a mock-seriousness tone. 

"Bastard?" His Mum replied in confusion.

"No, no! That's not his name, I don't got one for him yet!"

Damon was shaking with held back laughter behind him, the nerve of his man.

"Well, let me know when you name him. I'll leave you be then, dear, I got to finish up here." His mum said.

"Okay, I'll ring you later, promise," Graham reassured her. 

"Alright then, talk to you soon."

"Bye, Mum." He said, hanging up and setting the handset back down. He turned around and playfully punched Damon's now clothed chest, smiling as he crossed his arms. "Prick!"

Damon laughed, pulling him back close and pressed a kiss on his cheek. 

"Sorry, couldn't help it." 

Graham smiled. "You're forgiven, I guess," He said, touching his cheek. "I'm hungry, do you want something?" 

"Sure." The blonde replied, letting him out of his grasp. 

Graham walked over to the kitchen, opening the fridge and began to take out items of food, humming to himself quietly. 

"So I take it your folks don't know?" Damon questioned, stepping into the kitchen. 

Graham faltered in his movement for a second, moving to place a frying pan on the stove. He knew what the other man meant by that.

"No." He said, turning on the gas. "Do yours?" 

"They suspected. They sat me down and asked me one day." Damon answered, leaning against the counter. "I was about seventeen. I told them the truth, that I liked girls and boys." He shrugged. 

"And they were okay with it," Graham stated, the corner of his lips tugging upward. "You're lucky." He took out some slices of bread out of the wrapping and placed two into the toaster. 

"I am, yeah. I'm grateful," Damon said softly, Graham could feel his eyes on him even as his back was turned. 

"Do you ever plan on telling on your folks?"

Graham turned to look at him, his expression uncertain. "I've thought about doing it a couple of times. I don't think now is a good time."

"Are they religious or more conservative?" Damon asked.

"Not exactly, but…I dunno, they never suspected, and if they did, they've never confirmed it with me." Graham said, somberness tinting his response. He turned back around and poured some cooking oil into the pan.

Damon smiled sadly and stood next to him, helping Graham by taking out the eggs and sausages. 

"You're afraid they might react badly." 

Graham nodded. "Basically, yeah." 

Damon placed his hand on his shoulder. "If you ever need help with that, just know that I'll be there for you, 'kay?" 

Graham made a small smile. "Thanks." He said calmly. 

"'course," Damon replied.

They continued to prepare their breakfast with no interruptions, within less than an hour, their meal was ready, hot chamomile tea included. The two of them ate and drank, discussing random topics and complaining about their huge amount of assignments. It was nice for Graham, waking up in the morning with someone he liked and having a simple breakfast. He could get used to days like these. 

He noticed Damon making occasional glances at the clock as they finished eating, he sat up and placed his utensils onto his empty plate. 

"Got plans later?" He asked. 

Damon sighed. "Yeah, I have to do some grocery shopping with my flatmate and some other things I've put off."

"You didn't mention you had a flatmate," Graham said with a tilt of his head. 

"His name's Jamie," Damon said informatively, getting up from his seat and picking up his plate and cup. "He's an artist, like you." He added with a smile. "I think you two might get along."

"Really?" Graham questioned with a smirk, moving to stand up. "Just because we're both artists?" 

"Also because you're both great companies to be around," Damon remarked cheerfully, carrying his items to the kitchen sink. 

Graham ran that assessment through his head a few times before replying as he walked to the kitchen.

"Well, I'll have to meet him to see for myself." 

"How does Wednesday sound?" Damon asked. 

Graham placed the dishes in the sink, looking at Damon with a small smile. He seemed composed on the outside, but he was beaming on the inside. Damon was making plans to see him again. 

"Wednesday works." He said with a short nod. 

"Great," Damon said, smiling softly. He gestured to the bedroom with his head. "I'm going to get dressed, be back soon." He stepped out of the kitchen and went over to the small hallway, leaving Graham alone once again.

Graham wanted him to stay a bit longer, but he knew it would be selfish of him to ask. The man had other things to do and he didn't want to appear clingy. 

He reached over to the radio resting on the counter and turned it on, switching between stations with the dial, stopping when he heard a news report.

" _…have been reports of university students showing strange behavior, suffering from occasional memory loss and losing track of time. Parents, professors, and doctors fear that may be due to excessive drug usage or abuse of prescription medication like Xanax in the youth community. Police are currently conducting an investigation into these occurrences--_ " 

Graham changed the station, rolling his eyes. The news had a tendency to exaggerate things, especially about the younger generation. People like him to put it shortly. 

He stopped the dial on a station he liked, Peter Gabriel's soulful voice sang as he began to clean up around the kitchen. He heard Damon's footsteps after a few minutes and looked up, seeing him fully dressed and standing in front of the entrance.

Graham tossed the sponge into the sink and dried his hands with a towel, setting it down when he was done.

"You look good," He chuckled, "I don't think I told you last night." 

Damon's child-like smile came back and he crossed the short distance between them, taking one of Graham's hands into his own. 

"Thanks," He replied, his face was mixed between joy and reluctance as he spoke, "I'd like to spend more time here, but I've got to go."

"That's alright," Graham reassured, his hand becoming warm in his hold. "We'll see each other in a few days, yeah?" 

"Yeah," Damon said quietly as he looked at him, smiling vibrantly. Graham had an urge to take a picture of him right in that second. A photo to keep of him until he saw him again or maybe as a reference for a future painting.

"So Wednesday it is," Damon said.

"At your place," Graham confirmed, pressing a chaste kiss to his lips, pulling back quickly before it grew more intense, noticing the slight dismay in Damon's expression. 

"If I keep kissing you, I'm gonna have a hard time letting you leave." He explained to the blonde. 

Damon smirked. "Is that right?"

"Yes, now clear off before I change my mind." Graham smiled, leading him to the front door by the hand, unlocking and opening the door with his free hand.

"I'll see you soon," Damon promised, warmth in his blue eyes once more. 

"See you soon," Graham repeated, watching as Damon stepped out into the hallway and walked towards the stairs, glancing back at him briefly before going downstairs. 

Once he was out of sight, he closed the door and leaned his back against it, letting out a sigh. 

_I am definitely catching feelings for this man_. 

 

★

 

"So are you going to tell me about your weekend or what?" He heard Miranda ask across from him.

The two of them were sitting outside at a table for their lunch break. The weather wasn't too bad, the skies were cloudy, but it most likely wasn't going to rain today. 

Graham doodled on his sketchpad. "It was alright." He responded to Miranda's question, eyes glued to his drawing. 

"Anything of interest happen to you?" She probed, right before taking a bite out of her apple. 

"Not particularly, no." He said, his pencil moving faster across the paper. 

Miranda chewed for a couple of seconds. 

"You're a terrible liar, you know that?" She said, he could already picture her look of judgment. 

Graham set down the pencil and moved back in his seat, making a small smile. 

"Fine. I went out with that bloke that came in here last week." He admitted. 

Miranda gasped and sat up in her seat. "Ha! I knew it! What happened?"

"I didn't sleep with him if that's what you're wondering," Graham explained hastily, raising a hand, "Well, I did sleep with him, but it was nothing sexual. We went out to eat and then we came back to my flat, he spent the night." He concluded.

"Are you going to see him again?" Miranda asked. 

"We made plans this week," Graham answered.

Miranda made a pleased smile, bouncing slightly in her seat. "That's wonderful, I'm happy for you Gra, really. It's about time you got involved with someone." 

"Thanks, Mum," Graham replied sarcastically, smiling.

"Can you tell me about him?" Miranda asked politely.

Graham's watch beeped, signaling that their break time was over. 

"Alright, on the way back." He said, crumpling up his paper bag and getting up, throwing it into the nearby bin. 

"Start from the beginning," Miranda beamed, gathering up her things and disposed of her trash as well. 

The two made the short walk back to the library, Graham telling her everything about what happened that night, laughing at her enthusiastic reactions. He left out telling Damon about his telepathy. He trusted Miranda, but that was too much of a bomb to drop on her. The fewer people knew about him, the better. 

They arrived back at the library not long after their talk, Miranda going to the checkout desk and himself going to the rows of shelves, wheeling the cart around to put every book back in its place. Another day at work as usual. 

The cart was empty by the time it was almost the end of his shift. He checked his watch, only twenty minutes more and he would free to go home. Not to relax, unfortunately, since he still had two assignments to complete. He needed to finish them up soon and get a decent amount of rest or else he was going to be a zombie tomorrow. The lack of sleep was starting to take a toll on him.

He maneuvered the cart to face the opposite direction and began to push it towards the storage room, his job was done and now he could use whatever time he had left to talk to Miranda. If she was too preoccupied, he'll just do some reading.

Graham heard quiet voices coming from a shelf in front of him, he could barely see the two figures from the small empty spaces between the books and shelves. It seemed to be a man and a woman talking to each other, probably a couple from the looks of it. He didn't pay any mind until he froze in his pace, the cart coming to a stop. One of the voices he recognized almost instantly. 

"Can we please leave? It's quite boring in here." The female voice complained.

"Not yet, I need to figure out which one to get." The familiar male voice responded with a mild scolding.

"We've been here for almost an hour, just bloody pick one, Alex!" The female voice hissed lowly.

_Oh shit._

This cannot be real, why was this happening to him? This had to be some sort of karma or something. Of all the people that could have been here today, it just had to be Alex James. What the hell was he going to do now? He already had an awkward experience with the man less than 48 hours ago and he really didn't want one again. 

If he continued walking forward, he most definitely was going to be spotted by him. He would have to take the long way to the storage room, it was only way not to be seen.

Graham turned the cart around as quietly as best as he could, wincing when one of the wheels made a loud squeak. He began to walk, moving the cart slightly faster.

"Excuse me? Can you help us?" He heard the girl's voice requested from behind him. 

He pretended not to hear her and kept on pushing the cart, the girl let out a scoff.

"He ignored me, that wanker," He overheard her say to Alex.

_She's pleasant_ , he thought, rolling his eyes. 

Graham got far away enough that he wasn't able to hear his response, he turned the cart to the left and went on the all the way to the other side of the aisle of the shelves, he could see the door to the storage room from his position. He had to be quick. 

He continued to push the cart, holding his breath once he was approaching the aisle where Alex was. He hopefully wouldn't be able to see him from the distance. All he had to do was keep moving forward and don't look. He reached the aisle and sped up, his knuckles turning white as he gripped the handle. He fought the tempting urge to turn his head, letting out a breath once he went past it. 

He managed to get to the storage room and opened the door, placing the cart inside and shutting the door once he was out. Clean and simple. Now would be a good time to go find Miranda, or better yet, have a smoke outside. 

Graham strolled towards the front desk, a weight lifted off of his shoulders as he walked. He took a brief glimpse of the aisle Alex was at, seeing nothing as he went by. Perhaps the rude girl he was with finally convinced him to leave. 

He looked forward again and came to a sharp halt; he was wrong, what else was new?

Alex was standing right in front of the checkout desk, handing Miranda two books for her to scan with a polite smile. He wasn’t all in black this time, he was wearing a navy blue hoodie with white and red stripes in the middle and jeans. It was far from the look he had on the night he met him. The girl next to him had strawberry blonde hair and was wearing a red dress with flowers, her arms crossed, looking not amused in the slightest. Was she his girlfriend? _Why do I care?_

He was staring for too long and he knew it was too late to move when Alex locked eyes onto him, his eyes widening ever so slightly and a smile appeared on his face. He waved at Graham and looked back at Miranda as she handed him back his books.

Graham took his chance and made a break for it, going through the door for employees only and he went to the staff area. He reached his locker and took out his keys from his pocket, unlocking it. He grabbed his belongings and put on his brown jacket, leaving the locker open in his hurry. 

He went out the door and started heading towards the other exit, he knew his shift wasn't over yet but he couldn't care less at the moment.

"Hello, Graham." Alex's silvery voice greeted from behind. 

Graham silently cursed himself, turning around to face Alex, the same smile still on his face, holding his two books against his chest. He couldn't lie to himself and say that he didn't look handsome, he looked less intimidating as well with more color in his apparel. 

"Hello," He acknowledged with a short nod of his head. 

"I didn't know you worked here." The taller man said.

"Well, now you do," Graham replied apathetically. 

Alex's smile began to diminish. "You're not pleased to see me."

"I'm not," Graham confirmed, "Not after that stunt you pulled on Saturday."

Alex sighed, his calm expression forming into an apologetic one. 

"Look, if you think I was just trying to wind up Damon, I wasn't. I know that's what it looked like, but that wasn't what I was trying to do."

"Then what were you trying to do?" Graham inquired. 

"Extend an olive branch," Alex elaborated, "trying to make things right again between us." 

"That obviously went well." Graham quipped dryly.

Alex smirked and shrugged. "Both of our faults, really. Damon can be a hothead and I've been told I have no filter." 

Graham looked to the side, a smile threatening to creep up on him. The accuracy was his statement was all too true. 

"I'd appreciate it if you two try not to kill each other."

"No promises," Alex commented, "For now at least." 

Graham didn't know what to respond to that. He looked at the books that Alex was holding.

"What are you reading?" 

"Oh, these?" Alex said, holding up the two paperbacks, "One's French poetry and the other is Carl Sagan." 

"Can I have a look?" Graham asked. 

Alex handed him the books, Graham took them and looked at the Carl Sagan copy first. 

"So you're into science?" 

"More or less, space science in particular," Alex responded with a small smile.

Graham nodded, giving his attention to the other book. 

" Les Contemplations," He said, running his finger across the cover, "Victor Hugo." He looked up at Alex. "Isn't that the same bloke who wrote Les Misérables?"

"And The Hunchback of Notre Dame," Alex inputted. 

"I see," Graham said, opening the book and flipped through the pages, stopping on one to take a closer look, brows furrowing. "Hang on, this is in French."

"Good, it'd be unfortunate if it was in Spanish," Alex replied jokingly. 

"You speak French?" Graham questioned, tilting his head.

"Yup, still need to work on my reading though," Alex said, standing straighter with a wider smile. "It's my major."

"That's neat," Graham said, passing the taller man back the two books. "I wish I had the time to learn another language."

Alex moved closer to him, his eyes gaining a gleam in them as he said that. "I could teach you." 

Graham didn't hide his smile this time. "You're seriously offering to teach me French?" 

"Why not? It's a beautiful language," Alex beamed. 

"What if I wanted to learn something else," Graham mused, "Like German, for example?"

Alex's lips curled. "Please tell me you're kidding."

Graham snickered. "What have you got against Germans?" 

"Nothing, just every time they speak it sounds like they're yelling or having a stroke," Alex complained.

"That is not true," Graham laughed quietly. It was strange, how quickly his mood changed when he was Alex. He was apprehensive of him one second and was about to bolt out the door and now he was cracking jokes with him about how Germans talked.

"Alex!" The strawberry blonde from earlier called out quietly. _This was either going to be normal or extremely awkward_ , Graham thought.

"Alex," The girl from spoke again as she walked up to the other man, "Are we going or what?" 

Alex briskly turned around to face her, his voice going firm. "Wait for me outside, I'll be right there."

All the frustration that was written on her face evaporated, turning blank as he spoke to her. 

"If you say so." She responded without emotion, she turned on her heel and walked to the exit. _That was odd_.

Graham spotted the slight irritation on Alex's face as he faced him again.

"You should go be with your girlfriend," Graham suggested, "She looks bothered."

Alex shook his head. "She's not my girlfriend."

"Friend of yours then?"

"No, I shagged her and she wanted to see me again, so I decided to be nice and play along. I'm going to tell her I'm not interested before we part ways." Alex confessed, without blinking an eye. 

_Of course, he did. No filter as usual._

Graham felt the green monster running around angrily inside him and he pushed it down, he couldn't feel envy. He just couldn't, how could he be feeling envy when he wasn't even interested in Alex? The word "non-commitment" rolled off of him in waves. He wasn't even going to continue seeing that girl like he said. _Isn't that a good thing?_

His lips became tight and he nodded curtly. "Right, well, good luck with that." He said, beginning to walk past Alex before he felt a hand on his arm, keeping him in place. 

He swerved his head to look at Alex, darting his eyes down to his hand and back up to him. 

"Can I have my arm back?" He asked flatly. 

"Only if you agree to something," Alex replied. 

Graham huffed and started to direct his eyes elsewhere. "Look, Alex, I don't know what type of game you're playing with me or with Damon-"

"I'm not playing any game," Alex retorted, his grip on his arm softening. "Just hear me out?"

Graham sighed and gestured for him to keep talking.

"Alright, what is it?"

"There's this café near where I live, you'd like it and I want to spend Friday night with you there."

"This sounds like a date," Graham stated.

"It's not if you don't want it to be." Alex shrugged, reassuring him with a smile. "If you say yes though, I'll tell you the truth about what happened between me and Damon."

Graham raised an eyebrow. "Seriously?"

"Seriously," Alex repeated, he let go of his arm and stuck out his hand in front of him. "No secrets, nothing. Only the truth. Deal?"

Graham looked at him for a long moment, considering his options. He tried to read Alex's mind again, but he couldn't hear a thing. There was silence, he couldn't even see any images. He was going to have to take another leap of faith. Either way, he was going to get some information. Whether Alex was telling the truth or not, he'll figure it out.

"Fine," He decided, shaking Alex's hand, he still wasn't used to the coldness of his skin. "Deal."

Graham let go of his hand and stepped back. "So I guess I'll see you Friday night." 

Alex smiled. "Until Friday, gorgeous." 

Graham waved and began to head towards the exit, the blush tinting his cheeks as he walked. This was completely unfair. This was ridiculous, why did Alex always get to have the last word? He stopped and turned back around, not this time.

"Hey," He said to Alex softly, not too loud since they were still in a library. He watched as Alex looked back at him, a curious look appearing on his face. 

_What do I say?_ He thought for a second before smiling. 

" _Du bist der schöne_ ," Graham recited slowly. 

"What does that mean?" Alex asked, furrowing his brows. 

"Figure it out, Frenchman," Graham replied with a smirk, almost bursting with laughter when he saw the dumbstruck look on Alex's face. He turned and strolled to the doors, giving Miranda a brief wave, walking out of the place with something brewing in him that felt like confidence. 

_Your move, James._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I meant to post this on the 15th, but I got super sidetracked so sorry for the delay! I hope you all liked this chapter and you'll be definitely be seeing the Gallaghers again later. :)


	6. it's my life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damon evaluates his current life and gets some advice from Jamie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is strictly Damon's POV, I've been wanting to do this for a while!
> 
> Warning: This chapter contains mentions of past drug abuse.
> 
> Chapter title is based on the song by Talk Talk.

If there was one thing that Damon always knew he wanted, it was success. He wanted to succeed in his life and feel accomplished later on in it. Satisfaction was necessary, the last thing he needed was a mid-life crisis down the road. 

Whether he became a musician or an actor, he wanted to find happiness and success in whichever one would turn out better for him. But, of course, like any young man at his age, there was the occasional pressure that brought out the stress and fear in him. The fear of not getting to where he needed to go. Who didn't have that fear really?

There was another thing that Damon wanted and as terribly cliché, as it sounded, it was love. 

Damon was always a bit of a romantic at heart, ever since he was a teenager. He would always be involved with someone, whether it was only for a couple of weeks or for more than a year. He was happier when he was with someone he cared for and knowing that they felt the same. 

When the relationship would end, he would be in a state of gloom for a fortnight or so, more than a month if the relationship truly meant something to him. It happened with his last serious partner and he tried everything to forget about her and move on. Her being Justine. The breakup was mutual, at least that's what he wanted to believe. Letting go of her was difficult, especially when they were together for nearly two years. The first few months were torture, he drowned himself in assignments for class and his music, staying occupied constantly. 

He was tempted to fall back into an old habit once or twice, being offered to him by strangers and acquittances at a do, showing off the all too recognizable tin foil accompanied with a syringe. He managed to resist, as difficult as that once was.

Only a few people knew certain things about him that he wouldn't dare tell anyone else. His parents knew one thing but didn't know the other. His close friends knew about almost everything about him, except for Louisa. She knew about his other secret but would probably go mad if he told her about the former problem he's kept from her.

But there are three people who know all of his secrets. Justine, whom he believed for a temporary, happy moment that she would be his life partner. The other he can't stand the sight anymore of without wanting to punch his smug smirk off his face. Last, but certainly not least was Jamie. 

It was complicated, to be honest, breaking off his ties to Alex and Justine. He was miserable. He was alone. That was another one of his fears. Damon hated being alone, even the idea of being in solitude or working alone bothered him. But he thankfully didn't stay in that state for too long.

After his fallout with Alex and breakup with Justine, he became close friends with Jamie who helped him through his rough days. He got on with his life, focusing on his acting major, and staying clean. He was going to move on and focus solely on himself. Nothing and nobody was going to distract him from his goal. He was positive of that.

Then he met Graham. Graham Coxon with his wide, brown eyes filled with sensitivity and wonder, his dark hair that felt like the softest fabric. His faint circles under his eyes that gave him a sort of innocent appearance to him. He had thoughts of him from time to time during the day; his gentle laughter and his small smiles plagued his dreams almost every night. This was now more than just a mere attraction now, he realized that. 

Damon had become completely enamored with Graham. 

He had only known Graham for less than a fortnight and he knew so much about him. He loved how ecstatic he would get when he talked about the things he enjoyed, he loved his dedication and passion for art and music, the sleepy look that would appear on his face whenever he was daydreaming. He especially loved the way Graham would glance away shyly whenever he complimented him as if praise was something that wasn't common for him. For him, it should be. 

It was as though the timid natured man had cast a spell on him, enchanting his body and soul. But Graham was a natural human, he didn't even know about the supernatural. Damon believed at first that Graham was aware of the other world, it was made obvious that he didn't when he told him about his telepathy. 

But that was the strange thing about Graham, he had something that could only be explained by unnatural forces and yet he was a natural. Or at least he believed himself to be one. He wasn't a pagan, he wasn't a wolf or shifter, or anything else. He behaved and looked like any other natural person in London.

Of course, Damon learned very early on in his life to never judge a book by its cover. There was certainly more to the dark-haired man that meets the eye and he was determined to find out what it was.

He cursed himself for not going to the library more often, he probably would have gotten to know Graham earlier. He racked his brain trying to remember if he had ever seen him there. Nothing came up. He was preoccupied with other things as far as he knew and not all of them were healthy habits. But it didn't matter, what mattered was that he knew him now. 

_Better late than never_ , he repeated Graham's words the day he rang him up. 

He wondered how things will go for them in the future if Graham would accept him for who is and wouldn't mind dating a former junkie. He imagined bringing him over to his old home for one of his visits, introducing him to his family. His mother Hazel would absolutely adore him. 

He fiddled with the beads on his necklace in his hands, staring at it for a long moment before putting it back on, back around his neck where it rightfully belonged. He turned towards the mirror in front of him, looking deep before figuring out something he was debating on before. He knew what to give to Graham for his birthday. 

Damon got up from his bed and went to his dresser, opening the top drawer, pulling out articles of clothing, he stopped when he found what he was looking for. He took a small, wooden box made of oak out of the drawer, tracing the intricate designs on the lid. He sat back down on the edge of his bed, opening the cover and smiled fondly at its contents. 

There laid another beaded necklace that was made by his mum, along with photos and little trinkets from his childhood. He took out the necklace and placed it beside him, he took out the rest of the items, picking up the small pile of polaroids and looked through them. There were some of himself and his mum, his sister, a group photo with them including his dad. He could remember almost everything about the days those pictures were taken. 

The last Polaroid brought conflicting feelings in him. It was a photo of him and Alex around the age of twelve, dressed in their school uniforms and wearing their satchels outside his home, both with matching smiles on their faces. Alex hadn't even hit his growth spurt at that time yet. They both looked excited, it was probably taken on their first day of school.

It was better back then when they were younger, their friendship was laidback and they got along quite well, despite being polar opposites. Whenever Damon would get picked on, Alex would be there, fighting back the bullies and telling them to back off. The bullies eventually eased up on him as he grew older, he would still get called a fag or a queer. He figured it was jealousy because he would be surrounded by girls, the fact he had an older girlfriend when he was fifteen made him more disliked. 

As for Alex, the bullies didn't dare go near him again after a while. He was far too intimidating with his height that he grew into at a certain age and his sharp tongue that would make the toughest bully feel like shit about themselves. He could be brutal when he wanted to be. Needless to say, it was nice having him around. Not just as a defense, but as a good friend that cared about him. 

He remembered all the fun times he would spend with Alex. They would talk endlessly about the music they liked, which artists were good and which weren't. Then it was girls once they grew older, then boys after they both confided in each other their secret, much to each other's surprise. 

Alex would always brag of his exploits with other people. He would tell Damon of who he snogged the other night when they smoked in the boy's bathroom, complaining that he would have gotten to third base if it wasn't for this girl's or boy's parents coming home earlier than expected. Damon would simply laugh and call him a twat. 

They shared a few kisses once or twice, the first time was only out of curiosity. Just to see what it was like to kiss another boy. He remembered Alex being eager to try it out and even went in for another kiss. He claimed that there was no difference when it came to kissing a boy or a girl. The taller boy frankly didn't have a preference, Damon decided that he didn't have one either. 

Even though they kissed and one time even experimented, they never went all the way and had forbidden themselves from entering into a relationship with each other. They were best friends, nothing more. Damon was content with his occasional short-lived girlfriends, (and the one boyfriend he had for about a fortnight who cut him off after they were almost caught kissing underneath a stairwell, the poor bloke's parents were quite religious.), Alex would be off shagging anyone that turned him on, continuing that streak into Goldsmiths. 

That was the Alex James he knew, worshipping New Order and Joy Division, flirting with anyone he found attractive, and watching classic movies late at night and eating snacks. The Alex whom he would skip the last class of the day with occasionally to go relax by the river or go to the local record store. 

Nothing compared to the Alex he knew now. Manipulative, unapologetic, and wicked. 

Damon wondered how things might have transpired if he had met Graham instead. How different would his life be if he grew up with him? He stared at the picture of him and Alex for another minute before shuffling it back into the pile of photos. No matter his feelings towards him now, he was glad he got to know him before he became a prick. Either way, he can't change the past. 

He picked up the beaded necklace and went back towards his dresser, pulling out a small, red velvet pouch and placed the necklace inside, tugging the string to close it tight. This would be his gift to Graham, a necklace like his, both granting luck and protection to the person who wears it. 

He realized his own necklace was preventing Graham from reading his mind from the moment he mentioned the day they met at the library. The problem was though; how was he going to tell him that? Explain that there is such a thing as magic. 

Perhaps Graham wouldn't think it such a big deal considering that he had a gift that some might consider magic itself. But if he was going to tell him that, he would have to tell him his other secrets. His past addiction and the truth about who he really was. He wasn't being honest with Graham and it was eating him up inside. 

_Would he still want to be with me after he knows?_

Damon sat up when he heard the front door open and close, Jamie's familiar voice calling out for him.

"Day, you here?" 

"Be right out!" He replied back, getting up and began to place the rest of items and clothes back into his dresser, pushing the drawer shut. He opened the door and walked out of his room, heading towards the kitchen. 

As usual, Jamie already had a cigarette lit, clamped between his lips. He was in the middle of preparing some coffee when he turned his head, nodding at Damon. 

"Alright?" He mumbled.

"Yeah," Damon nodded back in response, opening one of the kitchen cabinets, scanning it until he spotted the bottle of vitamins. He grabbed it and pushed the plastic lid open. "how are you?"

"Same old, same old. Just came back from the studio, made some real progress today." Jamie responded, turning on the coffeemaker. 

"That's good." Damon popped two orange flavored vitamins into his mouth and chewed, putting the bottle back inside the cabinet. 

Jamie made a hum, pulling the cigarette out from his lips and letting the smoke escape. 

"So are you gonna tell me where you spent the night on Saturday?" Jamie asked out of nowhere.

Damon narrowed his eyes in suspicion. "How did y'know I wasn't here? I thought you were at your girlfriend's flat."

"I was, but we stopped by around eleven because she left her keys here by mistake. And we noticed you weren't home," Jamie answered, nudging his shoulder. "Plus you've had that stupid grin on your face since Sunday, so fess up, Albarn." 

Damon scoffed and smiled reluctantly, taking a second to speak. 

"Well, I went on that date with that librarian like I told you about." 

" _And?_ " Jamie questioned, stretching out the word with a curious expression. 

"And I went back to his flat, he asked me to stay the night, so I did," Damon answered casually, shrugging.

"That's all?" Jamie asked in disbelief.

Damon's smile widened, his eyes facing the cabinets. 

"We kissed and talked, but we didn't do anything else. He didn't feel comfortable with that yet." 

"What a true gentleman," Jamie remarked in amusement. "When am I gonna meet him?"

"Probably tomorrow, since I've invited him over," Damon said. 

"Is that right?" Jamie asked, smiling, "This Graham bloke must be someone special."

Damon didn't reply, thinking to himself for a moment. 

"He's different, but a good different. It's weird, I've only known him for a couple of days and I feel like I can tell him anything," He pondered out loud, "I feel like I knew him in another life or something."

"So you fancy him," Jamie stated instead of a question. 

Damon nodded. "…I do. I want to keep seeing him."

Jamie waited for a beat before speaking again. "Does he know?"

Damon's smile slowly evaporated, his mouth set into a straight line. 

"About what?"

"Everything." Jamie clarified simply. 

"No," Damon said. 

"Are you _going_ to tell him?" 

"I want to…but I'm more worried about one thing than the other." 

Jamie sighed. "Day, if you're serious 'bout him, you have to tell him. You can't hide this thing forever."

"I'll tell him," Damon said firmly just as Jamie finished his sentence. "I will, I just need some time." He added in a softer tone. "This just feels like it's the calm before the storm, y'know? I don't want to fuck things up between us." 

Jamie nodded in understanding. "Well, if he truly is into you, he won't care about your past problems. And if he doesn't care about you being what you are," He continued, "Then he's probably in love with you."

Damon let out a groan. "Don't jinx it." 

Jamie held his hands out in defense, "Just saying my piece. I forgot how superstitious you can be sometimes." He said, taking another puff of his cigeratte. 

"I'm assuming he doesn't know 'bout Alex either." He said, breathing out the smoke. 

"Alex can go to hell for all I care." Damon spat out. 

The coffee machine made an _ding_ as the liquid stopped pouring, Jamie pushed a button and turned to face Damon directly. 

"Listen, mate….I know what happened between you two was bad, really bad," He started, "but this is getting fucking old. I mean, it's been more than a year and you're still at each other's throats!"

"Jamie-" Damon said before he was cut off.

"You two need to sort this out one day, I'm not saying be friends again, but have some kind of truce at least.' Jamie advised. 

"He showed up at our date, did I not tell you?" Damon spoke, pressing his lips together with a small frown.

"What?" Jamie said, placing his cigarette in the ashtray. 

"Yeah, he met Graham the night before, at a club, Graham told me he said he saw him through the window as he walking by. Does he honestly expect me to believe that?" Damon huffed. 

"I know where you're going with this and I need you to stop right there," Jamie ordered, moving to take out a mug from the cabinet, pouring himself a cup of coffee. "Alex may be an arsehole, but he's not a stalker." 

"You don't know that, you don't know what he's capable of," Damon argued.

"I know what exactly what's capable of, you told me so yourself," Jamie said, picking up the mug. "Day, you need to take a breath, alright?"

Damon sighed and lowered his head, leaning back against the kitchen counter. 

"I know," He mumbled, closing his eyes, "I know."

There was a tense silence until the phone rang a couple feet away from them, Jamie murmuring a quiet "I'll get it" before going over to answer, leaving Damon alone with his thoughts.

He heard Jamie talking, but couldn't decipher his words, mostly because he just wasn't paying any attention. He stood straight up again and opened up a cabinet, taking out a mug to drink coffee with. By the time he took the creamer out from the fridge, Jamie was already back in the kitchen. 

"That was fast, who was it?" Damon asked, his eyes on the coffee, watching as it turned from oil black to a beige as he poured the white cream into it.

"That was Dave," Jamie informed him, his tone more serious. "It's happened again."

Damon swiftly turned around and looked at Jamie, his eyes wide with shock. "What? When?"

"Sunday morning apparently, but they didn't say anything until today."

Damon swore under his breath and shook his head. 

"This is the third time in two months, why can't anyone figure out who or what's behind this?" 

"Don't know what to tell you, mate. But Dave did tell me something interesting."

Damon's eyes squinted slightly. "Like what?"

"They didn't have the usual people from the other times, they requested those two mages, the, uh, two brothers you told me about," Jamie said, running a hand through his messy hair. 

"Which two brothers?" 

"Y'know, the older one that called you a cunt and the younger one who thinks he's Lennon reincarnated?"

"Oh, Noel and Liam," Damon confirmed with a roll of his eyes. 

"Yeah. So there's that, here's hoping things don't get too out of control," Jamie said, "Also, he told me that there's going to be a meeting at the field. Friday night." 

"What time?" Damon asked. 

"Around nine o'clock, right after there's no more people around practicing," Jamie answered, taking a sip of his coffee. 

Damon knew this was getting bad when a meeting had to be called. Usually, the mages would sort something tragic like this out, but more supernaturals were showing up dead and it was showing no signs of slowing down. The community was starting to get afraid of being exposed to the natural world, the witches and mages were taking extra precautions by wiping memories of any natural person that suspected anything. There also was a buddy system being implemented, people were advised to not stay out too late if they were alone. 

But the threat was still there, lurking in isolated corners around the city and waiting for the next victim. What if the next one was natural? Someone who was simply minding their own business, someone like Graham. He gripped the edge of the kitchen counter tightly, forcing those horrible thoughts out of his head. He couldn't think like that.

"So everyone's going?" He asked Jamie after he composed himself. 

"Yeah, which means we have to be there. It's an emergency meeting, we'd look like dickheads if we don't show up." Jamie replied, picking up his cigarette from the ashtray and taking a drag. 

Damon nodded and knocked on the counter. "Right. Order us something, I'll pay when they get here." He said as he walked back to his room. 

"What do you want?" Jamie called out from the kitchen. 

"Anything, I don't mind!" Damon replied, disappearing into his bedroom. 

"Chinese it is then!" Jamie decided. 

 

★

 

The two of them ate their food once it was delivered and paid for, the sun was setting and the room was dark save for the lights coming from the kitchen and the television. Jamie continued to change the channels on the TV, grumbling about not finding anything good to watch. 

"Nothing but rubbish and MTV," Jamie complained, leaving the channel on a random music video and placing the remote on the coffee table. 

"Same thing," Damon replied wittily, stabbing a dumpling with his chopsticks. 

Jamie sucked his teeth in. "If I see any more of that Beavis and Butthead shit, I'm going to lose my fucking head." 

Damon smirked. "Ah, come off it. Surely, it's not that bad." 

"You're right, it's not bad. It's absolutely horrid." Jamie said, finishing off the rest of his noodles. 

"Nothing beats Charlie Brown, eh?" Damon asked, smiling.

"One of the best things the yanks ever gave us." Jamie declared confidently. 

Damon only made a light chuckle, Jamie's commentary never ceased to amuse him. 

He looked up when the telephone rang, he moved to get up and answer, but Jamie was already standing, waving at Damon to sit back down. He did so and continued to eat, hearing the phone stop ringing and Jamie speaking in the background. 

"Hello?….. Yeah, he's here," Damon heard Jamie say, turning his head around to see him, "….Ah, he's told me about you. Yeah, I'm his flatmate," He paused. "Right, I'll put him on." Jamie covered the mouthpiece with his hand, smiling at Damon mischievously.

"It's for you," He said with a grin, holding the phone out. 

Damon quickly got up and dashed over to Jamie, he already had a feeling who was calling and his heart leaped with anticipation, taking the handset from Jamie, giving him a knowing look to give him some space. Jamie got the hint and walked off with a wink, heading to his room. 

"Hello?" He answered clearly when once he was alone in the living room.

"Dames?" Graham's soft voice replied from the other end.

Damon smiled, the sound of his voice calming whatever nerves he was starting to get. "Hey, Gra." 

"Hey, how are you?" Graham asked, his voice sounding more alive. 

"Good, I'm good. What about you?" Damon asked. 

"I'm great, actually. I, uh…I got a call back from the job I applied to earlier. I got an interview next week."

"That's fantastic, Gra." Damon beamed, "What day are you going?"

"They told me Monday, around three o'clock."

Damon mentally checked his schedule to see if he had any plans that day. 

"If you want, I could accompany you there." 

"Oh, you don't have to, I don't wanna trouble you," Graham said quickly.

"Gra, It's no trouble," Damon insisted, "I want to be there for you when they accept you."

He heard Graham snicker from the other end of the line. 

"I wouldn't be so sure of that, I'm a complete mess under pressure." 

"You're gonna do great Graham, 'kay?" Damon said softly, thinking carefully of the next thing he wanted to say to him. "I'm going to be there and I'll wait for you while you ace that interview."

He didn't hear anything from Graham until he heard a sniffling sound.

"Graham? You alright?" Damon said, starting to become worried.

"Y-Yeah, I'm alright," The other man answered shakily, clearing his throat. "Sorry."

"You sound strange, you sure?" Damon probed. 

"I'm…." Graham sighed, "I could be better, this day wasn't the best I've had, getting that call back was probably the only good thing that's happened to me today so far."

Damon's heart broke a little when he heard the touch of sadness in his voice. 

"You want to talk about it?" 

Graham was silent for a moment. 

"It's my Dad," He confessed, "We…we had an argument over the phone, it was so ridiculous."

"What happened?" Damon asked. 

"He's not too keen on the idea of me having art as my major, he thinks it's a waste of time and money."

"He told you that?"

"Yelled was more like it, but yeah," Graham replied resentfully. 

"I'm sorry, Gra," Damon said.

"Don't be, it's not your fault." Graham said, "I figured it was going to happen eventually." 

Damon knew that Graham was slightly disconnected from his parents, but the case seemed worse with his father. Every time he spoke about them, it was always in a neutral manner. They sounded more like distant friends than his actual parents. He didn't shut them out of his life obviously by that phone call Graham had with his mother, but he wasn't an open book to them either, they didn't even know about his sexuality. 

Perhaps that's just the way Graham is, the way he's always been. Someone like him wouldn't be ready to tell him everything about himself, good and bad included. Damon was going to have to peel him back one layer at a time, he didn't want to make Graham feel pressured. He wanted him to feel at ease when he was with him, at last for the time being when he comes clean. Hopefully, all hell won't break loose later on.

"Do you want me to come over?"

"No, I'm alright," Graham said, an urging in his voice, "No need to worry about me, Dames."

Damon sighed. "Okay, only because you said so."

"Besides, I'm going to see you tomorrow," Graham inputted. "I don't want to interrupt whatever you were doing, so I'll leave you to it."

"No, no, you weren't interrupting anything important," Damon reassured him, "I was just eating and watching some telly with Jamie."

"Right, I spoke to him for a minute. How's he doing?" Graham asked. 

"He's doing fine, he's working hard on this comic he's doing with a friend of his," Damon answered.

"He's a comic book artist?" Graham inquired with a genuine interest in his question, the gloom and doom from earlier had disappeared.

"Yeah, I didn't tell you?" 

"You told me he was an artist, but you didn't say what type. Now I definitely want to meet him."

"I didn't know you were a comic book fan."

"I'm not, but there a few exceptions I enjoy," Graham explained, "Also I think comic book art is really underrated, some artists dismiss it and others only see it as cartoons." 

"Oh, Jamie's gonna get along just fine with you," Damon stated with a smile. 

Graham laughed faintly and Damon's smile grew wider, the sound giving him a fuzzy feeling in the pit of his stomach. 

"I hope so," Graham said, the enthusiasm making a return. He was quiet for a few seconds. "Now there's two good things that have happened to me today." 

"You must really want to meet Jamie, eh?" Damon commented.

"I meant talking to you, you dolt," Graham replied, struggling to keep the laughter out of his voice.

_He sounds much happier now, that's good._

"My mistake," Damon teased.

Graham chuckled and made a faint noise of surprise. "Oh, I almost forgot! I got the book you wanted to get."

"…What book?" Damon asked, trying to remember. 

"The book you came to the library for, the one you said you needed for an assignment?  Remains of the Day?"

_The book that I asked for!_

It came back to him and Damon made an _ah_ sound. "Right, yeah," He stalled, thinking of his next words, "That's great, thanks for remembering, I practically forgot about it. I've been working on two other projects." 

"You're welcome," Graham spoke, "I'll bring it with me tomorrow, where do I meet you?"

"You know that bookstore a couple of blocks away from that ice cream shop everyone from school goes to? How about there?" Damon suggested. 

"That's fine with me," Graham agreed.

"Alright, then I'll meet you there after class," Damon said.

"It's a date," Graham responded elatedly.

Damon couldn't stop the grin that took over his face. 

"I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Right, bye Dames." 

"Bye," Damon said finally, setting the phone back down carefully on the receiver, releasing a heavy sigh. 

The door to Jamie's room opened, his blonde tuft of hair poked out followed by a wave of smoke. 

"So? What did the librarian say to you?" 

Damon turned around and looked at Jamie with a serious face. 

"If I tell you something embarrassing, do you promise not to laugh?" 

"Depends on what it is." The other man answered. 

Damon nodded and crossed his arms. "When I went into the library that day when I met him," he confessed, "I went in because the weather turned to shit and needed somewhere warm to dry off."

"Go on," Jamie drawled, the traces of a smile beginning to form on his mouth, he probably already knew what Damon was going to say next. 

"I made up this lie that I needed a book for an assignment and that I couldn't find it. I just did it so I could talk to him." He shrugged, "It turned out the book wasn't even available and he offered to save it for me, I made a quick decision and I asked for his number," He ran a hand through his hair and took in a breath, "What does that say about me?"

He waited for Jamie's response, watching the artist think for a moment. A shit-eating grin then appeared on his face as he answered his question. 

"It means you're mad for him, mate."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jamie will be back in the next chapter, only momentarily though, since Damon and Graham are going to be spending some quality time together. *hint hint*


	7. dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damon introduces Graham to Jamie. After Jamie's departure, he reveals something to Graham that he's dreaded to say for some time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was originally gonna post on the 8th but got sidetracked again, so I apologize! Also, I debated very heavily on this chapter and decided it was WAY too long and way too much happening for one chapter, so I split it into two.
> 
> Warning: this chapter contains mentions of drug abuse.

Graham watched the clock on the other side of the room with as much intensity as someone during a chess match. 

If he had to listen to his professor go on more time about Nietzsche, he was going to blow his brains out. He looked back down and continued scribbling into his notebook, losing interest in the lecture towards the end. If he needed some information, he could ask Miranda for her notes or go to the library. 

This week so far was a roller-coaster for him, the high and low points being extremely impactful and were hard to stop thinking about. He had that terrible argument with his dad, that was a huge low point. The first half of his day being completely void of any joy whatsoever. But the bright side, he was going to have a shot to get that job at the art gallery on Monday. Not to mention, he was going to see Damon again today.

That phone call he had with him yesterday was something he never usually did, being vulnerable with someone that is. He didn't know what came over him, it was as if he couldn't hold back his feelings anymore. The stress, frustration, and somberness from the fight with his Dad caused something inside him to pour out his feelings to Damon. 

It felt good when he did it, like telling him released some of the tension that he was carrying. The bottled up emotions escaping from a crack in an invisible glass that followed him everywhere. It filled up over time, either by the stress from the overload of work he had to complete from his classes or by the stupidity from other people. It was the latter most of the time. 

Finally, he heard the awaited chiming of the bell and began to pack away his materials. He stood up and headed out of the room along with the other tired and dreary students. He needed something to keep up and running before he met with Damon. Luckily, one of the students that would sell sweets was nearby and Graham managed to get a chocolate bar. He began eating it once he paid the student, hoping the sugar rush will kick in later. He walked leisurely through the halls, making his way downstairs to one of the exits of the campus. 

"Graham!" Miranda called out to him, walking towards his direction. "Where you headed?"

He stopped and adjusted his satchel, "I'm going to meet up with Damon, you?"

"Back home to study, unfortunately." She sighed, smiling. "You have fun, alright?" 

"I will," Graham paused, recalling something he forgot, "Hey, did you get any notes down?"

Miranda rolled her eyes playfully. "Do you need some?"

"I might, yeah. I almost fell asleep halfway through class."

Miranda made a _tsk_ but rummaged through her bag anyway. "Bring them back as soon as you're done. And don't spill anything on them!" She instructed as she pulled out a small notebook, handing it over to him.

"I won't, promise. Thanks!" He said, taking the notes and giving her a quick kiss on the cheek before he walked off. "I owe you one!"

"Damn right you do!" She said, going the opposite direction. 

The minute he was outside, he immediately recognized the scent of rain, looking up to see the sky in a cement-like gray. The large puffs of clouds were forming, blocking out the sun completely. He saw a flash of lightning in the distance, followed by the clash of thunder. He groaned in frustration, the one day he forgot to bring his umbrella with him. He hoped the downpour wouldn't be too bad. 

Graham began to pick up the pace, speed-walking to the bookstore Damon asked him to meet at. He went past other students and civilians on the street, moving to another side once or twice to let a cyclist through, throwing away the chocolate wrapper in a trash bin as he walked. He was about halfway there when he felt the first drop of water hit his upper left cheek. 

_Oh well, at least I'm nearby the store now._

He continued on his way and tried to pay no attention to the light drizzle of rain that fell, that proved to be more difficult as it began to get heavier, the droplets increasing and the moisture in the air causing his glasses to fog. He stopped in his tracks to wipe at the lenses carefully with his jacket sleeve.

Thunder crashed loudly from up the sky and the rainfall took a turn for the worse. It went from a spring shower to a monsoon in less than a minute. Typical English weather as always. Graham continued to make his way to his destination, being careful not to slip and fall on the wet pavement.

He soon reached the bookstore and went through the door, the bell chiming as he entered the quaint and quiet establishment, the few people there were sitting or browsing the aisles. The older woman at the register gave him a welcoming smile to which he responded with a polite smile back. He let out a breath and ran a hand through his wet hair, exhaling when the room temperature air hit his wet and freezing body. He unzipped his jacket with a quick flourish of his hand and started to explore the store. 

He walked along the rows of shelves, scanning the titles, looking for anything of interest. He went past the fiction, horror, and mystery sections, going past them when none of the titles caught his attention. He continued browsing, occasionally stopping to look at a copy before putting it back. 

It was then that he reached the religion and new age area, which was a section he never paid much mind to. He decided one look couldn't hurt. He looked through the various copies for a few minutes, not finding really anything that stood out to him. He was about to go to another section when he heard a soft thud from behind. 

He turned around to find the source of the sound and looked down, finding a large, black book on the carpeted floor. Did he knock it over when he walked past it? He walked over to it and bent down, picking it up carefully. He inspected the cover, it was titled  Gods & Monsters. Eye-grabbing title to say the least.

He took the book with him and found an empty bench in front of a glass window, sitting down as he began to read. He turned a page every few minutes, reading the stories and myths and looking at the artwork that accompanied them. Some were ethereal and beautiful and some were gruesome and horrifying. Some were the stuff of legends, some were your average horror movie monster. 

Angels and Demons. He wasn't religious, so he didn't stay on those pages for very long. Witches. They were real in a way he supposed. Fairies. He only knew of them from A Midsummer's Night Dream and Peter Pan. Werewolves. Not likely to be real. Someone would have noticed a large wolf running around at night at the end of every month. 

He flipped through the pages, skipping certain passages that didn't interest him. He stopped when he saw a creature he wasn't familiar with, turning the page back. It was a shapeshifter, the artwork was a woman in mid-transformation, turning from a human into a deer. He began to read the information quietly to himself, relaxing against the bench. 

_Shapeshifters have the ability to transform into any other living creature at will, often making it impossible to detect one. They are one of the oldest mythological creatures in world history, being present in nearly every culture and religion. It grew popularity during The Middle Ages where it was believed shapeshifting was a trait of witchcraft and sorcery. It is a common trope in children's storybook fables, modern fantasy, and pop culture. While some shapeshifters are able to transform into other human beings, there is another type of shapeshifting known as Therianthropy, which is the ability to shapeshift into any animal._

That was a bit terrifying, the thought of shapeshifters walking around and he would never know who or what was one. He moved on to the next page. There were so many entries about these myths, some he's never even heard of, it was quite interesting surprisingly. What was a Wendigo? He turned the page and made a disgusted face. Cannibalistic creatures apparently. He moved onto the next passage. Mermaids obviously, he's heard of. He turned the pages, raising an eyebrow at the next image that appeared in front of him. 

It was a black and white painting of a pale woman with long, dark hair wearing a white dress, straddling over an unconscious man on a bed. Two, small puncture holes on the man's neck can be seen with dark liquid dripping out of them. It didn't take a genius to figure out what creature the woman was. 

He stared at the page longer than he intended to, the feelings it brought out in him were sort of myriad. It was portrayed in an ominous view, it was meant to strike fear. Graham saw the horror in the painting, but he also saw beauty. A strange intermixture of the two. He felt like he had seen something like this before, but couldn't figure out where.

"Must be a good book you're reading," He heard Damon's voice state.

Graham nearly dropped the copy and sat up, gripping the spine of the book to prevent it from falling. 

"Oh, Hey," He greeted Damon, looking up and facing the blonde. 

Damon was leaning against one of the shelves, wearing a navy blue windbreaker jacket and a relaxed smile on his face. 

"Hey, sorry if I scared you." He said, walking over to him. 

"You didn't scare me," Graham lied quickly, smiling as he set the book to the side. "How long have you been standing there?"

"About twenty minutes." 

Graham's smile cracked a bit. "You're joking, right?"

"Of course I am," Damon laughed, his face set into a mock-serious expression. "It was five minutes."

Graham chuckled and scooted over to the left side of the bench, letting Damon sit next to him. 

"How was your day?"

"It was alright, class was easy going today. How was yours?" Damon said, moving closer to Graham.

Graham shrugged. "Nothing special, almost fell asleep a couple of times." He responded nonchalantly.

"You need to get more sleep, Gra." Damon scolded softly, wrapping an arm around his shoulders, Graham's heart skipping at the contact. "Preferably at nighttime like everyone else."

"Not everyone sleeps at night," Graham inputted with a smile, "Vampires don't sleep at night." 

Damon took a second to reply, narrowing his eyes. "Vampires?" 

"Yeah, they got to sleep during the day. I wonder what that must be like, to never see the sun." Graham contemplated, looking up at the faded and cracked ceiling. "Living in the dark forever." 

"Why are you going on 'bout vampires all of a sudden?" Damon asked in an intrigued manner.

Graham picked up the book and showed it to Damon. "I was bored."

Damon took the book from his hands, raising an eyebrow as he scanned the title. " Gods and Monsters. I thought you were only into Greek mythology." 

"I'm always eager to broaden my mind on other subjects," Graham replied. 

"Such an intellectual," Damon teased, flashing him a small grin and set the book down onto his lap. He pressed a warm kiss onto his mouth, Graham feeling the heat travel up to his face. He kissed Damon back chastely, making a noise of protest when he felt Damon attempting to deepen the kiss. 

"Dames, not here." He murmured quietly, pulling back slightly.

"Why not?" Damon asked, running his hand down Graham's arm. 

"There's people around, someone might say something."

"Let them try, they'll regret it if they do." 

Graham didn't say anything back, knowing what Damon meant when he said those words. He wasn't afraid of a fight and the fact that Damon was fine with showing affection towards him in public was brave, but also quite sweet. He wished he could have that level of confidence that the blonde had. He would love to kiss him whenever and wherever. He felt a shiver pass through his body and Damon stopped, he must have felt that as well. 

"Gra, you're shaking. Are you cold?" He asked, concern in his voice. 

"Just a bit, I got caught in the rain on my way here." Graham said, "But I'm fine, really." 

"You should have said something, I don't want you to get sick later." Damon began to fuss, sitting up and holding Graham's hand, rubbing it gently to give it some warmth.

"Alright, then take me to your place." Graham quipped with a small smirk. 

Damon let out a surprised laugh, nodding in agreement. "Alright then," He pressed one more kiss to Graham's cheek, standing up. "The rain stopped for now, we should get going before it starts up again."

Graham nodded and placed the book back onto the bench, giving it one last look before rising from his spot, walking alongside Damon to the exit. 

They went outside to cloudy skies and strong gusts of wind that carried the scent of the water, Graham's nose crinkling as they walked to the nearest bus stop. They talked amongst themselves as they waited, thankfully not waiting too long as a bus rolled by in less than a couple of minutes. The two of them boarded the not so crowded bus and sat near the back where no one would bother them. 

"Can you hear what everyone is saying?" Damon asked curiously after a minute of quiet. 

Graham scanned the bus, broadening his mind and heard the endless inner thoughts that surrounded him. He shut them out effortlessly and turned back towards Damon. 

"Yeah, some are just complaining about the rain." 

Damon smiled and looked around, stopping and gestured towards a man in a suit sitting a few feet away from them. 

"What's he thinking about?" 

Graham focused on the man, hearing his disgruntled rambling in his head. 

_I swear if that Malcolm doesn't get that report to me by tomorrow, I'm going to rip his head off. I'm so fed up with his bullshit, he's absolutely useless! Why do we even have him around if all he's going to do is talk nonsense and play around?!_

Graham bit his lip to stop his laughter from coming out, looking back at Damon. 

"He's angry at someone named Malcolm, I almost feel bad for the man." 

Damon looked at him with a vibrant smile, pointing at a woman wearing a yellow raincoat sitting two seats in front of them. 

"What about her?"

Graham stared at the back of the brunette woman's head, hearing her tired voice pop up. 

_That was a long day, but thankfully I get the next couple of days off. It's all up to Sharon now, she better not call me tonight because I'm going to be passed out in my bed for the next seven hours. And Lucy better not have eaten all the ice cream or I'm going to have a fit!_

"She's going to be off from work for a few days, she's thinking about taking a nap and ice cream," Graham whispered to him.

"You hear stuff like this every day?" Damon asked him.

"Only if I want to listen in, otherwise I don't," Graham answered easily. 

"Have you always been able to do that? Just…tune into their heads like a radio?"

"No, I had some trouble at first. I always knew what the kids at school were saying about me," Graham began, "It wasn't easy trying to block them out. I did research about what I got and I learned how to control it by practicing."

Damon looked at him and stifled a laugh.

"What?" Graham asked, his eyes narrowing at Damon's reaction. 

"I'm sorry," Damon laughed quietly, clearing his throat. "What you're describing and don't get mad," Damon said calmly, "That sounds a lot like the plot to  Carrie."

Graham scoffed and crossed his arms. "No, it doesn't."

"Yes, it does." Damon chuckled. 

"How?" Graham questioned with a stern look. 

"You were picked on at school, you discovered you had a power involving the use of your mind, and you eventually learned how to use it to your advantage," Damon explained to him, he obviously had thought of this before.

Graham was silent as he thought this over, covering his face with his hands as he realized Damon was right. He let out an embarrassed groan. 

"Oh god, it does." He mumbled from behind his hands, hearing Damon's sounds of laughter from his left side. 

"Told you so," The blonde replied smugly as Graham removed his hands. 

"Piss off," Graham shot back playfully, reluctantly letting Damon press a kiss on his temple. 

"Sorry, not going anywhere," Damon said whimsically, "Just as long as you don't burn down a school." 

They continued to chat until the bus reached their stop, they got up from their seats and stepped off the bus, Graham walking alongside Damon as he led them to his flat. He maneuvered himself around puddles, the larger ones he avoided with skill, being careful not to get his shoes soaked. 

Graham felt Damon's hand wrap around his own and turned to look at him, a soft smile on his face as he gazed back at him. He smiled back at him and looked forward again. Normally, he would try to pull his hand away in case any people were nearby, but he didn't care at the moment. Maybe some of Damon's bravery was rubbing off of him.

_How does he do that? How does he make me feel so warm inside with just one smile?_ He wistfully wondered. 

The two of them reached Damon's building in less than no time, the white building appearing nearly untouched by the weather and the red door in the center of it being the only color amongst its blank canvas. A gateway to something new and unexplored to him. 

He followed Damon through the door as he opened it, wiping his shoes on the doormat. 

"Our place is right here," He said pointing a door that was a few feet away from the entrance. 

"Convenient," Graham said, stepping his shoes onto the mat as well, making sure they were dry enough before walking over to the door. 

"Jamie and I were lucky, this was the last one available that had two bedrooms," Damon stated as he took his keys out of his pocket, unlocking the door once he found the right key. "Come in," He said, opening the door wide for Graham. 

"Thanks," Graham said with a nod and smile, stepping inside the decorated apartment. By decorated, he meant the wonderful amount of artwork, posters, and strange figurines and objects that were present in the living room. The artist in him was taking in all the details and praising the overall aesthetic of the entire room. 

"Your living room is real nice," Graham praised, taking off his jacket and satchel.

"I'm glad you like it!" A man with unkempt blonde hair said with a smarmy grin as he entered from a hallway, Graham already knowing who he was.

"Hey, uh, you must be Jamie," Graham said.

"I am, and you must be Graham." He said, giving Damon a quick nod and sticking out his hand in front of Graham. "Damon's told me lots about you." 

_So this is the one that Damon's kicking me out for the night for_ , Jamie's voice appeared in his head.

"Really?" Graham asked, giving Jamie's hand a good shake, smiling in surprise at this new information. 

"Oh, sure, he talks about you every-"

Damon cleared his throat loudly and gave Jamie an unreadable expression which the other man must have found amusing based on his gleeful smile. 

"Let me take those for you," Jamie changed the subject swiftly, reaching for his jacket and satchel, taking it from his hands and going over to a closet door right next to the entrance.

"Thanks," Graham said, watching as the other man walk off, he turned to look at Damon who had a strained smile, backing away towards the entrance. 

"Make yourself comfortable," Damon said, striding over to where Jamie was quick. 

Graham nodded and decided to look around, going to the large shelf that contained some books and figurines. He heard Damon and Jamie talked to each other in hushed voices from the other side of the room. He wondered to himself what exactly were they talking about. 

 

♡

 

"What the hell, man?" Damon asked firmly, smacking the side of Jamie's head.

"Ow!" Jamie hissed quietly, hitting Damon's chest back with not as much anger, but irritation, rubbing his head. "What was that for?"

"For saying that in front of him! You're making me look like I'm obsessed with him or something!" Damon accused him with an almost panicked expression. 

"Ah, come on, I was only joking," Jamie said as he grabbed a hanger off the closet rack and placed Graham's jacket on it. "He didn't even seem to care." 

Damon let out a breath and wrung his hands together, he looked back at Jamie who had a wide smirk on his face.

"What?" Damon questioned, his brows furrowing.

"You're _nervous_ ," Jamie stated in slight awe as he hanged up the jacket. 

Damon scoffed and looked away. "No, I'm not."

"You are!" Jamie insisted, "You turned away when I said so!" 

Damon shushed him, urging him to lower his voice with his hand. 

"…Maybe I am a bit, so what?" Damon admitted, crossing his arms and refusing to meet Jamie's eyes. 

"Nothing, I just haven't seen you act like this in ages." Jamie shrugged, "Day, there's nothing wrong with being nervous."

Damon bit his lip. "I might…I've been thinking about telling him tonight." 

"Ah, so that's why you're all jumpy," Jamie said, looking more understanding as he patted Damon's shoulder. "Listen, everything is going to be fine, just relax and be yourself. Once it's past eight, I'll head off to Denise's and leave you two alone."

Damon nodded and took off his own jacket, placing it on a hanger. 

"Well," He began, "I hope you're right." He turned towards Jamie with an apologetic face. "Sorry for smacking you."

"Ah, don't worry 'bout it, I'm used to your drama queen antics by now," Jamie replied cheekily. 

"Don't push it, Hewlett," Damon warned, pointing his finger at him with a reserved smile. He walked out of the closet and went towards Graham, the spectacled man analyzing one of Jamie's action figures. 

"As you can see, Jamie is a complete nerd," Damon commented as he stopped next to him. 

"I heard that!" Jamie said from across the room, closing the closet door behind him. 

Graham chuckled and set the figure back down. "He's called me that too, I guess that's how he compliments people." He directed at Jamie.

"Oh, it certainly is," Jamie joked, giving Damon a sly wink. "Damon, be a lad and give Graham here a tour while I order us some food."

"Good idea," Damon smirked, "Your turn to pay."

"Got it," Jamie said as he went to the kitchen. "Pizza alright with you, Graham?" He asked as he vanished inside the kitchen.

"Pizza's fine!" Graham answered, turning his head back towards Damon, his familiar bashful smile appearing on his lips once more. Damon was never going to get tired of seeing that smile.

He took a step closer to Graham and smiled back at him, holding out his hand. "May I?" 

Graham smirked. "You're being more forward than usual," He said, but obliged anyway, taking Damon's hand in his. 

"Well, this is the first time you're at my place, I have to show you around," Damon answered, entwining their fingers together as he led them to the hallway where the bedrooms and bathroom were.

Damon showed him Jamie's room first, it wasn't as tidied up as his own was, but Graham didn't seem to mind. He seemed to be fascinated with some of the artwork that was laying around the room, some completed and some unfinished. He then took Graham to his room, it wasn't clean as it was now just yesterday. Thankfully, he managed to make it look presentable enough. 

By Graham's expression, as he went inside, he obviously approved of the state. 

"It's official, your room is way better looking than mine." 

"Ah, it's alright," Damon shrugged, entering the room, his hands stuffed in his pockets as Graham walked inside, inspecting the room with eyes full of intrigue.

"Some of Jamie's work?" Graham asked, pointing to a painting of a blonde punk girl sitting on the hood of an old, beat up car. 

"Yeah, it's part of the comic he's working on. I grew quite fond of it, so he gave it to me." Damon said, sitting down on his desk chair, watching Graham from behind with a soft smile. 

"It's great, the lighting and texture are really well done," Graham marveled, going closer to the painting. 

"Just wait 'til you see the rest of what he's got," Damon said, taking a pause before he swerved his chair around, "Hang on, I think I think I have his rough sketch of that somewhere," He opened his drawer, searching through it, "His stuff gets mixed up with mine sometimes."

"What's in here?" Graham asked from behind.

Damon turned around and his eyes widened when he saw Graham holding the red velvet pouch, he was right about to open it. _Shit! I forgot to put it back!_

"No, no! Don't open it!" 

Graham stopped and looked at Damon in confusion, tilting his head. "What? Why not?"

Damon made a small smile. "It's your birthday present." 

Graham shifted his eyes to the pouch as if he couldn't believe it was real. 

"You…you got a present for me?"

"Of course I did. Your birthday's coming up soon after all." Damon replied nonchalantly. 

Graham didn't reply back, sitting down on Damon's bed as he continued to stare at the pouch. Damon couldn't decipher his expression, he didn't appear upset or joyful either. He looked pensive, more or less.

"Hey, what is it?" Damon asked tentatively, moving to sit down next to the quiet man. 

"Nothing, I just…" Graham began to speak, biting his lip. "To be honest, I'm surprised."

"How come?" Damon questioned, placing his hand on Graham's shoulder. 

"I dunno, I've never put much attention to my birthday and the fact that you remembered," Graham explained, lifting his head up to look at Damon with an affectionate smile, "That's really considerate of you. Thank you."

"It's no problem, Gra," Damon beamed, "I wanted to get you something special."

"Can I see what it is?" Graham asked curiously, already starting to pull the pouch open. 

"Uh-uh," Damon said, taking the red bag out of Graham's hands with a ludic grin, hiding it behind his back. "Not until your birthday."

"Can I at least have a hint?" Graham requested, his smile growing brighter.

Damon thought to himself for a beat before answering. "Alright, you get one," He said, "It's…something that can last a long time if you take care of it." 

"That can be almost anything," Graham protested. 

"Well, that's all I can tell you, you're just going to have to wait until Saturday," Damon said, getting up to put away the bag back into the dresser. 

"Fine," Graham said with a hint of reluctance but smiling nonetheless. "I'll wait then."

"Thank you," Damon said, hiding the pouch between a few shirts and shut the drawer, sitting back down on the bed. "I think you'll like it."

Graham didn't respond, instead, he lied back on the bed and exhaled out a sigh. 

"You okay?" Damon asked, sliding closer to Graham, his slight concern turning to relief when he saw the dark-haired man glance at him with a warm expression. 

"I'm good, just….happy," Graham stated the last word sounding as if it was foreign to him. 

Damon smiled and rested on his side, lowering his head down to Graham's face and capturing his pink lips into a gentle kiss. He tasted sweet, he must have eaten a dessert of some kind sometime during the day. He felt Graham kiss him back and his hand moving up to his jaw, stroking his skin. It then shifted upwards into his hair, carding his fingers through it as Graham continued to kiss him eagerly. 

Damon cupped Graham's cheek with his other hand, running his fingers down his skin until he reached his collarbone, pushing back the collar of his polo shirt that he was wearing. He broke the kiss slowly and moved his lips downwards, leaving behind kisses as he went along. He noticed Graham's breathing becoming irregular and smiled against his skin.

"Are you alright?" 

"Y-Yeah," Graham replied with a slight shakiness to his voice which only encouraged Damon more.

He pressed a not so hard bite where his neck met his collarbone and Graham made a barely audible moan, causing his fingers to pull at Damon's hair. Damon let out a muffled groan, feeling a tightness beginning to grow in his pants. He knew that Graham wouldn't want to go any further, but he still wanted to touch him. To make him feel good. He didn't want him to be afraid of receiving praise, verbally or physically. But he would not pressure him, they could take this slow.

_Just try not to picture him undressed, try not to do that._ He recited to himself. He touched his neck to make sure his necklace was in place and sighed softly in relief when it was still intact. _Fuck, that would have been embarrassing._

"Are _you_ alright?" Graham asked this time. 

"Yeah, why?" Damon said, raising his head to get a better look of Graham, the plain look of confusion drawn on his face. 

Graham's confusion was replaced by a sheepish smile. 

"I…I tried to read your mind again and I couldn't hear you this time," He admitted. "It's weird, I can hear people all the time, but not you." Graham continued to run his fingers through his hair, the sensation was soothing. "Sometimes I can hear you, then I can't. It's like your mind has an on and off switch."

Damon looked down for a second, knowing that he was going to have to say something to explain that or make up another lie. He didn't want to keep doing this, he would tell him that other part of him eventually. He was going to settle for one revelation tonight. 

"Maybe my mind is stronger than normal people's," He said as he looked back at Graham, smiling. "You might have to practice more to read me." 

Graham hummed in thought. "Maybe I do." He replied calmly, "I wonder if you're the only one I can't read every time. Everyone else I can, there's one other person that I can't-" He stopped when Jamie knocked on the door. 

"Pizza's going to be here in five minutes, you guys can snog later! Set the table while I go pay!" He ordered.

Damon sighed and moved back from Graham, letting the other man sit up. "Sorry 'bout that."

"It's fine," Graham said firing a faint smile at him before getting up, smoothing over his shirt. "There's always later when Jamie leaves." He pressed a quick kiss to the corner of his mouth and got up from the bed. Damon was about to reply when he froze, processing what Graham had just said.

"How did you know Jamie's leaving?" Damon asked.

Graham smiled and did his trademark head tilt. "How do you think?"

Damon's eyes widened. "You didn't," He said, making a nervous smile.

Graham's smile stretched wider and he shrugged. "I did." He opened the door and glanced over his shoulder before walking out of the room. 

_If only Jamie knew._ He chuckled and stood up, joining Graham to help him set the table. 

Jamie eventually came back a few minutes later with their pizza and drinks and all three of them began to eat at their round living room table, talking to each other amiably about everyday things, Graham complimenting Jamie's art and Jamie insisting on seeing Graham's art, which made the other man stammer in his words. They got along quite well, Damon was hoping for that. Maybe it was the fact that they were both artists or simply good chemistry. 

The hours went by and eventually, Jamie announced that he had to leave, reciting that he was going to spend the night at his girlfriend's place. He said it quite convincingly to Graham, who understood and offered to help clean up so Jamie can get dressed. He gave a knowing look to Damon, making a coy smile that went undetected by Jamie.

_Someone's getting cheeky._

Damon got up and helped him with the plates and cups in the kitchen, Graham washed as Damon dried, casting occasional glimpses of each other as they worked in sync. It was honestly hard for him at this point not to get distracted by Graham. 

Jamie walked into the kitchen, grabbing his pack of smokes and keys, nodding at the two of them. 

"I'll be off now, take care," He looked at Graham and smiled, "Graham, it was nice to meet you, hope to see you again sometime." 

"Same here, goodnight," Graham said cheerfully, drying his hands with a towel. 

"Later, Dames," Jamie said, giving him a quick wink before heading out the front door, closing it shut.

They were finally alone. Neither of them didn't speak, didn't even move for the next ten seconds. 

Damon decided to act first, moving closer to Graham who was facing the sink. He couldn't tell if he was nervous, if he was, he would tell him there was nothing to worry about. 

"So, what's next?" Graham asked, turning around. 

"Not sure yet," Damon smiled, "Do you want to go to my room?"

Graham only nodded and smiled back at him. "Sure."

_Now would be a good time to tell him._

Damon led him to his room by the hand, closing the door behind them once they were inside. The room was dark save for the last orange and pink rays of sunlight that was in the process of fading. He walked over his lamp on his nightstand and switched it on, the room was brighter, but it would be in a better lighting a few minutes from now. Now was the time.

_I have to tell him before we do anything._

"I have something I want to get off my chest, I've been wanting to tell you, but I never found a good time for it 'til now," He declared to Graham, twisting the ring on his finger.

Graham looked at him cautiously. "What is it?"

Damon was starting to feel a bit sick, his palms felt clammy and he folded his hands together, not letting his nervousness show even Graham could probably figure out that he was. 

"You told me something important about yourself, so it's only fair that I'm honest with you too." 

"Dames," Graham said softly with a hint of worry. "Whatever it is, you can tell me." 

Damon sighed. _Just say it._

"I used to have a problem," He said, taking a second to continue, "A drug problem. I was an addict." He added quickly. 

He heard nothing from Graham for a few painful seconds, watching as the other man sat down on his bed, taking in this new information. _What are you thinking about, Graham?_

"With what?" He asked.

Damon darted his eyes away before answering, looking at Graham. "Skag," He said, the word giving him an unpleasant taste in his mouth, "Heroin." He clarified. 

Graham's expression took on a look of that was a mix of surprise and sadness. "What happened?"

Damon closed his eyes briefly, seeing quick flashes of memories. Strobe lights. A darkened room he'd never been in surrounded by strangers. Red marks on his arm. Waking up on a sofa he didn't recognize. Justine staring at him with her sleepy smile right after they finished shooting up. His sickly expression in a bathroom mirror. Another needle going into his vein. Vomiting on his bedroom floor. Bright, fluorescent lights as he was wheeled in on a gurney. Dave and Jamie's matching concerned expressions. Alex's look of anger burning holes in his face, his eyes colder than he had ever seen them. 

He opened his eyes again. "It was my own fault, I let it happen." Damon replied. "I was in a bad place and it was offered to me, so it just spiraled down from there." He shrugged. "I was using for about four months."

Graham nodded. "How long have you been clean?" 

"One year, two months, and six days." Damon responded easily, "I've been counting." 

"That's good, isn't it?" Graham asked.

Damon made a sad smile. "Could be better." He moved to sit down next to Graham, feeling the bed shift slightly under his added weight. He looked at Graham, studying him silently for any sign of discomfort. "I just want to let you know that I understand," He spoke, "I understand if you have a problem with this." He said his next words with more of a struggle. "If you don't…don't want to see me anymore, I understand that too. I have some baggage and it's not really a good start for a relationship." He made a humorless chuckle, looking down at his hands. 

"Damon," Graham said finally, he loved the way he said his name. He felt Graham's hand on his shoulder and the other on the spot where his neck met his jaw, pressing on it gently to get him look at him. He didn't want to, he was afraid of what expression he'll have on his face. An expression of pity, an expression that said whatever was happening between them was over. That he wasn't willing to date a former junkie. 

He turned towards Graham with glassy eyes, willing himself not to cry. Graham stared at him with nothing but warmth and affection, he almost didn't want to believe it was real. 

"This doesn't change anything," He stated, "I know you don't think that, but this doesn't change how I feel about you, alright?" He added, his voice was nothing but kind and tender. "Whatever baggage you've got, we'll handle it. I'm not exactly baggage free myself either." He finished with a tiny smile. 

Damon gazed at him, the corner of his lips slowly formed into a smile of appreciation. Graham still wanted to see him. Even after he now knew the truth. _One of them_ , he reminded himself.

"So you're sure you want to date me?"

Graham smiled and suddenly pulled him into a gentle hug, Damon closed his eyes and hugged him back, resting his head on his shoulder. He closed his eyes and just took in the moment, the safety and complete relief he gained from it. 

"I thought I already was," Graham said. 

Damon made a soft laugh and moved his head back, pecking kisses to Graham's neck and jaw. He adjusted his head to look at Graham, his smile growing wider at his cheeks tinted pink. "No, you're right. You are dating me, you're dating this miserable hot mess." 

"That makes two of us, and if anyone here is the miserable one, it's me," Graham spoke lightheartedly. 

Damon laughed again and looked down for a second, his mouth opening to speak. 

"So what do you want to-" He began, but before he could even finish his sentence, Graham's lips were on his, kissing him exuberantly and ever so sweetly. Damon melted into the kiss, letting the younger man take the reins on this one. They sat there for a while, never stopping, Damon's hands refusing to leave Graham's back. He ultimately broke apart their lips and stared at the dark-haired man, his pupils blown wide.

"Was that too much?" Graham asked quietly.

"N-No, that wasn't. That was definitely a surprise though." Damon stammered slightly, smiling. 

"Okay," Graham said, "…Because I think I'd like to do more tonight." 

Damon raised an eyebrow, the smile still on his face. "More?"

Graham looked at Damon through his lashes and smiled shyly. "More," He repeated. 

He was _extremely_ glad that Jamie was spending the night at his girlfriend's place now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I just had to stop it right there! (Yes, just when things were starting to get heated, ) 
> 
> Also, I want to give my thanks to everyone that has been giving me feedback and posting wonderful comments! You guys have been really been inspiring to keep on writing and giving it my all to make this story excellent. The next chapter will come sooner than you think, won't tell you guys when! >:D


	8. come undone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Graham and Damon get closer than ever before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, the rating has gone from a mature to an explicit rating! What some of you have been waiting for! 
> 
> Warning: this chapter contains strong sexual content.
> 
> Chapter title was inspired by the song by Duran Duran.

His bedroom was now dimly lit as Damon walked back inside the room, the sun had completely vanished and the only source of light was from the lamp on the nightstand. Graham and he had taken turns using the bathroom, both saying that they had to use the loo, but they both knew that they were sprucing up for this moment. 

Damon shut the door behind him, hiding his grin before he faced Graham again. This turned out better than he could have ever imagined, not only did Graham now know of his past problems, he was okay with the fact that he was recovering. He wanted him, it was as if nothing had changed between them. 

Other people would have been horrified or even disgusted, but not him. Of course, they would have time to talk about it more a later time. He would answer any questions Graham had, personal or not. No matter how uncomfortable or deeply personal they might be.

Because he wanted this to work between them, he wanted Graham to be able to trust him. He would tell him that other part of himself with time. For now, Damon would have this blissful minute with Graham. He would make sure the dark-haired man felt completely safe and at ease. 

He turned to see Graham taking off his shoes and peeling off his socks, smiling bashfully again when he noticed Damon staring at him. 

"What?" Graham asked. 

Damon shook his head and smiled, walking over to the younger man. "I just like looking at you." He said, kicking off his shoes. 

Graham ducked his head, his usual reaction to getting complimented. 

"I don't know why you would," He said finally. 

Damon sighed, he couldn't stand to hear him put himself down like that. He sat down on the bed and faced Graham. 

"Gra," He started, cupping Graham's cheek with his hand and smiling at the brief surprised reaction that appeared in his eyes. "You're beautiful, and I'll keep saying it until you believe it. Even when you finally do, I'll still keep saying it because it's true." With that said, he took off Graham's glasses for him, folding them carefully and set them on his nightstand. 

Graham bit his bottom lip, a small smile formed and he leaned in to press another kiss to his lips, Damon knew he would believe it with time and patience, but this was an acceptable answer for now.

He felt Graham's fingers tugging at the sides of his shirt and Damon pulled back from the kiss, letting the other man pull off the gray material, raising his arms as he did so, Damon's cheeks heating up as Graham eyed his chest with a focused gaze. He went to undo his jeans, but Graham beat him to the punch as his hands went to work, his button and zipper already undone as he began to push them down. 

Damon stopped him by pushing him gently onto the bed on his back, Graham blushing as he hovered over him with a grin. 

"I thought you wanted to take things slow."

"I do," Graham said coyly, staring up at him with a more confident smile, "I never said anything about sex though."

_I love it when he gets bold._

"So what do you want to do?" Damon asked, lowering his head to kiss up Graham's neck, using his free hand to lift the hem of his shirt up, glancing at the exposed lovely fair skin and smiled when he heard the other man's sounds of pleasure. He could hear that over and over again if he wanted to. 

"I was thinking-" He heard him gasp quietly when Damon deliberately began to leave a hickey on his neck, his hand moving downwards to undo his jeans, slipping it inside slowly and began to massage Graham's already hard cock through his briefs. Whatever Graham was going to say never came to be as he let out a soft groan instead, his eyes closing.

"Thinking what?" Damon asked.

"I…I dunno now," Graham answered shakily.

Damon felt Graham shiver underneath him, stopping his hand and looked at the younger man directly.

"Are you cold?" He asked with a smile. 

Graham shook his head. "No." He replied quietly. 

"Why are you shivering then?" 

"I…I like it when you touch me," Graham confessed, his eyes wide with arousal. "Please, don't stop." 

Damon continued his soft rubbing, his eyes on Graham as he saw the look of content return to his face. 

He looked so relaxed as if all the stress and anxiety had left his body. He wished at that moment he had Graham's gift, to know what the other man was thinking. _What are you thinking about, Graham?_

 

♡ 

 

Graham's heart felt as though it was about to leap out from his chest, his eyes were now shut but he knew that Damon was staring at him, his face felt hot and he felt nothing but pleasure throughout his body. It was too hot, he reached for his shirt and started to remove it before he felt Damon assist him, pulling the fabric off over his head, tossing it aside. 

He gasped and his eyes flew open when he felt Damon's mouth on his nipple, his tongue circling it lazily. As if Graham wasn't already turned on enough. He made a quiet hiss when Damon bit down lightly, the blonde pulling back to look at him.

"Too hard?"

Graham shook his head. "N-No, no, 'm good." He assured him. "Keep going."

Damon smiled, his head lowering to continue his gentle bites and kisses against his skin. Graham relaxed once more and closed his eyes, letting the other man touch him and allowing himself not to overthink for once. 

He then felt Damon's hand move away from his cock and he opened his eyes, he was about to ask why he stopped before he was greeted by the sight of Damon tugging at his jeans, his legs getting slightly tangled which brought out a stifled laugh from Damon. Graham couldn't help but laugh too, his cheeks and ears turning even pinker than they already were.

Once his pants were off, Damon moved back up to his chest and began to plant gentle open-mouthed kisses onto his skin. Graham sighed in total bliss and released another moan when Damon's warm hand slipped underneath his briefs, grabbing his cock which nearly made him jump at the contact and began to stroke it teasingly. 

"Dames," He breathed out, hating how desperate it sounded.

Damon looked up and smiled at Graham, his strokes never stopping. "What do you want, Gra? Tell me."

Graham gazed back at Damon, taking note of his wonderful little details, his calm smile, the fire in his eyes and the way they were entirely focused on him. Damon stared at him as an artist would stare at a painting, inspecting it to interpret its meaning, completely in awe of it. Not many people looked at him the way Damon did. 

"I want you to do whatever you want, just…nothing weird," He admitted, biting his lip.

Damon raised an eyebrow. "Define weird." 

Graham blushed heavily. "Oh, god, don't make me say it," He said, hiding his face in his hands as Damon laughed softly. 

"No choking, uh…no slapping either."

"Okay," Damon said with a nod.

He leaned forward and pressed a passionate kiss against his lips, asking permission for more access to which Graham obliged, moaning into his mouth as they kissed and Damon began to stroke his cock faster. His breathing became ragged, his stomach forming a tight knot inside from his impending orgasm. 

Suddenly, Damon stopped everything that he was doing and Graham nearly whimpered in protest. "Dames? Why did you-" He began to say, his words coming to a halt when he saw the blonde move himself down to his stomach, leaving behind kisses and soft bites along the way. Graham stared at him with rapt attention, his breath hitching slightly as Damon slid down his boxers, exposing him entirely.

For a few seconds, Damon did nothing, taking in the sight of him, he then ran his fingers soothingly across the flat planes of his abdomen, like it was made of the finest silk instead of his over-heated skin. Graham could only hear the sound of his own rapid heartbeat. 

Without warning, Damon took his cock into his warm mouth, eliciting a gasped moan from his throat, the sensation being almost too much for him to handle. God, has it really been that long? He sighed shakily as Damon swirled his tongue around his length, he reached his hand down and ran his fingers through Damon's dirty blonde hair.

" _Fuck_ ," Graham groaned out. Damon hummed back in response. 

Graham tilted his head back and let his eyes slip shut, letting Damon continue to suck him off. He was amazing at this, it was as if he knew all the right areas that would drive him mad. He began to move his mouth faster over time, causing Graham to tighten his fingers in his hair. Damon moaned around his cock again, the vibrations edging him closer to his breaking point. This was torture and heaven at the same time. 

"D-Dames," He stammered, opening his eyes slowly, lifting his head to look at Damon, his blue eyes filled with desire as he looked back at him. He had that same gleam in his eyes that he saw in… _Don't think of that now._

"…'m close," Graham said. Damon rubbed his thigh with his free hand, stroking the base of his cock with a quicker pace and in less than a minute, Graham couldn't last any longer. His whole body stiffened and he came into Damon's mouth as he threw his head back. He let out a muffled moan as he covered his mouth, not wanting to have Damon's neighbors hear his orgasm. 

He breathed heavily and watched through half-lidded eyes as Damon pulled off of his length, licking his reddened lips, smirking at Graham with a pleased look on his face. 

"Fuck, that was…that was really good," Graham remarked once he caught his breath, gulping. 

"I'm glad you liked it," Damon said, his voice a bit hoarse from his exertion. "Shame I couldn't hear you properly." He moved up to face Graham directly, pressing a slow kiss on his mouth, Graham parted his lips and tasted himself on Damon's tongue. "Let me hear you next time," He murmured against his lips. He felt Damon's hardness against his bare thigh and he reached a hand down inside his jeans, kneading at Damon's bulge. 

"Next time," Graham promised, "Take off the rest of your clothes," He said quietly. 

Damon did as he asked and stripped down until he was completely bare like him, Graham blushing as he stared unashamedly at his long and hard member. He groaned and hid his face in the pillow underneath him. _He even has a perfect dick._

"What's wrong?" Damon asked, placing a hand on his back. 

"Nothing, you're perfect," Graham said, his voice muffled by the pillow. 

"Come again?" Damon requested, unable to keep the laughter out of his voice. 

Graham lifted his head. "You have a perfect dick." He blurted out without thinking, groaning as he hid his face again. _Why did I have to say that out loud?_

He froze in place when he felt Damon hovering over him, his breath coming up short as Damon began pressing kisses on his upper back, his hand running against his skin as he trailed his lips over his skin. He moaned softly when Damon kissed his neck. 

"I want to see you," Damon murmured against his skin, right where he made the hickey earlier. "Don't be embarrassed."

Graham slowly lifted his head and shifted to lay on his side, Damon moving to rest next to him, smiling happily.

"There, now I can keep looking at you," Damon smirked, pulling Graham closer to him gently. 

Graham made a timid smile but didn't respond. He instead turned his attention onto Damon's cock that was between them, fully erect. He carefully took it into his hand began to stroke it. His smile grew when he heard Damon make a quiet groan, the sound resonating in his ear. He moved his hand up and down against his cock at a slow pace, not wanting to go too fast to cause any discomfort, but mostly because it had been a while since he'd done something like this. 

He looked back up to see Damon's face, his eyes were staring straight into his, nothing but lust and heat in them. It was exhilarating to see. He ran his free hand against Damon's chest, taking in more details to commit them to paper later. He took note of his light chest hair, his skin that felt warm and inviting, a fireplace on a winter night. He moved his hand upwards, his fingers touching the beaded necklace that was around his neck. He could already picture the full body drawing he would start to work on tomorrow. 

_Focus, focus on him,_ his inner thoughts said. 

He returned his attention to Damon's length, precum beading at the tip as he continued to stroke his cock, he suddenly had an urge to try something else. He looked at Damon straight in his eyes, his face going red before he even uttered the sentence.

"I want to uh…do what you did." He spoke. 

"You don't have to, Gra," Damon said.

"I _want_ to," Graham said, an inkling of assertiveness in his reply. "I want to do this."

Damon made a small smirk, leaning in to press a deep kiss against his lips, pulling back an inch. "Alright then." 

"I've only ever done it once." Graham added, "So I'm not exactly an expert."

"I trust you," Damon answered softly.

Graham nodded and pressed another kiss to Damon's lips, lingering on as Damon shifted onto his back, making Graham lie on top of him. He pulled back from the kiss and gave Damon a bashful smile before sliding himself down towards his stomach, planting small kisses on his skin. He stopped when he got to Damon's length and lifted his head, he gripped the base of Damon's cock and ran his tongue over the slit, relishing in the soft moan that came from him. 

He repeated the action once more, the taste of salt on his tongue as he took more of Damon's cock into his mouth, his eyes closing as he began to bob his head up and down, his only thought in his mind was of Damon. His scent, his warmth, the taste of him. He couldn't get enough of it. If this was how it felt just to have him in his mouth he couldn't imagine what it would be like when they got around to having sex. 

He tried to hear what Damon was thinking but to no avail. There was only the sound of his groans, irresistible to listen to. Whatever the blonde was thinking about would have to remain a mystery for now.

 

♡ 

 

The image of Graham's lips wrapped around his cock was going to be a constant vision in his dreams for the next fortnight.

He claimed that he'd only done it once, but his actions said something entirely different. Maybe he was just naturally good at this. Either way, watching the dark-haired man pleasure him was a sight to behold. His warm and wet mouth was an absolute sin, his tongue moving forward and backward, his movements teasingly slow. It took nearly took all of Damon's willpower not to buck his hips up, instead he carded his fingers into Graham's hair, tugging at the strands like he did before. 

Graham made a moan as he did so, his mouth vibrating around his dick. Damon was afraid that he might have been too rough when the younger man paused, but that fear dissipated when he saw Graham's russet eyes staring at him with desire, his pale cheeks were pink and his lips were reddened. He looked like the textbook definition of Snow White. 

"You alright?" Damon asked, a slight tremble in his voice. 

Graham rubbed his free hand against his hip in response, silently telling him that everything was fine. He closed his eyes again and continued to suck him off, he might have actually enjoyed the hair-tugging. 

Damon pulled at his hair again, a little harder this time and he got the same response from Graham, the muffled moan and the flutter of his eyelids. _Fuck, he's going to make me cum right here._

Graham eventually sped up his movements and Damon felt his orgasm building up, his chest rising and lowering faster. He held on for as long as he could until it was too much for him to take, shutting his eyes as he reached his completion.

He came into Graham's mouth with a strangled groan and tilted his head back against the pillow, his mouth hanging open as he came down from his high. He opened his eyes and raised his head to look at Graham, watching with heated eyes as the younger man pulled back, releasing his cock and swallowing quietly. He lifted his head to stare at Damon with cherry lips and hazy eyes, a small line of come leaking out from the corner of his mouth. 

_God, he's beautiful._

Damon reached his hand down and cupped Graham's cheek, smiling when he made his usual bashful expression. He moved his thumb toward the corner of his lower lip, collecting the liquid and slid his finger between Graham's lips, his eyes locked onto him, seeing him close his eyes as he licked it clean. Another image that would show up in his dreams. 

He beckoned Graham to come closer, moving his hand from his face to his back, kissing him passionately once they were face to face. He felt Graham's hand on his shoulder and the other on his neck as they kissed, his touch comforting to his skin. They explored each other's mouths until the both of them were running out of oxygen. Damon broke the kiss and caught his breath again, he was about to speak before Graham spoke first.

"Was that okay?" Graham asked, breathlessness in his voice.

Damon smiled, already knowing the perfect response. 

"You sure you've only done this once?" 

Graham laughed quietly and hid his face in the crook of Damon's neck. 

"I'll take that as a yes then?" He said as he lifted his head, his shy smile making a reappearance. 

Damon pressed a swift kiss to his lips, his hand running against Graham's side as he gazed at him lovingly.

"Yes," He said happily.

They laid there for a few silent minutes wrapped up in each other's warmth, Graham's head resting on his chest, their breathing sounding in sync, the peaceful sighs that would come out from their lungs. Damon hadn't felt this sense of relief and happiness in over a year.

"Graham?" He said, breaking the silence. 

"Yeah?" Graham spoke, his voice soft.

"Do you want to be my boyfriend?" Damon asked, his eyes on him.

Graham lifted his head, staring at Damon with a held back smile, growing wider as he nodded. 

"Yeah," He answered, "Yeah, I'd like that." 

Damon made a toothy grin and cupped the back of Graham's head, pulling him down for another kiss, this one more sweeter and gentle. 

Graham made a quiet sigh as their lips separated, looking at Damon with such affection, it almost hurt to look at him. He can't remember the last time anyone had looked at the way Graham did. Genuine affection that had no ulterior motives behind its face. 

"I really like you, Dames," He said.

Damon stared at the timid brunette, his expression turning soft as he repeated what was just said to him. He wanted to say something more, more than what he was going to say now. Graham deserved more, he deserved better. It would have to wait for the time being. 

As much as he would like to say the words, it was too much for one night. He had to take this one step at a time.

"I really like you too," Damon replied with a smile.

Watching Graham's face light up when he said that was wonderful.

They kissed for the next couple of minutes until they were both too tired to do so, running hands over each other's arms and hips. Damon pressed one last kiss to Graham's forehead, watching him succumb to his exhaustion with a tired smile.

 

♡ 

 

It wasn't long after that the two of them both fell asleep, Graham's lack of good rest and the act of their physical activities made him a bit drowsy. This makes the second time that he fell asleep on Damon. Thankfully, the blonde didn't seem to mind at all. 

The sun wasn't even out yet when he cracked his eyes open, the sky still had the last remaining shades of night. 

_What time was it actually? It can't be more than past six._ He glanced at the digital clock on the nightstand, it was five-twenty-two. That explained it. He shifted to get up but was held back. 

Graham blushed when he felt Damon's arms wrapped around him, the heat radiating from his chest, warming up his back. He didn't want to move from his embrace but he desperately needed to go to the bathroom. He began to shift slowly, carefully attempting to push back Damon's left arm, he stopped when said arm tugged him closer. 

He felt Damon's lips against his shoulder, dotting sleepy kisses and speaking quietly into his ear. 

"No, stay," He murmured.

"I have to get up," Graham said with a giggle in his voice. 

"Stay," Damon repeated, pulling him even closer. 

"Dames, I have to use the toilet," Graham stated.

"No," Damon responded childishly, planting a kiss behind his ear.

"Do you want me to go right here?" Graham asked as he turned his head towards him, cocking an eyebrow.

"Kinky," Damon shot back playfully. 

Graham groaned in disgust and Damon laughed, releasing him from his embrace. 

"Fine, fine," The blonde said, shifting to rest on his back. "Just come back quick."

Graham got out of the bed, shivering from the sudden absence of warmth and stretched his arms, taking a second to rub at his eyes. He looked down at the floor, searching for his underwear, trying to find it through the pile of clothes on the floor. 

"You seen my briefs?" 

"I don't think you really need them now, do you?" Damon remarked.

"You just want to have a look at my bum as I walk out of here." Graham joked.

"Well, now that you've brought it up," Damon said, flashing him a wink.

Graham chuckled and rolled his eyes, moving to head to the bathroom. "Tosser." 

"Only for you!" Damon said.

Graham opened the bathroom door and stepped in, flicking on the light switch and scrunching up his eyes at the bright light. He closed the door behind him and went over the toilet, lifting the lid up and relieved himself into the bowl, flushing once he was finished. 

He went to the sink and turned on the faucet, washing his hands with the orange bar of soap that smelled like sandalwood. He placed the soap bar back on the small dish and turned the faucet off, he lifted his head up to look at the mirror and gasped when he saw what was in front of him. 

There was not one, not two, but at least _seven_ love bites all over his neck and chest. 

" _Jesus_ ," He muttered quietly as he touched the purple and red markings on his skin, he looked as though he'd taken a beating anywhere but the face. He gingerly ran a finger on the two purplish bites on his neck and blushed. Damon was more into biting than he previously thought. 

It didn't bother him, however, on the contrary, it felt sort of flattering. Like Damon was leaving his mark on him, figuratively and quite literally. A sort of visible declaration of his affection. He might have left some marks on him as well, he would have to check again since the room was still dark. 

He looked at the bites for a little while longer, smiling softly before walking out of the bathroom. 

Graham was met with Damon sitting up in bed, the lamp now on and bathing the room in a shadowy light. He appeared lost in thought before straightening himself when he saw him entering the room, firing a Cheshire cat smile when he looked over his body. 

"You should wear fewer clothes more often," He teased.

"Why? So you can cover me with more hickies?" Graham asked, smirking as he climbed back into bed, laying next to Damon on his side. He did have his fair share of his own as well, one purple bite on his neck that Graham specifically remembered placing. The rest were scattered all over his upper chest, smaller than the ones Damon gave him, but still noticeable. 

"That, and so I can look at you all day long."

"Take a picture, it'll last longer." 

"You're just chock full of great ideas, Coxon," Damon mused, "I think Jamie's got a camera 'round here somewhere." 

Graham laughed and pressed a kiss against Damon's lips. "Don't even try it," He murmured against the skin.

Damon smirked and continued the kiss, shifting closer to him and running his hand soothingly down his back, sending a pleasant tingle down his spine. 

Graham sighed happily as the kiss came to an end, staring at Damon, his eyes blinking slowly from his drowsiness that still lingered. 

"You're still tired?" Damon asked, smiling.

Graham nodded. "A bit, yeah." 

Damon pressed a kiss to his forehead. "Sleep," He instructed, "It's still too early."

Graham closed his eyes and felt Damon's hand running down his back again, practically lulling him to sleep. 

When he woke up again, the bed was empty and the room was alive with the morning light. He sat up in bed and pulled back the sheets that covered him, he could hear soft music playing from outside the bedroom and objects being moved around. His curiosity made him get up from the bed, put on his briefs and his shirt and head to the living room. 

The sounds led him to the small kitchen, the smell of coffee brewing along with eggs and sausages cooking invaded his nose. He smiled and continued walking to the kitchen, stopping at the entrance when he saw Damon dressed in a simple shirt and briefs at the stove, spatula in one hand and frying pan on the other. 

"Mornin'," Graham said.

Damon turned towards him, a smile appearing on his face. 

"Mornin," He repeated, "Have a good rest?"

"Yeah, I think I needed that more than I realized," Graham said with a light chuckle. 

"I reckoned you would, so I got started on breakfast," Damon explained, turning his attention back to the frying pan. "Coffee's nearly done if you want some."

"Thanks," Graham said, grabbing a mug from the dish rack and waited until the machine was done, pouring himself a cup and putting in three spoons of sugar.

"So…do you have any plans for the rest of the day?" He questioned as he stirred his coffee. 

Damon shut off the stove and smiled at Graham. "No, I'll probably finish up an assignment I've held off, but that's it really. "

Graham hummed and nodded. "Maybe we could stay in watch some telly or listen to music? If you want to."

"That sounds fine to me," Damon answered with a wider smile.

Damon plated their food and made a cup of coffee for himself, they ate at the living room table in comfortable silence for a few minutes. Graham would look up from time to time, just to glance at Damon, he knew that he was probably doing the same thing. 

And of course, it would be Damon that broke the silence. But it wasn't the question he was expecting.

"Do you ever wonder where you got your gift from?"

Graham set down his mug when he took a sip, shrugging. "Sometimes, but I don't think I'll ever know. I mean, my parents don't even know where I might have gotten it from."

"What do you think?" Damon asked, "If you had to guess, I mean?"

Graham pondered at this a minute, fiddling with the fork in his hand. 

"I dunno…maybe it has something to do with my genes, maybe even a higher power," Graham answered, "Though I don't know why they would give someone like me a gift like this." He bit his lip and stuck his fork into his remaining pile of food. "Maybe it's something like magic, but that might not be it."

He turned to Damon who seemed intrigued, his head tilted slightly as he listened to him. Graham didn't blame him, it wasn't every day you met someone that had an ability that was straight out of a comic book.

"Why do you say that?" Damon asked.

"Magic can't be real, the world would know if it was. It's only real in the storybooks." Graham said.

"Magic can't be real, but God can? Even it came from a book as well?" Damon countered with a small smile. 

Damon had a point. He couldn't say one thing was authentic and disregard the other. 

"You got me there," Graham admitted with a smirk. He drained the rest of his coffee and placed his utensils on his now empty plate. 

"Thanks for breakfast," He said fondly as he picked up his plate and mug. 

"Of course," Damon grinned, getting up with his plate as well.

They took their plates to the sink and Damon offered Graham his shower to freshen up, to which he was grateful for since he hadn't showered since yesterday morning. He went to the bathroom and took off his clothes, hopping into the shower and pulled back the curtain. He washed up quickly using one of the products that rested on the edges of the tub, he finished up in five minutes. 

He turned off the shower and sighed in relief, wiping the wet hair from his eyes. He felt way better now. 

Graham pulled back the curtain and carefully stepped out of the tub, wiping his feet on the small bathmat. He froze when he realized he forgot to ask Damon for a towel. Great, he scolded himself mentally. 

He padded over to the door, shivering when his feet came into contact with the freezing tile floor. He opened the door just a creak and called out to Damon. 

"Dames? Do you have a towel I could use?!"

He heard an _shit_ from the living room and footsteps approaching the bathroom, stopping as he opened a door. 

"Yeah, give me a moment! Sorry, I forgot to give you one!" Damon replied. 

The door opened wider and a fuzzy white towel appeared in front of him, Graham thanked him and took the towel, Damon nodded and walked away. Graham thought for a second before speaking again.

"Did you shower yet?"

"Uh, no, I'm going to after you're done in there." Damon said as he turned back around. 

Graham bit his lip. "You can come in now if you want."

"You mean?" Damon trailed off, a slow smile making its way on his face. 

Graham smiled and nodded, backing away and setting the towel down on the towel rack. He stepped back into the tub and started up the shower again, watching with an amused expression as Damon shut the door behind him, stripping off his clothes and joining him. 

Damon pulled the curtain shut and gently pushed him under the stream of water. Graham smiled in content and grabbed the shampoo bottle, squirting some of the vanilla scented gel into his hand and began to wash Damon's hair, laughing softly at his attempt to make a mohawk. 

"You really are a child at heart," Damon smiled, placing a hand on his hip, focusing on him with affectionate eyes. 

"Hello, pot. I'm the kettle," Graham replied coyly, splashing some water onto his hair.

Damon hummed. "Touché." 

Graham continued to wash Damon and kiss him until he was clean and he turned off the shower. They both dried off and got dressed, going into the living to relax and watch television. Damon had to do some channel surfing until Graham spotted a showing of  The Abyss, which luckily had just started to play. Graham made occasional comments while Damon listened and made a few remarks, his head on his shoulder as they watched the film. 

Time passed and the movie came to an end, the two of them retreated to Damon's room where they listened to music and talked to each other on the bed. About the current albums, about what was going on in different countries, about their plans next week, their lives really. 

Graham was loving every second of this, this break from reality. Where he could become completely open with someone that he cared for deeply. He didn't have to shut off and put on a mask when he was around Damon. He could see himself doing this all the time now. 

But as always, all good things had to end, Damon had to finish up his assignment and Jamie was due back any minute. Graham got dressed while Damon grabbed his jacket and satchel from the closet, meeting him near the front door with a pleased expression. 

"So I'll see you Saturday?" Graham asked.

"Obviously," Damon said with a smile, "We'll do whatever you want to celebrate, I would love to spend Friday night with you, but I've made plans with Jamie." He explained.

"I understand, I can't do Friday either," Graham said as he slipped on his jacket. 

"You got plans too?" Damon questioned.

_I shouldn't have said that._

Graham shrugged. "No, not really. I'm probably just going to study with Miranda." He denied quickly. 

Damon smiled. "Okay, see you Saturday." He leaned forward and kissed him deeply, Graham smiling into the kiss and biting his lip when Damon moved back. 

"Bye, Dames." He said, opening the door, he was about to walk out when he remembered something. "Oh, wait!"

Damon looked at him curiously as he opened up his bag, digging through his bag until he found the paperback book. 

"Here you go," Graham said, holding out the copy of _Remains of the Day_ in front of him. 

Damon took the book from his hands and grinned. "Oh thanks, I'll return it as soon as I can."

Graham shook his head. "It's not from the library, it's my own copy, it's yours now."

Damon's expression turned warm and took another glance at the book. "You didn't have to that for me."

"I wanted to, besides you need it more than I do," Graham answered with a restrained smile.

Damon held the book to his side and gazed at Graham, looking at him as if he was the only person in the world. 

_So that's what he meant by that time he slept over._

"Thank you," He said softly, pulling him into a brief hug. Graham hugged him back, taking in the feel of him one more time before letting go, pecking a quick kiss to his cheek. 

"Bye, Dames," He repeated.

"Bye, Gra." 

 

♡

 

Graham walked into his building and went upstairs, his footsteps slow as he headed upwards with a permanent smile on his face. He finally reached his flat and took out his keys, unlocking the door. He was about to go inside when his neighbor that he barely spoke to walked out, stopping when he saw him. 

"Oh, you're Graham Coxon right?" The older, dark-skinned woman asked as she pointed at him.

"Yes," He answered, "Can I help you?"

"You got a delivery earlier this morning and luckily for you, I managed to get it or else they would have just left it on your mat. Hang on," She responded as she went back into her flat, she came with a bouquet of flowers, red and lavender roses specifically. 

Graham raised his eyebrows. "That's for me?" He asked in bewilderment. 

"Unless there's another Graham Coxon that lives here, yes, they're for you." She said with a hint of a smile as she handed him the bouquet. "There's a card pinned to it, but I can't read it. It's written in French." 

"French?" Graham asked, turning over the bouquet to find the said card, eventually finding it tied around with a red ribbon. An address was written on one side and the back was written in French.

_Un cadeau pour vous, mon magnifique rat de bibliothèque. J'espère que vous les apprècierez pendant qu'ils durent. À bientôt._

_A.J_

Graham's eyes widened and he held the card tight in his hand. He looked towards the woman and gave her a nod. "Thanks for taking care of it. I appreciate it." They exchanged their goodbyes and he went into his flat, shutting the door behind him. He set down his satchel and set the flowers down on the kitchen table before going over to his phone, grabbing the handset and dialing a number, tapping his foot as he waited for an answer. 

"Hello?" Miranda replied on the third ring.

"Hey, it's me. Listen, your flatmate speaks French right?" 

"She does, why?" She asked, suspicion in her tone. 

"I know this is completely out of nowhere, but can you please ask her to translate something for me?"

"Uh, alright, I'll ask," she said.

He waited for a minute until he heard Miranda's voice again. "Alright, she's listening, go ahead!" 

Graham recited what was on the card in a clear voice, repeating it when her flatmate asked him to say it again. 

Miranda's flatmate made a quiet laugh. "What you just told me, it translates to, " A gift for you, my gorgeous bookworm. I hope you enjoy them while they last. See you soon.""

Graham looked down at the card, turning to see the address on the back. The address for the café he would meet up with Alex. 

"Graham, you alright? What's this about?" Miranda's demanding voice questioned. 

"I'll get back you in a bit," He said, not waiting for her reply as he hung up the phone.

His brain ordered him told to tear up the card and toss the flowers into the bin, to call Alex and tell them that their plans for Friday were off. To tell Alex that he wasn't interested in hearing what he had to say.

His heart and gut were screaming the exact opposite. 

If he was going to do this, it was just to get coffee and have a talk with him. Nothing more. No matter how many compliments he would say to him, no matter how many charming smiles he made. 

No matter how many times brown eyes would appear in his dreams alongside with blue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all had fun with that sinful chapter because it was a bitch to get done! It's been a while since I've written NSFW material, so I might be a little rusty. There'll be more on the way eventually! The next chapter will be set in another character's POV, I'll give you three guesses who. ;)


	9. eyes without a face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex meets Graham again and they get to know one another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is all in Alex's POV, I've been looking forward to getting this chapter down. 
> 
> The chapter title was inspired by the song by Billy Idol
> 
> Warning: contains brief mentions of drug abuse.

**Friday**

 

**6:00 PM**

 

Alex James woke up from his sleep in pitch black, the familiar sensation natural to him as he became more awake. He turned towards the source of his wake, the buzzing alarm clock blaring with the red neon numbers telling him it was six o'clock on the dot. He reached over and hit the off button, slamming it harder when it didn't turn off. He sighed when the irritating buzzing finally stopped. That was enough napping for the day, it was time to get up.

He threw back the bedsheets and swung his legs onto the floor, letting out a yawn and switched on the bedside lamp, the room now lit in a faint, yellow light. He stretched his limbs and felt his bones crack quietly as he did his brief exercise. He felt a bit better once that was over with.

Alex strolled over to his bathroom, flipping on the light switch and went over to the porcelain sink, beginning to inspect himself in the mirror. He ran his hand across a small, purplish bruise on his bare pale upper chest, that redhead he was with the other night sure did like it rough. He paid no more mind to it as he turned on the faucet and bent his head down, splashing his face with cold water, barely flinching. He stood back up and began to brush his teeth with careful precision, dropping the toothbrush back into the holder when he was done and turning off the faucet.

He went back into his bedroom and searched for the TV remote on the bed, grabbing it and pressing the power button once he found it. The TV on top of his dresser came alive with the sounds and image of an older man reporting the news, he changed the channels, going from commercials to dull action movies, repeatedly pressing the button until he found something he liked. 

He managed to stop at a showing of The Seventh Seal, right in the middle of the famous chess match which made him very joyful. He sat back down on the bed to watch the scene, listening to Death and the knight go back and forth with each other with such elegance. He liked watching films like these, it was a window to the past and a view of a world from another person's imagination. He had a nostalgic heart, just like other people he used to know.

Aside from foreign films, he took a liking to poetry when he was fifteen and to the French culture when he was sixteen, often claiming that he was born in the wrong country. He would always do well in his English classes, sometimes even correcting the teacher, taking delight in their frustration and the praise he received from classmates. That usually made people flock to him as if he was a famous writer or roll their eyes. It was mostly the people he was closest to that did the eye-rolling, purely out of love, of course. 

Alex got up after a few minutes, reminding himself that he needed to get dressed. He walked over to his closet and opened the door, pulling the light bulb cord and looked through his wardrobe, picking out clothes to see what would be best to wear for the evening. He had to look his best, of course, tonight he was going to meet Graham again. He was very much looking forward to that if he had to be honest.

It wasn't often that he went out to meet someone that he was interested in. To be more accurate, it wasn't often that he went out with someone that he didn't have a date with, or that he planned to stay the night with. 

Alex wasn't the type for being in a monogamous relationship or any relationship period. He found the idea restrained and old-fashioned in a way. He would have his fun with whatever person caught his eye, they would stick around for about a week or less until he and the other person decided the fire had gone out. 

Sometimes he had to be the one to call it quits when the girl or boy he was with started showing signs of clinginess. He would not have that, no matter how many calls he would get or how many would show up at his building with a pout, complaining about why he didn't call them back.

Maybe it was a bit cold and heartless, but that's the way he lived. And if anyone had any complaints, there was the door. It did have its cons, however. He'd gotten his shares of cursing out, having shoes or other objects being thrown at him in a fit of anger, he had water thrown in his face at one point by an extremely cross blonde named Sarah. She was nice and nurturing until he told her that it was only a fling that is. 

It was the way he always did things since he was still at Stanway with Damon. He obviously knew everything about him, all of his shenanigans he got up to, including the skeletons in his closet. It was frankly annoying to him that they still weren't on speaking terms.

He knew that Damon could hold a grudge and he sometimes let his anger get the best of him, but Alex knew he himself wasn't helping to smooth things over by teasing him or more recently, showing up unannounced at his date with Graham.

With whom, much to his excitement, he was going to have the pleasure of seeing in about an hour.

He didn't know what was the cause of his sudden interest in Graham, all he knew was that from the moment he laid eyes on him that night at the club, he wanted to get close to him. When he became acquainted with him, the interest turned into fascination, the fascination then turned into something he hadn't felt for someone in a long time; fondness.

Yes, he was very much fond of Graham. For reasons that were plain to him.

For starters, Graham was quite possibly the timidest and considerate person he had ever met. He was almost surprised that the other man didn't run off at his advances, which he had to admit were forward. He usually would have found that a bit irritating in others, but it seemed to suit Graham. It separated him from others who were too loud or too nosy about everything about his own life.

Secondly, he was just simply lovely to look at and admire. He knew that Graham didn't think very highly of himself, the way he held his head down and avoided eye contact. How could anyone as kind and gorgeous as Graham think that they weren't attractive? How could anyone resist that soft smile and those doe-like brown eyes? Of course, it wasn't only his looks that he focused on. Alex was drawn to him for many other things. His dry humor, his great taste in music, his intelligence, he could go on. 

There was more to learn about him and Alex was set on getting to know him better. No matter how much Damon's dislike for him grew. All that mattered was that Graham was alright with meeting him again.

He decided to go with the black cardigan with a white shirt underneath and a pair of black trousers, he didn't want to look like he put too much effort into his outfit, but he didn't want to go out looking like he just crawled out of bed either. He grabbed his set of clothes and turned off the closet light, pushing the door behind closed with his leg, setting the clothes down on his bed. 

He took a quick glance at the alarm clock, it was six-twenty, he had more than enough time, but he still needed to get a move on. He pulled down his pajama pants, leaving him only in his white briefs as he stepped out of them. He pulled on the trousers and put on the rest of his clothing, making sure everything was buttoned, zipped, and neat before going over the closet mirror. 

Alex looked himself over in the mirror, deciding that his outfit was suitable. He fixed his hair up a tad, a few stubborn strands refusing to move away from his eyes before he successfully pushed them back. He went over to his bed and knelt down, bending his head down, he spotted his black oxfords and pulled them out from underneath. He made sure they were clean before sitting on the bed and putting on the shoes, tying the laces nice and tight. 

He got up and stood in front of the mirror again, taking a good long look before nodding. _Excellent_ , he thought. He was dressed and ready for the occasion.

Alex went over to his dresser and dabbed some cologne on his neck, grabbed his keys and wallet and placed it in his pocket, he then went to turn off everything that was running electricity in his room. He checked the alarm clock that could be seen in the darkness, six-twenty-five. Time to go, the last thing he wanted was to show up late, that would be incredibly rude of him.

He swiped his jacket off his couch as he darted past it, slipping it on as he headed to the front door, locking it briefly and headed to the staircase, going down three floors until he reached the entrance, stopping when his landlady spoke to him by her front door. 

"Evening, Alex." She greeted him nonchalantly, shuffling through her letters. 

"Evening, Miss Bishop," He greeted back politely, giving her a curt nod. 

"Off to go out for the night?" She asked, sticking a pencil in her silver bun. "You're looking quite sharp." She said as she looked him over. 

"Thanks and I'm just going to meet a friend at a café," Alex answered. 

"Ah, well, that's nice. You have fun," She said, adding in a stern tone. "You be careful as well, I hear there's been something going on with uni students, some sort of drug making them lose their memory and the sort."

"Not to worry, I'm always careful," Alex said, flashing her his reassuring smile. "Have a good night." 

He heard her reply back as he strode out of the building and into the outside world, the streets alive with the sounds and sights of an average Friday night. He began walking to the café, going by random people and local street musicians. He reached into his jacket pocket and took out his pack of Newports, pulling out a cigarette and slipped it between his lips, putting the pack back in his pocket. 

Reaching into his trouser pocket, he grabbed his silver lighter, stopping and raised it to his mouth, flicking it. He became vexed when he saw only sparks after turning the tiny wheel more than a couple of times. He sighed and flipped the lid back on. _Out of gas, great._

Alex took the stick out of his mouth and kept walking. To his luck, he spotted a bald burly man with a permanent frown on his face standing at a bus stop, lighting his cigarette with his own lighter. He went over to the man, greeting him with a fake smile.

"Hey, sorry to bother you, do you mind if I have a light?" He asked politely. 

The man looked him up and down, making a scoff and turned away from him, facing the busy road.

"Get your own," He grunted out.

Alex raised an eyebrow. _Rude._

"You must get all the birds with that attitude, mate." He said sarcastically, turning on his heel. 

"Fuck off, queer." He heard the man sneer behind him. 

Alex halted in his movement and made an _tsk_ sound, shaking his head. _Now he's done it._

He turned to face the man again. "Say that again?"

The man puffed up his chest, stomping over to Alex, looking at him with disgust. "Are you deaf? I said, fuck off, you fuckin' queer!"

_Perfect._ Alex leaned into the man's personal space, focusing entirely on the man and looked at him directly in his eyes. "Look at me," He commanded passively. 

The man stopped in place, his body becoming rigid as all anger was wiped from his face, his mouth hanging slightly open in an almost idiotic expression. His eyes locked onto Alex's, he was now in the trance. 

Alex smiled coldly and backed away a step, keeping his sight on the troll in front of him. "Do I have your full attention?"

The man nodded dumbly. "Yeah, you do." 

"Excellent. Now be a good man and give me a light," Alex ordered, sticking the cigarette between his lips.

The man did as he was told, flicking the lighter and lighting the cigarette, Alex's hypnotic eyes still on his. He saw the end burn cherry and he took a drag, blowing smoke in front of the man who was too induced to even react. 

"Thanks for that, now hand over your lighter," He said, holding out his hand. 

The man placed the lighter into his open palm, his emotionless face never faltering. 

Alex pocketed the lighter and smiled. "Good, now do me a favor…err…what's your name?" He asked, gesturing towards the man with his hand. 

"Arthur." The man replied dully. 

"Arthur," Alex repeated, "You're going to fix that ghastly attitude of yours and try not be such a cunt, understand?"

The man named Arthur nodded slowly. "Yes."

"And the next time someone asks you for something politely, you'll help them out, _politely_." He said firmly. "Queer or not."

"I'll help them out." Arthur said, "I'll do it politely."

"Good, now, the second I walk away, you're going to forget that you ever saw me. You never saw me." Alex spoke slowly, beginning to step away. 

"I never saw you." Arthur nodded. 

Alex broke off his gaze and turned around, walking back in the direction he was heading. A mischievous smile on his face as he made his way to the café, chucking his old lighter into a nearby bin. 

Having his gift certainly made his life easier, along with the other tricks that he obtained a year ago. Some more powerful than others. But his mind manipulation was probably his favorite, mostly for cases like this, when a rude dolt tried to start trouble or cause unnecessary problems in his life. More recently, he used it on that strawberry blonde a couple of days ago, she was becoming a pest and had reacted badly to his confession that he wasn't interested in continuing their little fling. A simple command to move on and find someone better solved that little hiccup right away. 

When it came to hookups, he never used it when it came to sex. That would be quite frankly, disgusting and immoral. There would be perhaps some persuasion to see if they would want to spend the night with him. They all went with him willingly and had their fun. There was never a time when the person he asked turned him down. Except for Graham. 

Graham being immune to his gift was something he did not expect at all. Especially since there were only a few individuals that were immune to his power and there was the sort of folk that he probably doesn't even know exists. Everything about him screamed "natural". There was nothing that could link him to the other world, as far as he knew at least.

There was the chance that Graham was hiding something, maybe he did know about the other world. But then again, if he knew, he would know what Damon really was. He would know what Alex really was. 

Graham didn't know about the other world, but Alex was now convinced that he wasn't a natural. 

Normal folk wasn't resistant to magic, they were completely exposed to it and can be affected by it like almost every other creature on earth. At least that's what Damon and other witches and mages told him. 

Alex scoffed and shook his head. _Damon, Damon, what am I going to do with you?_

It's been more than a year since their spat and he was still the same pretentious hothead as ever, even without the heroin. To be fair, he was still a hothead before he became an addict. He was glad when he heard from Dave all those months ago that Damon managed to get clean. At the rate he was shooting up, he wasn't exactly shocked when he got that late night phone call from Jamie telling him to get his arse to the hospital.

But he was still angry and worried sick, Damon was his friend, although at the time their friendship was as distant as it had ever been. He still cared about him anyway. 

As for Justine, she was a real nice bird, quite intelligent, independent, had a way with words and attractive. He wasn't surprised that Damon fell for her. Alex was happy for him, he thought he finally found someone that was going to treat him right and have a good bond with. So Damon could stop complaining about not finding the right person for him. 

But then things started going bad, involving skag and that stupid bloody coven. Was she a terrible person? No. Did she have a part in getting Damon into heroin? Yes. As much as Damon would deny it, his ex-lover played a hand into his new self-destructive activities. 

When the lovers eventually broke up, Alex didn't comfort Damon. He didn't give him a pat on the back and say that everything was going to be alright. The damage was already done at that point. What did he need him for? He had Jamie and Dave. After what went down between them, what could they possibly have to say to each other? 

_Hypocrite!_ Damon's yell echoed through his head, the memory of him shoving him against a wall with fury in his eyes. He pushed that memory into the back of his head, there was no need to remember that.

That was a year ago now and Alex wanted things to change. He had enough of this petty drama and wanted to clear the air once and for all. He didn't know how he would do it, but he was determined to figure it out one way or another. And then he found an oddity, an oddity with glasses and paint on his clothes. 

Of course, out of all the people in London, Damon just had to go for the one person that Alex actually might have feelings for. The thought was still frightening to him. He's only known Graham for less than a month and he wanted him. 

Alex was doing things he hadn't done since he was a teenager. He called Graham but hung up on him without saying anything. He sent a bouquet of roses to his address, (which he managed to get by hypnotizing one of the library employees to retrieve from the records room.)

Perhaps he was a bit smitten for the younger man. But he wasn't going to shout it from the hilltops like other pathetic fools.

He reached the café and peaked in through the glass windows, smiling when he spotted Graham sitting in a corner at a table for two. He seemed to be drawing or writing something onto a sketchpad. Alex stared at him for a moment before flicking his cigarette onto the ground and stomping it out. He pulled the glass door and walked inside into the cozy atmosphere, making his way over to where Graham was sitting. 

"Hello there," He greeted him with a smile.

Graham looked up at him in slight surprise, sitting up in his chair and smiled back timidly. 

"Hey, Alex." He replied. 

_My name sounds so lovely coming from his lips._

"It's good to see you," Alex said as he sat down.

"Good to see you too," Graham said, setting down his pencil on the sketchpad.

"What are you drawing there?" Alex asked, looking at the paper across from him.

"Oh," Graham began, looking down, "It's nothing, just something I was drawing while I was waiting."

"May I?" Alex requested, pointing at the sketchpad, taking it into his hands when Graham nodded. 

He flipped it to get a proper look at the drawing, smiling when he saw what it depicted. It was a young man with his back facing the viewer, watching what was either a sunset or a sunrise on a roof. A cat sitting next to them as they watched the scene.

"That's really good," Alex remarked, handing Graham back the sketchpad. 

"Thanks," Graham said, closing the pad and setting it aside.

"So I'm going to take a wild guess and say you're a Fine Arts major," Alex stated with a playful smile on his lips.

"I wonder how you figured that out," Graham replied sarcastically, smiling reluctantly.

Alex's smile grew and he knew that the other man was starting to get comfortable.

"I got to be honest, I'm glad you agreed to meet me here," Alex began, "I've been wanting to have a proper chat with you."

Graham tilted his head and made a small smile. "Same here, I have a few questions for you."

"So do I," Alex chimed, "But first, let's order something." He waved towards one of the waitresses and smiled politely when she went to their table, notepad, and pen already out. He ordered a coffee with a cheese danish while Graham ordered a coffee as well, along with a muffin. As soon as she took their orders and left, he focused his attention back on Graham.

"Well, where do we start?" He asked. 

"I don't even know where to begin," Graham admitted, letting out a breath. He paused and rubbed a spot on his neck idly.

Alex waited for his inevitable question, his eyes squinting slightly when he saw something on the other man's skin. He raised an eyebrow when he realized it was a love bite. So he and Damon were wasting no time at all it seems. 

"A gift from Damon?" He questioned, touching his own neck on the same area where the mark was, smirking. 

Graham looked confused for a moment before his eyes widened comically, obviously figuring out what Alex was referring to. He covered the bite with his hand and looked down at his lap. 

"If I told you it was anything else, you wouldn't believe me anyway," Graham acknowledged. 

"Probably not," Alex said coyly, "Either way, you should know of all people, Gorgeous, that I have no problem with what goes down in a bedroom. As long as everyone involved is enjoying themselves." He finished with a wink.

Graham rolled his eyes playfully and removed his hand, letting Alex see the mark. "I figured you wouldn't."

The purplish mark suited his skin so perfectly, Alex could imagine more on his body, his fair skin painted red and purple as he squirmed against his bed sheets. His heated skin that would warm up his own as he decorated him with bites and kisses as he pleasured him.

_Pay attention_ , he scolded himself. 

"Alright, if you don't have a question now, I'll ask you one," Alex declared, sitting up straight in his seat. "Did you like the flowers?"

A faint blush appeared on Graham's cheeks, looking down before answering Alex. "I did, I was quite surprised when I got them. Thank you, they were nice."

"You're welcome," Alex replied softly. 

"How did you know where I live?" Graham questioned curiously. 

"Oh, I asked one of your co-workers and I may or may not have said that you left your study notes with me as an excuse to get your address," Alex admitted with a sly smile.

"You absolute wanker," Graham said with a held back smirk. 

"Guilty," Alex shrugged. "Where you from, by the way?" He asked, wanting to move on. 

"Colchester," Graham replied, "You?"

"Bournemouth, then I moved to Colchester," Alex replied back, "We grew up in the same place. Sadly, we never got to meet."

Graham shrugged. "Maybe it wasn't the right time."

"Maybe," Alex mused, starting to get a bit excited of where this might lead. "Favorite color?"

"You're asking an artist what their favorite color is?" Graham asked with a gasped chuckle. 

Alex hummed. "Right, didn't think that one through. Well, pick a color. Whatever one, doesn't have to be your favorite."

"Green…like a forest green." Graham responded thoughtfully. "Yours?"

Alex smirked. "Ah come now, I think you know the answer to this one." 

Graham bit his lower lip. "Black?"

"Correct," Alex beamed, "Birthday?"

"March 12th," Graham said.

Alex paused, his eyes widening. "Hang on, that's tomorrow!" 

"Uh…..yes?" Graham said, laughing softly. 

"Oh, blimey, I haven't even gotten you a present." 

"To be fair, you just found out my birthday is tomorrow five seconds ago." 

Alex smiled. "That settles it then, I'm going to find you a present first thing tomorrow." He needed to make up for it anyway after the trouble he caused him last week. 

"Fine, just don't get me anything expensive," Graham agreed, letting out a chuckle. "When's yours?"

"November 21st," Alex answered. 

Graham clicked his tongue. "Just missed it, you're twenty-two?"

"Close, twenty-three." Alex said, "You're younger, right?"

"Turning twenty-two tomorrow," Graham answered whimsically. 

"Had a feeling you were," Alex replied confidently. 

The waitress came back with their coffee and pastries, setting them down on the table which the two thanked her for. Once she was gone, Graham spoke up.

"I have something I want to ask you," He said, pulling his cup of coffee closer to him. 

"I'm all ears," Alex said, his eyes focused on the other man. This might be good.

"Why are you so interested in me?"

"Because you're a very nice bloke. You're smart, cultured, funny, not to mention cute, and you're kind. Which is something you don't see a lot of." Alex said easily. 

"I can sort of agree with the kind part, but there's plenty of people around here that fit the rest of what you just said," Graham explained with a shrug. "So why me?"

"Why not you?" Alex replied, pouring sugar into his coffee. 

He watched Graham think, picturing the thoughts that bounced back and forth, attempting to come up with an answer. 

"People like you usually don't go for…someone like me." The younger man answered finally.

Alex groaned and set down his cup of coffee. _Again with the low self-esteem._

"Graham, love, when are you going to get it through that thick skull of yours that you're an attractive man?"

Graham blushed. "I'm alright, but I'm not a supermodel, Alex." 

"I'm not interested in supermodels." Alex said, "They're nice to look at, but they can't hold a conversation for less than a minute." 

"Well, that's rude." Graham shot back with a small smile.

"Not the first time I've heard that. Such a saint you are," Alex commented, taking a sip of his coffee and setting the cup back down on the small plate. "You must have done a lot of convincing to Damon to let you meet me here."

Graham was silent as he shifted his position in his seat and Alex knew instantly what was up.

"He doesn't know, does he?" Alex said, a smile slowly appearing on his face. 

Graham sighed and shook his head. "No, he doesn't."

_Curiouser and curiouser_ , Alex thought. 

"Why didn't you tell him?" Alex asked, leaning forward in his seat. 

"…I wasn't sure of how he would react," Graham confessed, looking down as he stirred his coffee. 

"You're afraid he'll get cross with you," Alex stated simply.

"Yeah," Graham said with a short nod. "I'm not proud of myself. I don't like lying to people." 

"Damon's not "people" though, is he?" Alex questioned. 

"He's more than that, I like him. I like being with him," Graham said, looking up, his brown eyes bathed in genuine sincerity. 

Alex nodded slowly. "But you agreed to meet me here anyway, knowing it might upset him."

"Because I want answers, I want to know why you two hate each other so damn much," Graham spoke firmly. 

"I know, and we'll get to that." Alex reassured him, "Let's eat first and then we can go somewhere private to talk if you want."

"Like your flat?" Graham quipped, raising an eyebrow. 

"Don't get smart," Alex chimed, "It's not a date just like you said. My intentions are nothing but pure."

"If you say so," Graham said. 

The two of them ate and continued to talk, Alex absorbing all the information like a sponge, learning more and more about Graham as the minutes went by. He took notice of how he would bite his lower lip whenever he was deep in thought, the way he tilted his head when he was confused or when he needed a repeat of a question. It was enjoyable to see how the younger man ticked. 

Soon enough, their plates and cups were empty and Alex waved the waitress over and asked for the check. The second she dropped it off, he spotted Graham taking out his wallet. He reached his hand out towards him and placed it over his wrist. 

"I'll handle that," Alex spoke quickly.

Graham made a short laugh. "Can we at least split it?"

Alex hummed playfully, smiling at Graham's mock-serious expression. "Alright, if you insist. Next one's on me though."

He saw Graham open his mouth to speak, but he clamped it shut. Whatever was going to be said was left unsaid, unfortunately. 

They left their payment on the table and got up, Alex leading Graham out of the café. They were about to go through the glass door when it swung open, two familiar faces stepping inside. 

_If it isn't Thing One and Thing Two._

It was the Gallagher brothers in all their mad lad glory, Noel was wearing a blue Adidas jacket with dark jeans, Liam wearing a navy blue jumper with the latter as well. They almost looked like twins with their apparel, with the exception of Liam's hair being slightly longer and being only taller by an inch. 

"Evening, boys." Alex greeted the brothers with a curt nod and a small grin. 

Liam greeted him back while Noel only responded with a nod. 

"I've seen you 'round. Yeah, you're Alex, you used to hang 'round with that bloke, the blond one?" Liam acknowledged by wagging his finger at Alex, he turned towards Noel, "What's that bloke's name again?"

"Albarn, that pretentious cunt that wanted me to kick off," Noel muttered flatly. Alex tried not to snicker at that statement, he took a glimpse at Graham who looked taken aback. 

"Yeah, that's the one," Liam said, turning back towards him, "You still talk to him?"

Alex shook his head. "Afraid not, we had a bit of a disagreement."

Liam shrugged. "That's rough," He gestured to Noel to head to the other side of the café. "Get our stuff to go."

"Your turn to pay," Noel said. 

"No," Liam argued, "It's your fuckin' turn."

"No, I paid for it last time, remember?" Noel reminded him, his bushy brows furrowing. "It's your turn, man."

Liam huffed and handed Noel his wallet with a disgruntled look. "Go on then." 

As Noel walked off to get their food, Liam pointed at Graham. "You look familiar."

Graham made a small shrug. "I go to Goldsmiths, you might have seen me 'round there."

"Maybe, you in the music program?" Liam asked. 

"Not officially, no, but I do play music. Is music your major?" Graham responded back.

"Vocal performance," Liam corrected. 

"Oh wait, I do recognize you," Graham said as his eyes widened with realization, "I heard you sing Working Class Hero for a class a few months back. You were fantastic."

Liam made a small smile and made a nod of thanks, much to Alex's astonishment. Liam Gallagher being nice? That was a rare sight to witness. 

"Appreciate it, mate" He said. 

Noel came back with a large paper bag that smelled of baked goods and gave Liam a cup of coffee to go. 

"Right, let’s get a move on or we'll be late." He instructed the younger brother, handing him his wallet. He nodded to Alex and Graham without any word and walked out the door, Liam waved at the two of them before following Noel. 

"Night, lads." He said, to which Alex repeated.

"So those are the Gallaghers right?"

"Yup, the infamous duo. They were pretty tame tonight, I've seen them when they're fired up and they can get ugly."

"I can imagine," Graham said, going out the door, holding the door open for Alex. _What a sweet thing he is._

Alex thanked him as he went through, letting out a sigh as he stopped walking to look at Graham.

"So, where to then?" 

"I'm not sure, somewhere quiet?" Graham suggested. 

Alex nodded. "I know just the place, follow me."

"So you'll tell me everything if I do?" Graham asked with a hesitant expression.

"I'll tell you whatever you want to know," Alex assured him. He paused briefly before speaking. "Do you want to go with me? If you're not okay with this, there's nothing stopping you from leaving."

Graham was silent for a few seconds before shaking his head. 

"No, I want to go with you. I want to know more about you and Damon." 

Alex smiled and took Graham's hand into his. Now was his chance to let him know his truth, Damon's truth, the whole truth. Nothing was in his way now. 

"As you wish."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay guys, I've had quite the crazy past two weeks! My cousin just had their second kid which means I have two nephews now. Also, I've gone on a date and going to another on Saturday! Wish me luck.
> 
> Things are going start picking up more in the next chapter, so stay tuned. :)


	10. people are strange

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damon goes to that dreadful meeting with Jamie and gets unexpected news. None of them good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title is based on the song by The Doors.

**That same night**

 

**8:45 PM**

 

Damon walked into the brightly lit field alongside Jamie, already wishing that he could leave soon.

Dave had told them they were going to be here tonight and so far, it looked like he was right. All the groups were here tonight, except, of course, the shifters. That could mean that this was not going to be a pleasant meeting that would end with a message of positivity. But honestly, what did he expect with the situation that's happening. If you didn't come without informing anyone, you wouldn't only look like a dickhead according to Jamie, you'd also look suspicious. 

The last thing you'd want to come off as these days was suspicious.

Damon scanned the area as he walked, trying to see who was here and who wasn't. The wolves were here, their pack of about twelve, conversing with other people and some laying around on the grass, cuddling each other. They were affectionate as they were vicious apparently. He's never had a bad encounter with them, but as far as friends go, he didn't any that was a wolf. Perhaps an acquaintance or two, that was about it.

The witches and mages were present as well, they have all gathered around in their usual circles. They were talking amongst themselves and some were holding hands, their heads bowed in a prayer-like manner. Two witches, one taller than the other were standing next to each other, one was waving her hands in the air, making red origami figures float a few feet above them. 

She was making them dance in the breeze, quite elegantly he might add, she must already be a professional. The shorter girl next to the witch simply laughed and smiled happily, watching the show in the air. She leaned her head on the other witch's shoulder, wrapping her arm around her waist. 

If they were a couple, Damon congratulated them silently and wished them all the luck in the world. 

"You ever think of joining again?" Jamie asked as they made their way to the center of the field. 

Damon looked away from the witches and stared straight forward again. "Sometimes," He confessed, taking a glance at Jamie. "Why? Do you want to join one?"

Jamie shook his head. "Nah, just asking is all. The way you were looking at those witches made me think you might be interested."

"Not anymore," Damon said, "I'm all for occasions and the like, but nothing further, y'know?"

"Because of her?" Jamie asked with a sad smile. 

Damon didn't say anything for a few seconds. "Not entirely, but…that's part of it." 

Jamie nodded. "Well, you don't have to do anything coven related. And if anyone harasses you 'bout it, just tell them to fuck off, eh?"

Damon smiled warmly. "Don't worry, I will."

"Good," Jaime said, giving Damon's back a firm pat and pointed out to a figure not too far from them. "Ah, there's Dave!" 

The ginger man was sitting down with his girlfriend and a couple of their friends, some of which Damon recognized. He waved them over with a smoke in his hand, a beer bottle occupying the other one. He got up and went over to the two of them, greeting them with a small grin. 

"Glad to see you two are alive and well!" He said, giving Jamie a pat on the shoulder and giving Damon a one-armed hug.

"Yeah, sorry we've been busy," Damon explained.

"I've been working on my comic and Dames here got himself a new beau," Jamie added with a smirk.

Dave made a noise of approval. "Really? When was this?"

Damon made a chuckle and shrugged. "Quite recent, actually."

"Who's the lucky bird?" Dave asked as he took a drag of his cigarette.

"His name's Graham," Damon replied without skipping a beat.

Dave raised his eyes in surprise. "Oh, yeah?" He said as the smoke escaped from his lips, pausing for a second. "Well, good for you mate." He finished with a nod. 

Good old Dave, not caring who you were with as long as you weren't a prick. 

"Thanks, mate." Damon beamed. 

Dave led the two of them to where the rest of their friends were at, Damon greeted them with either a handshake or a brief hug. He settled in quite nicely and talked with everyone, listening to jokes and making comments to Jamie from time to time. He remembered how much he missed this, just talking in a group about nothing serious. 

Eventually, the questions about the meeting came up, everyone sharing the limited information that they learned over the past couple of weeks. 

"They're saying it might be a witch gone rogue," One girl claimed.

"Nah, if it was a witch, the mages would be the first to know." Dave countered, shaking his head. 

Damon and two other people nodded and murmured in agreement. 

"Did you hear that the Gallaghers might know who's behind it?" Another man in their group said.

"Yeah, I heard they might have. They did get to inspect the recent victim." Jamie answered, shrugging. 

"Though I wouldn't count the Gallaghers as reliable folks," Dave said. 

"Speak of the devil," Jamie said with his head turned to the left, other people turning in his direction. 

Damon turned to look at where Jamie was staring and sure enough, there was the Gallaghers, walking side by side and looking as though they'd rather be anywhere else in the world than where they were at now. Noel was carrying a large paper bag and a cup of coffee, Liam was holding his own cup as they walked, talking to each other. They went to go sit down near where the witches and mages were at, but still sort of isolated as they sat down on the grass a couple of feet away. 

Noel and Liam were a strange duo from what Damon had seen and heard from them, one moment they were hurdling out insults to the world and at each other, the next they were friendly and open to conversation. Usually, it would be the former. 

Rumor had it though that the two brothers didn't have the best of childhoods, so Damon wasn't too harsh on them like other people were. He learned to steer clear from them though, especially Noel who wasn't too friendly with him. It must have been from that time he was plastered at a party and he compared him to a grumpy old man. Unfortunately for him, Noel was right behind him when he said that. Fortunately, there was no altercation that came from it, only a light shove and the sound of Noel calling him a cunt and hoping that he would die as he stormed off. 

He figured it would be best to not go near Noel anymore, even to say hello. At least not to start a conversation with him.

One man did make the mistake a while back of bothering the brothers and making a rude comment about their family, which then resulted in Liam smashing a beer bottle over his head. Luckily for him, the man only got knocked unconscious and suffered no serious injuries. 

After that, no one dared to start trouble with the Gallaghers, the foolish few who did often crawled off with their tail between their legs. 

It wasn't long when a group of ten people emerged from one of the entrances, walking to sit down away from the other groups, the area becoming quieter once their presence was detected. Damon already knew who they were. 

"Oh, are the bloody bats here?" A man asked curiously from the group, looking around. 

Dave's girlfriend, Paola gave the man a hard smack on his arm. "Hey, don't call 'em that!"

"Oh, come on, it's not like it's a slur or anything." The man argued. 

"It's still not nice!" She scolded as she crossed her arms. 

"He's only joking, love," Dave assured her, wrapping an arm around her waist. 

"I know, but they get too much of a bad rep, I'm sure some of them are very nice people." She replied, her lips frowning as she spoke. "If anything, it's the shifters that scare me."

"Why? They don't do nothing except shapeshift." The same man said.

"Exactly! The thought of that isn't frightening to you? What if one like poses as someone that you trust and tries to kill you?" She asked, her hands gesturing wildly. "They're not even here tonight!"

"That's because they're having a wake for the last victim tonight," Dave explained. 

A chorus of _oohs_ and _tsks_ sounded out after Dave's statement. 

"Well, either way, like Paola said, the bats aren't bad folks, some of them maybe, but they're alright in my book." 

"Some is the keyword," Damon said, eyeing the group for any sign of a familiar face. He could see Jamie and Dave's looks of discomfort from the corner of his eyes, the two obviously knowing what he meant by that. He looked away when he didn't see who he was looking for. They were probably off fooling around or doing whatever they liked doing nowadays. 

He at least hoped that the idiot remembered to notify the groups that they wouldn't be present for the meeting. 

Who was present, however, was Jarvis Cocker. Damon could spot him from a mile away. He looked the same as he always did, neat and fitted clothing, unkempt brown hair, and wearing his huge retro-framed tinted glasses. He walked in with the other group, a short redheaded girl wearing a red jumper walked alongside with him, Damon had met her once or twice but couldn't bring himself to remember her name. 

Jarvis was a good man, Damon wasn't exactly best mates with him, but he enjoyed their talks whenever they bumped into each other between classes or at a do. He was a bit strange but quite fun and easy to get along with. He was also extremely wise and intelligent beyond his years, which Damon sometimes found to be a rare quality in a person.

The exceptions, of course, were his good friends and the recent addition being Graham. 

_Wish I was with him instead of here._

Perhaps after this meeting was over, he could say a quick hello to Jarvis and go surprise Graham at his place. He had to stop by his flat to get his gift for Graham first since it was going to be his birthday in a few hours from now anyway. 

"You gotta be careful with that lot, they're dangerous," One of Dave's friends warned. 

"Maybe, but there's plenty of ways to protect yourself from them," Paola reassured.

"Oh, you know what's creepy though? You can know when one of them is looking at you!" Another girl in the group with mousy brown hair said. 

"How do you mean?" Jamie asked, a skeptical expression on his face. 

"Alright, alright," She began, sitting up and looking eager to explain. "You don't see them at first, not like other people. It's like your body senses them, you'll feel like a chill pass through you. A freezing chill. You'll feel it maybe down your spine or in the back of your neck, your arms. It really depends on which way they're facing you." 

"And then what?" Dave suddenly asked, the rest of the group intrigued by her explanation. 

"And then you'll get the sense that someone is watching you. You'll look around to try to find them, but you won't see them unless they want to be seen. It's even scarier if it's somewhere dark or crowded, like a do or at a club." She answered, laughing nervously when she shivered.

"See? I gave myself the chills just by talking 'bout it." 

"Or maybe one of them is staring at you right now!" A man from the group joked, poking her in her side, making her jump and yelp. She punched his arm which made everyone laugh, Damon only made a fake amused smile. He felt bad for Jarvis and the girl, they were one of them, but they were decent folks. Unlike others, he knew. 

"Don't they got other gifts too?" Another girl asked. 

"Some do, it depends on the bat," The same man answered, "Sorry, it depends on the _individual_ ," He corrected himself when he saw Paola's look of scolding. 

"I wonder if there are any celebrities like us or like them," The mousy brown-haired girl mused. 

"I wouldn't be surprised if they were, I'm pretty sure that Winona Ryder is a witch." Dave chimed in, causing a few people to laugh.

A couple of minutes went by and soon one person from each of the groups walked towards the middle of the field. He saw Jarvis excuse himself to the girl and went towards the middle, a wolf went as well, followed by a witch that Damon recognized when he got a clear look at her, fidgeting in his spot when he saw it was one of Justine's close friends. 

_She's here tonight._

Jamie must have sensed his discomfort coming from him, he reached out his hand and placed it on his shoulder.

"You alright, mate?" He asked with a concerned look.

Damon nodded quickly and gave Jamie a quick smile, trying not to worry him. 

"I'm alright," He assured him, looking at the middle of the field. 

The groups became quiet as the three walked to a mage named Ifan that called the meeting in the first place. The four of them spoke to each other for a minute. There was a sudden change in their demeanor when Ifan said something to them, Jarvis, in particular, looked very confused and distraught. 

_What is going on?_

They talked for another minute before the trio went back to their respective groups, all with worried expressions on their faces. Something was definitely wrong and he could feel the impending hammer about to fall on everyone. 

Ifan stood in the middle of the field, everyone present going silent as he began to speak in his loud and authorial voice.

"Alright, everyone! I know you've all been concerned about what's been going on during the past two months and we've called this meeting to explain what we know so far."

"Are there any suspects?!" A female wolf asked loudly.

"We'll answer that in a bit, please save your questions for the time being!" Ifan answered.

Damon listened as Ifan addressed their concerns, letting everyone know that no natural knows anything about the situation and that no natural has been injured as far as they knew. That was a relief to him and others, that wasn't what everyone else was concerned with mostly. 

"We don't care about the naturals! Just tell us what's behind the deaths!" A male witch demanded. 

There was a mixed murmur of agreement and criticism amongst the crowd of people, some wanting to get a move on and others not wanting to cast aside the naturals completely. Damon was sort in the middle when it came to these sort of things.

Ifan nodded and spoke again, his voice more serious and grave this time. 

"This has been a stressful time for everyone, so I understand that you're all worried and just want some answers," He began, not looking eager at all to continue. "So I'm just gonna come out and say what me and other mages have concluded based on the evidence we've gathered."

"It's a rogue witch, innit?" A man from the crowd asked.

"It can't be a witch!" Someone else argued. 

"Just spit it out, man! We don't got all night!" A wolf shouted. 

What Ifan said next was not expected. 

"We have reason to believe a vampire is behind the murders." 

A sudden and awkward silence fell on the crowd as soon Ifan was done talking. 

"Told you it was one of them," The man in their group said, earning him another smack on the arm by Paola. 

Damon and everyone else's eyes turned towards the group that was seated distantly from the other circles. He could see the conflicted and displeased expression on Jarvis all the way from where he was sitting. The other people around him looked offended, angry, and some were just void of any emotion. The majority of them appeared to be offended and the objections followed shortly after. This was not going to end well at all.

"Based on what evidence exactly?" A female vampire asked firmly.

"The victims were drained of all their blood, it wasn't until the third victim that they found concrete evidence. Bites on their upper neck." Ifan answered. 

"Who's they?" Another vampire shot back angrily.

"We're not at liberty to say that at the moment," Ifan replied which caused a fury of groans and shouts from all the groups this time.

Damon looked back at where he last saw the Gallaghers, they were still at their same spot from earlier. They were talking to each other and eating baked goods, not even paying attention to what was happening around them. Maybe the rumors about them being involved were just all talk. 

"Great, now everyone's gonna start more problems with the bats," A man in their group said grudgingly. "As if people aren't afraid of them enough already."

"Hey, it's just one bad apple, we can't pin this on every one of them," Jamie retorted. 

"He's got a point, y'know?" Dave agreed. "But other people here don't think the same." 

"Let's just hope this doesn't get rough," Jamie said. 

_Doubt it_ , Damon thought. 

He could only watch as the groups began to discuss the situation, the vampires growing more and more agitated as people began to hurl accusations at them, the exception being Jarvis. Jarvis, who seemed to be composed and attempting to calm everyone down, but Damon knew he was just as upset as the others were, his eyes betraying his stoic composure. 

_Poor lad, I should definitely talk to him before I leave._

Damon didn't bother listening to the rest of the meeting and his thoughts went somewhere else. All there was going to be now was just a back and forth between all the groups. He could hear questions being shouted and Ifan trying his best to give an acceptable answer, sometimes it worked and then sometimes it didn't. 

The thought of a vampire being behind the murders was worrying, they weren't killing machines, but a rogue one is. A vampire that never learned how to control their impulses was practically a time bomb, unpredictable and deadly. He remembered the incident a year ago when he and Dave found that young woman was nearly drained to the point of death outside a club. 

Damon learned later that she managed to survive, but she was left anemic. Damon had terrible rumors of the bats before he met Jarvis, so understandably, there was some hesitation in getting to be acquainted with him. But he let his defenses down and became more open to the idea of being friends with one. Jarvis was still the only one he had ever spoken to. 

_You mean the only one that you're on good terms with_ , His conscience reminded himself.

He was shaken out of his thoughts by Jamie who touched his shoulder, he looked up and to his surprise, he saw everyone getting up and collecting their belongings. 

"It's over already?" Damon asked. 

Jamie sighed. "Yeah, it was starting to get hectic, so Ifan is just calling one of every group to a private meeting to settle this."

Damon nodded and stood up from his spot, scanning the crowd for Jarvis, he spotted him after a couple of seconds and turned towards Jamie. 

"Hey, I'm gonna say a quick hello to Jarvis and then I'm out of here," Damon informed him. 

"Right, better be fast then, he's going to be joining the others," Jamie said, giving him a curt nod. "Meet me by the entrance before you go." He said, walking off towards the direction from where they came. 

"I will!" Damon said as he sped walked towards where Jarvis was, passing by groups of people. He crossed the distance and was right in front of him in no time. He watched as Jarvis' worried face soften, his small lips forming into a faint smile as Damon approached him.

"Good seeing you here, Damon," He acknowledged, turning to face him directly.

"Likewise," Damon replied, his own smile turning soft with pity. "How are you holding up?"

Jarvis shrugged and glimpsed down at his shoes briefly. "Could be better, I could do without the nervous looks and people shouting at one another."

Damon sighed. "You know, if there's anything I could do," He started, "Anything at all," He said, trailing off when he saw Jarvis shaking his head.

Jarvis smiled sadly. "I'm alright. It's not like I'm being persecuted or anything, folks here just want to be safe."

"Aren't you worried about the fallout?" Damon asked.

"I can handle it, we can handle it," Jarvis reassured him in a calm tone. 

"What about the folks that are more….defensive?" Damon questioned him. Prejudiced wasn't the word he wanted to use.

"They could try, but nothing will change. But I won't retaliate if that's what you're wondering." Jarvis responded, adjusting his glasses.

"No, I know you won't," Damon said quickly, "You don't strike me as the vengeful type."

"An eye for an eye makes the whole world blind", Jarvis recited with ease, his tone filled with somberness.

Damon could only smile at that quote. "True."

Jarvis turned his head when someone called out his name, looking back at Damon.

"Well, that's my cue. Nice seeing you again, mate." Jarvis said sincerely. 

"Same here, let's have a drink someday." Damon offered. 

"Sounds grand, I'll see you later," Jarvis said, giving him a nod before walking away, going to rejoin the girl in the red jumper that was a couple of feet away. 

_Jarvis doesn't deserve any of this shit, he's done nothing wrong. He can't suffer for the actions of others._

Damon sighed and began walking back to the entrance of the field, looking for any sign of Jamie.

Most of the people were either leaving or staying, talking in small circles in elevated voices. He heard the flurry of comments fly past him as he made his way out. Some were neutral to the situation and others were leaning on other sides. He had no interest of starting up a debate with anyone tonight. There were more important things to be done. 

He continued walking and he was already close to the entrance when he stopped dead in his tracks, his body going rigid as the tension took over. 

_It's her._

Justine was there, talking with a few of her friends in a circle of four, herself included. She hadn't noticed him yet, thank goodness for that because he probably looked like a deer in headlights right about now. 

She looked as lovely as she always did, wearing her black leather jacket with a black top underneath. Her short hair was neatly styled and she was wearing very little makeup if any at all. She never needed much makeup anyway. She was talking with her friends and she laughed when one friend made a comment that went unheard. Her smile never changed, it was still as inviting as ever.

It was taking a lot out of him not to go up to her and say hello, maybe they could start again. As friends, of course. What happened before couldn't be changed, but he still cared about her. Even if their relationship did end up in flames. 

_Not tonight_ , His conscience ordered.

Damon took one last glance at her before he walked away, forcing himself to stay focused on the task at hand. 

He finally reached the entrance and he found Jamie stand there, talking to, much to his bewilderment, the Gallaghers. The two of them stood in front of him, Liam nodding at something at Jamie had said and Noel making a shrug. Damon approached the three of them at a slow pace, acknowledging his presence by clearing this throat once he was close enough. 

"Oh, hey Day, I was just talking with these two here," Jamie said, stepping back a bit to stand closer to him.

"I can see that," Damon said, turning towards the two brothers. "Alright, you two?"

Noel only made a brief nod, looking neither bothered or pleased. Damon would take neutrality from him any day rather than a death threat. Liam responded with an alright back.

"We were just on our way out, thinking about getting a couple of pints," Noel answered. "Think we've had enough of this gossip bullshit for one night."

"Everyone's just pissing themselves thinking they're gonna be next. Bunch of knobheads, thinking they're in a fuckin' horror movie or something." Liam scoffed. 

"You're not afraid of vampires?" Damon asked. 

"Why the fuck would we be afraid of 'em?" Noel retorted, "They're not as dangerous as everyone says they are. Just splash some holy water on them and they'll clear off." 

"Holy water works?" Jamie asked, tilting his head. "I thought that's just a myth?"

"A friend of ours says it does, some bat tried to bite him and he managed to throw holy water in its face, the bat took off screaming," Noel replied, waving his hand dismissively. "Apparently that's a thing he learned from The Lost Boys."

Jamie winced. "Christ, don't know who I feel sorrier for."

"Not the bat, that's for fuckin' sure! I'd knock the living lights out of anyone that tries to take a bite out of me!" Noel exclaimed with a huff.

"So you don't like them?" Damon questioned them.

"Hey, hey," Liam began in a stern tone, holding up a finger, "We never said that. We don't mind 'em, just as long as they mind their own business with us. We're not gonna chase 'em out of town just because one of 'em is all fucked up, y'know what I mean?" 

"Well, that's good to know," Damon said, turning to smile at Jamie, it began to falter when he saw the awkward expression on Jamie's face. 

"You alright?" 

"I'm fine, uh, we should get going." He said, beginning to move away, 

Liam nodded. "Alright, tell your tall friend to be on the lookout." 

"Tall friend?" Damon asked, furrowing his brows.

He saw Jamie's face scrunch up slightly. "Oh, they ran into Alex on their way here."

"Saw him at that French café close by," Liam added. "A bit taller than I remembered, Jesus. That bloke could block out the sun."

Alex going to a French café was about as predictable as the English weather. 

Damon rolled his eyes. "Sorry, you had to deal with him."

"I feel bad for that poor bird he's probably with tonight, she's doesn’t know what's she in for," Jamie commented.

Noel's bushy brows furrowed and he took a quick look at Liam before answering. "He wasn't with no bird, it was some bloke, wasn't it?"

Damon raised his eyebrows and scoffed. "Oh? That's not a surprise either. He plays for both teams." 

"Yeah, it was a bloke," Liam nodded quickly, seemingly ignoring his response. "He said I did a good job singing Working Class Hero. He knows talent where he sees it." He responded with a proud smile.

"That's nice, was it anyone that you recognized?" Damon asked him.

"Day," Jamie started before Liam cut him off. 

"I've seen him before, can't remember his name at the moment."

"Ah, that's too bad," Damon said.

"Some bloke with dark hair and glasses," Liam said offhandedly. 

Damon stopped whatever he was going to say and his eyes widened, he could see Jamie's expression turn grave from the corner of his eye and he focused back on Liam.

The two brothers must have noticed the change in his behavior because Noel made a confused expression while Liam asked him a question of concern.

"I say something wrong, man?"

"You said he had dark hair and glasses?"

"I did." 

"Day," Jamie repeated, stopping when Damon held up his hand to silence him. 

"What else do you remember about him?" Damon questioned, his eyes locked onto Liam's.

The younger brother made a shrug. "Just…he said art was his major, name's lost on me though."

"Was his name Graham?" Damon asked, his fists clenched. 

"I don't fuckin' know, man. I can't remember every single thing that happens tonight." Liam retorted with a small frown, crossing his arms. "What, you an inspector or something?"

Damon didn't answer as he stepped back, feeling the frustration and anger beginning to bubble up inside him. Days, weeks, months of repressed anger that pounded at the doors, demanding to be released. Everything was going well. Everything was going fine. Alex just had to step in and cause a mess. 

Alex got to get away with everything and he had to deal with it on his own. Alex got whatever he wanted, whenever he wanted.

Not this time, he wouldn't take this happiness he'd only just gotten not too long ago. He would not have Graham, he doesn't deserve him. 

"Mate, your hands!" Jamie pointed out.

Damon looked down and saw smoke coming from between his fingers, he unclenched his hands and tried to relax. The smoke evaporated after a couple of seconds and he let out a sigh.

"And people say I got anger issues," Liam scoffed. 

Damon turned towards Jamie and placed a hand on his shoulder. "It's okay if you knew, we'll talk later. Right now, I need your compass."

"What for?" Jamie asked, his shoulders deflating with relief, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a small, rusted compass.

"To find Graham, he could be anywhere with that dolt by now." He said as he took the compass from Jamie, thanking him. "I'll bring it back in good condition." He said as he walked away.

"Day, what are you going to do?!" Jamie called out, worry evident in his voice. 

"Nothing bad! I'm going to have a talk with Alex!" Damon answered, waving at the three men he was leaving behind. He went out to the city and opened up the compass in a secluded corner, raising it to his lips.

"Lead me to Graham Coxon." He whispered.

He watched as the arrow turned, pointing west as it finally came to a stop. He walked in the direction it told him to, keeping the compass by his side as headed to his unknown location. He was only going to have a chat with Alex, that was all.

_Perhaps a few good wallops to his face wouldn't hurt either._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the delay, it's been a time consuming past two weeks for me. Plus a terrible case of writer's block did not help the situation at all. I'll try to get the next one up sooner as I possibly can. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. The next one is going to be a BIG one!


	11. two minutes to midnight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All hell breaks loose as Graham finds out the truth about Damon and Alex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not really quite sure to say other than go ahead and read! This chapter's a little bit shorter than usual, next one will be longer.
> 
> Warning: contains mild violence

**11:48 PM**

 

Graham laughed as he walked along with Alex through the isolated pathway, the park streetlights providing just the right amount of light they needed to guide them through. Their sounds of laughter, the blowing wind, crickets chirping, and the distant sounds of city life were their only company. 

They spent their time together walking around the city, occasionally stopping at a few stores he'd never been to and looked around. Graham spent his gaze too long at an ice cream parlor and Alex instantly offered to buy him a cone, dismissing his protests that he didn't have to buy him anything. So he reluctantly accepted and thanked him for his newly acquired ice cream cone, chocolate chip flavored. They left the parlor with childlike smiles, Alex already in the process of eating his vanilla bean cone. 

As soon the ice cream was gone, they ended up here in the empty park, talking anything and everything that popped into their minds. Graham found it easier to talk to Alex than before, he wasn't sure if it was because they were alone or because he had gotten used to his behavior by now. Nonetheless, he was glad that he did say yes to his invitation in the end.

"That's what you think is the greatest invention mankind has ever created?" Graham giggled.

"Yes, why are you laughing?" Alex grinned. 

"It's so ridiculous!"

"It is not!"

"There are so many amazing things that you could have picked, but you went with cheese!"

"Why not? Cheese is absolutely delicious and you can eat it with almost everything!" Alex inputted with a wide grin. 

"You can't eat everything with cheese!" Graham argued. 

"Name something then, give me an example and I'll prove you wrong," Alex said. 

Graham thought it over for a moment, humming as he scratched things off mentally, trying to come up with something. 

"Chocolate! You can't eat cheese with chocolate." Graham answered. 

Alex made a buzzer noise. "Wrong!"

"What? How can you eat cheese with chocolate?" Graham questioned with a frown.

"There's this Colombian hot chocolate that you can drink with cheese, it creates this wonderfully sweet and salty flavor," Alex explained, "God, I could kill a man for a cup of that right now." He groaned. 

"We just had ice cream!" Graham stated.

"That was something cold and sweet, I want something warm and salty now," Alex said with a sigh.

Graham laughed. "You must really love cheese then."

"Greatest invention ever, right next to the telescope." Alex declared. 

"I thought you were going to say television for a second there," Graham said.

"Ah, that's the usual answer you expect, but it's not my favorite," Alex said with a wag of his finger. He looked up at the night sky and made a quiet sigh. "You can't see the stars clearly from where we are, we're too close to the city. We would have to go more into the country to get a good look at them."

"Do you got one? A telescope?" Graham asked the taller man. 

Alex nodded. "I use it when I got the time, I'll show you it one of these days." He said, smiling cheerfully. 

Graham smiled back and stopped, taking a second to just take in the scenery around him. 

"Thanks for the offer," He responded.

"'Course," Alex said quietly.

There was a brief interlude where the two of them said nothing, Graham stared at Alex as the other did the same to him. He was figuring what to ask or say next. He had to start with something simple if he wanted to work his way through this conversation. 

"Why does Damon hate you so much?" He questioned.

_That wasn't simple_ , he thought, kicking himself mentally. 

Alex raised his eyebrows. "Hate is a bit of a strong word, I prefer "strongly dislike" than the former."

"Okay, why does Damon _strongly dislike_ you then?" Graham asked, moving to sit down at a nearby bench.

Alex's eyes followed his movements, eventually moving to sit next to him.

"As you know, we had a fight and it didn't end well," Alex began, a sigh escaping his lips as he sat down. "It was bound to happen, I suppose. We had grown a bit distant and Damon was doing things that I didn't like."

"Using heroin?" Graham asked.

"Oh, so he told you," Alex said, surprise in his tone, "That's good that he did, better to hear it from him than me," He added with a one-shouldered shrug.

"Was that all? Or is there more?" Graham questioned, looking at Alex.

Alex paused, turning his head to look at Graham with something akin to hesitation. "There's a lot more…but you might not like it," He replied. 

"I'm a big boy, Alex, just tell me, yeah?" Graham said quickly, finding it difficult to keep to stay patient now. 

"….He began hanging out with a different crowd, he kept on meddling into things that he normally wouldn't," Alex explained eventually, "He got swept up with all his new freedom that he got once we left home." He paused. "Of course, I can't blame him, I sort of did the same."

Graham remained silent, he truly did relate to the both of them. The sensation of freedom after being on your own for the first time was exhilarating. No more strict rules to abide by, no more judgmental stares from the neighbors and peers that he was forced to greet and nod at whenever he was told to. He was free to do everything that he wanted and be with who he wanted in London. 

Almost everything at least. Maybe in Brighton that would be a different story.

"Things would have been fine if he hadn't become so obsessed with Justine," Alex went on.

"Who?" Graham questioned with a furrow of his brows. 

Alex stopped and turned to look at him, a pitiful smile on his face. 

"He didn't tell you about Justine, did he?" He asked. 

Graham shook his head. He racked his brain, trying to remember if Damon had ever mentioned anyone by that name.

"No, he didn't," Graham said slowly, "Who is she?" He asked Alex, but he already had a feeling what the answer was, wishing that Alex would reply with something else instead of what he was thinking. 

"His ex-girlfriend," Alex responded. "That's strange that Damon didn't tell you, they were together for quite a bit."

Graham's stomach began to sink. "Really? How long?"

Alex hummed. "About two years." 

_Two years?_ Graham thought in mild bewilderment. _They dated for two years and Damon didn't think to tell me about her?_

"I've never heard of her until now," Graham replied, an uneasy feeling beginning to brew inside him. 

Alex made a tsk. "This just got slightly awkward," He said with an apologetic face. "I'm sorry, I thought you already knew. I figured since Damon told you about him using before-"

"No, no, I get it," Graham cut him off with a quick nod, looking down at his lap. 

The silence became instantly tense and Graham wasn't impassioned enough to put a stop to it, he started getting lost in his head again. 

_Why didn't he tell me about her? Was it a bad breakup? Maybe he was going to tell me at a later time. But he's already talked about his past relationships, they were short ones, only lasting for a couple of months. But two years…_

"Graham?" Alex said, placing his icy hand on top of his own, surveying him with concern. "Are you okay?"

"I-I'm fine, sorry, I just zoned out," Graham reassured him, lifting his head to look at him clearly. "I tend to do that sometimes, a force of habit." He added with a strained smile. 

"Yeah, I've noticed," Alex said with a small laugh, "What were you thinking of?"

"Nothing important," Graham replied. 

"You sure?"

"Positive."

Alex didn't look convinced, but he didn't press on any further. 

He took a peek at Graham's watch and smiled.

"Only a few minutes until midnight," Alex commented.

"Really?" Graham looked down at his watch, making a quiet noise of acknowledgment. "So it is, we've been out for a while, haven't we?"

"We have, it'll be your birthday in less than ten minutes now," Alex smiled. "Last remaining moments before you're officially twenty-two. How do you feel?"

"Same as I did when I turned twenty-one, and the same when I turned twenty," Graham said nonchalantly, "It's just another number. I haven't gotten excited about my birthday since I was eighteen." 

"I wonder why," Alex said playfully, smirking.

"Piss off," Graham replied, nudging Alex's shoulder with his own, hiding his smile. 

"You'd miss me too much," Alex stated with a grin.

Graham scoffed. "I've known you for less than a fortnight."

"Same goes for Damon," Alex retorted, "And you're quite attached to him."

Graham didn't have an excuse for that. He was right after all.

"I've spent more time with him," He said, his voice getting quieter as he spoke, "I get along with him and there's so much in him that I admire," Graham said from the heart, telling the other man what he sometimes hid from others. "I feel like we've known each other for years instead of days."

Alex didn't say anything at first, quietly inspecting him with curious eyes, having the same look on his face that someone would get when they were trying to solve a difficult equation. 

"And how do you feel about me?" Alex asked after a moment. "Do you feel like you've known me for years?" He smiled.

Graham chewed on his lip, looking up in thought as he tried to come up with a suitable answer. 

"I feel like I'd love to get to know you better. I think there's some stuff about you that grabs my attention, deep down maybe." He responded truthfully, shifting his gaze onto Alex. "But you do seem familiar to me to be honest." 

"Do I?" Alex said, his smile growing with fascination. "Familiar how?" 

"I'm not sure exactly," Graham answered, "Maybe you remind me of something or someone. Maybe we met in a previous life." 

Alex groaned and rolled his eyes playfully, letting his head tilt back dramatically against the bench. 

"Don't tell me Damon got you into all that past life shit." He replied smartly, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a pack of Newports. 

"I'm guessing you don't believe in it," Graham asked with a hint of a smile.

"As a matter of fact, I don't. It's all mystical and religious rubbish that I don't care for." Alex answered. taking out a cigarette from the small carton. 

"So what do you think happens when we die then? Since mystical stuff and religion is not an option?" Graham questioned him curiously, his head tilted slightly.

Alex paused in his action of flicking the switch on the lighter, he flipped the lid back on and removed the cigarette that was around his lips. He seemed to contemplate the question seriously as he was quiet for a drawn-out period. He then smiled and turned to face Graham, his eyes so alive with passion, it was so entrancing. 

"I think we all become stars in the end." 

Graham smiled. "Stars? Isn't that sort of mystical in a way?"

"No, it's more astral," Alex smirked. 

Graham chuckled and fought the urge to roll his eyes. "So we all just float away into space and become stars when we die?" He asked softly, shifting closer to Alex. 

The taller man made a tiny shrug, his smirk turning into a sort of sad smile as he looked at Graham.

"That's what I'd like to believe, yeah," He replied in a softer tone. "It's better than the more realistic answer, innit?" 

Graham pondered over his view for a moment before nodding in agreement.

"It's a lot better," He concurred. 

The two of them were quiet as they enjoyed the silence, listening to the sounds around them as Graham tried to come up with another subject to talk about, preferably wanting to talk more about what happened between Alex and Damon. He had meant to talk more about the subject, but he kept on getting distracted. He turned to face him again, stopping when Alex's eyes suddenly widened. 

"Don't move." He commanded. 

"What?" Graham said, his voice coming out more alert. "Why?"

"You got an eyelash on your cheek." 

"Oh. Where?" Graham said as he began to wipe at his cheeks. 

"Here, just," Alex began as he leaned closer to him, his hand moving towards his face, "Let me."

Graham froze and couldn't stop the heat that bloomed in his cheeks when Alex gently wiped a finger across his upper left cheek, carefully removing the eyelash from his skin. 

"Got it," Alex announced proudly with a smirk as he moved back, holding up his finger, the eyelash stuck to it. "Wanna try something?"

"Try what?" Graham asked, sitting up in his seat. 

"Some bird showed me this," Alex explained as he took Graham's hand and pressed the pads of their fingers together. "Whoever gets the eyelash gets to make a wish."

Graham looked at their hands, glancing at Alex briefly before looking back at their fingers. "Okay."

"Alright," Alex said, "Let go on the count of three."

Graham nodded.

"One, two, three," Alex counted down slowly as they both separated their fingers. 

Graham looked at his own and made a faint smile when he saw the eyelash on his finger. "I got it."

"Looks like you get to make your wish," Alex beamed. "Just in time for your birthday too," He said, pointing to his watch.

Graham checked his watch and made a quiet hum. "Almost there, two minutes to midnight."

Alex smiled and leaned back against the bench. "Go on then, make a wish."

Graham bit his lip, decided on what to wish for. There were so many things he could ask for, some of them were a bit material though. He wanted something more meaningful, something he hadn't wished for before. 

"Quickly, now," Alex chimed whimsically, "Before the world ends." 

"Ah, come on, it's my wish, I need to think about this carefully." Graham retorted with a grin. 

"You'll get to make another one soon anyway," Alex inputted. 

"Maybe so," Graham said. He closed his eyes as he finally decided on his wish. 

_I wish for happiness, in any way I can get it._

Graham opened his eyes and blew the eyelash off his finger, seeing it vanish once it flew off. 

"So, what did you wish for?" Alex chimed.

Graham shook his head, pressing his lips together to keep himself from smiling. "Can't tell you or else it won't come true."

Alex snapped his fingers and made a mock-serious pout. "Bugger. It was worth a shot."

Graham chuckled. "I'll tell you if it comes true or not." 

"Alright then," Alex said seemingly pleased with this answer, sliding closer to him.

Graham was quiet again until he spoke, going ahead with his further questioning about Damon. 

"So, I was wondering if maybe you cou-"

He never got to get the next word out when out of nowhere, he felt a pair of cold and soft lips against his own and he froze, his eyes flying open as he realized Alex was kissing him. The action nearly caused him to gasp against his mouth. Graham felt goosebumps all over his arms, his eyes slipping shut after a few seconds passed as he became completely entranced by the kiss. The taste of vanilla and nicotine was everywhere, the kiss becoming a bittersweet one.

His heart was beating so fast he wasn't sure if the rest of his body could keep up, his cheeks were ablaze with heat and he felt a shiver scale up his spine. It shouldn't feel this good, he shouldn't be doing this with Alex. The arousal he was feeling grew and bloomed inside of him felt sinful.

_I have to stop this._

Alex's hand cupped his cheek, the cold cooling down his heated skin as they kissed, eliciting an audible gasp this time. The shock was enough to shake him back into reality. 

_I can't be doing this!_

Graham moved away as though he was yanked backward and inhaled sharply, staring at Alex in shock. The taller man's eyes were wide with desire, his brown eyes looking almost as black as the night sky above them.

"Why did you do that?" He asked shakily. 

"I wanted to," Alex confessed nonchalantly, "And apparently you liked it just as much as I did." 

Graham breathed in and out quietly. "You shouldn't have done that. I'm with Damon."

Alex scoffed and moved closer to him again. "Don't tell me you're in love with him already."

Graham shot up from the bench and gave Alex a serious stare. "Stop it. You said we were just going to talk."

"We are talking, I'm sorry, alright?" Alex said as he got up, letting out a frustrated sigh. "I just…I couldn't help it anymore. I've been wanting to do that since I first saw you that night at the club."

"You just want to shag me, is that it?" Graham demanded, his eyes narrowing.

"What? No!" Alex said, looking surprised by Graham's question. "Graham, that's not what-"

Graham didn't let him finish. "That's what you do, isn't it? You say a few nice words, you charm the pants off whoever you're interested in for the moment and then once you're done fucking them, you clear off. Have I got it right?" 

Alex huffed and his jaw clenched. "That's what I do with other people, yes. Let me guess, Damon told you that?"

"He told me enough," Graham remarked swiftly as soon as Alex finished speaking.

Alex made a forced laugh and shook his head, stepping closer to Graham. 

"If you're so appalled by it, by me, then why bother meeting me tonight? You could have easily asked Damon what you wanted to know so badly." He inquired.

Graham remained silent, his glare faltering as he couldn't come up with a reliable answer.

"He wouldn't tell you, so you came to me. Have _I_ got it right?" Alex quipped haughtily.

Graham looked away as he responded, his eyes facing the trees that surrounded them. 

"Yes." He admitted. 

The silence between them came back again, tense and awkward this time as the two of them stood in front of each other in the darkness. He couldn't bear to look at Alex right now, to see the frustration in his face. But he should have known better. The taller man was all fun and games, he didn't care about him. He just wanted a quick shag.

"I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable," Alex spoke in a softer tone. 

Graham faced Alex again and to his confusion, there was a hint of remorse on his face. 

"You gave off mixed signals, you didn't pull back." He explained.

Graham gulped and wrung his hands together, avoiding eye contact with him.

"Why didn't you pull back?" Alex insisted. 

"I-I don't know," Graham stammered in his reply, crossing his arms and lowering his head. 

He heard the sound of shoes scraping on the pavement as Alex stepped closer.

"Graham," Alex said his name. "Look at me."

Graham hesitated only for a second before looking up at Alex, his expression the opposite from what it was before. The coldness and displeasure from before were gone, it was a face mixed with warmth and fascination. The way Alex stared at him sometimes was strange, it was akin to the same reaction an explorer would have who had discovered a rare artifact. He was anything but fascinating. He didn't know what was so appealing about himself.

"Tell me the truth, you felt something during that, yeah?" Alex requested.

"I..I'm not sure," Graham said unconvincingly, his hands feeling clammy now.

"Don't lie, Graham," Alex ordered passively. "I haven't lied to you, unlike some people."

Graham 's brow creased at that statement. "What do you mean "some people"? You mean Damon?"

"Who else?" Alex said with a roll of his eyes. 

"What are you talking about? Tell me what's going on, Alex." Graham ordered this time, his patience running excruciatingly thin. "I want to know the truth now, I'm tired of this fucking back and forth between you two!"

"You really don't know, do you?" Alex responded in disbelief, "He hasn't told what he is. What I am."

"What he is?" Graham asked desperately. "Alex, what are you going on about?"

Alex opened his mouth to speak, but stopped, his eyes darted to something that was behind him, his lips forming into a frown as he straightened his composure. 

"You might as well ask him yourself," He said with resentment.

Graham felt an unpleasant feeling settling inside him as he turned around, already knowing who was behind him.

And there was Damon storming towards them wearing his navy blue jacket with a grey ringed t-shirt underneath, his face stony as he got closer. His eyes looked fierce with controlled anger as he placed some small object that he was holding into his jean pocket. How was this possible? How did he even find them?

"Shit," Graham muttered, taking a step back.

"Figured you would be out tonight since I didn't you see at the meeting," Damon spoke in an eerily calm voice.

Alex shrugged. "What can I say? It didn't pique my interest. I had different plans either way."

"I told you to stay the fuck away from him," Damon spat out venomously. 

"Graham's an adult, I think he's allowed to see and talk to whoever he pleases." Alex retorted with a sneer.

"Damon, I can explain," Graham began.

Damon shifted his gaze towards him, the anger not fading in the least as he spoke.

"Explain what? Why you're not studying with Miranda like you said you were?" 

Graham sighed. "Dames, please-"

"I asked him to be with me tonight," Alex cut in, "I told him that I would tell more about us if he came with me. So if you're going to blame someone, blame me, alright?"

This only seemed to anger Damon even more as he trudged closer in Alex's direction, he moved past Graham and stood in front of the taller man, the height difference not wavering his confidence. It was déjà vu, the same scene from last week repeating itself again. But now there was no one except himself to stop whatever was going to happen.

"What exactly did you tell him?" He demanded, his piercing eyes pointed at Alex like an arrow.

"Nothing yet," Alex answered easily, "But I think it's time he knows already, you've kept it from him long enough."

"You better watch what you're gonna say, Alex," Damon warned, "Before I have to use something against you." He reached into his pocket and grabbed an unseen object, tightly holding it in his hand. Graham strained his eyes to see what it was, but it was no use.

Alex made a cruel, mocking laugh as he lightly shoved Damon back. "I think you've been watching too many movies, mate. That doesn't work."

Damon faked innocence as he made a noise of intrigue. "Is that so? So if I drop some of this on you, nothing will happen?"

Alex scoffed and pushed past Damon, going back towards Graham.

"If you're too much of a bloody coward to tell him, then I will!" He stated loudly, he faced him with an expression riddled with determination with a hint of slight apprehension. 

"Look, we're not what you think we are. Damon and I aren't like you." 

"What do you mean?" Graham asked, the uneasy feeling returning. 

"Stop, Alex!" Damon ordered angrily.

Alex ignored his command and continued talking. 

"Nothing is what it seems. Damon and I are aren't like normal people, he's a Pagan, a witch. And I'm not hum-" Alex stopped as Damon suddenly gripped his neck tightly from behind, letting out a strangled scream as he collapsed onto his knees, smoke coming out from his neck.

"Damon, what the fuck are you doing?!" Graham yelled as he ran over to the two of them. "Let him go!"

Damon released his grip on Alex's neck, the taller man getting on all fours to keep himself from falling, paying no attention to his groans of pain.

"Stay where you are, Graham! Don't come any closer!" 

"What the bloody hell did you do to him?!" Graham shouted as he tried to get to Alex, unable to do so as Damon blocked his way by holding him back, the smell of burned flesh was in the air and he almost gagged. 

"He'll be fine! I can explain everything later, we need to get to your flat first," He explained in a rational tone. How on earth was he so calm after what he just did? "You'll be safer there."

"Safe from what?! Alex?!" Graham questioned worriedly, his voice coming out borderline shrill. "Damon, you're scaring the shit out of me! We need to take him to hospital now, I think you've really hurt him!" 

"Don't worry, Graham, he didn't get me too good," Alex's voice gritted out, Graham turned to look at him, what he saw was something he was going to have a hard time forgetting anytime soon, if ever.

Alex had an angry, red hand-shaped mark on his neck, his skin blistered and burned as he got onto his two legs. Graham watched in horror and amazement as the skin was slowly beginning to heal before his very own eyes. The redness was fading and the charred skin began to disappear, what was happening was impossible. It shouldn't be happening. Panic began to race through his body, his breath coming in short.

That wasn't the only thing that caught his attention. 

"But that still hurt, you fucking git," Alex fired at Damon, letting out a huff, exposing his teeth. Two sharp, pointed, polished fangs could be seen even from where Graham was standing. Then it hit him, why Alex was so familiar. He had seen a version of him before not too long ago, in that bookstore the day he spent the night at Damon's flat. The woman in the painting straddling over a man with two bite marks on his neck. 

_RUN!_ All of his instincts screamed.

And he did, not caring which direction he was heading to, he just needed to be anywhere else but here. He got out of the pathway and headed into the woods, hoping it'll be easier for him to hide if he needed to if worse comes to worse. This had to be some sort of living nightmare he was having, none of this could be real, this had to be a nightmare. His heart was pounding in his ears and everything felt disoriented, out of place and dizzy as he ran through the array of trees and bushes. 

He ignored the shouts of his name from the two of them, all he wanted was to go home and forget this ever happened. 

He felt a gust of wind brush past him and there was Alex, standing just a few feet in front of him. 

"Graham, I'm not going to hurt you, let me explain," Alex said, his hands raised in defense.

Graham screamed and moved back, he then tripped over something hard and unstable, his feet went out from under him and then he was falling, he let out another yell before he was struck by a quick, sharp and blinding pain on the side of his head, the world turning to black as his mind slipped away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup, there it is, the cat's out of the bag. Graham doesn't all have the answers yet though. And don't worry, he's okay, physically at least. The next chapter will provide more solid answers! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!


	12. mad world

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damon and Alex get Graham home safely and discussions are held.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys! I'd like to apologize for the longer wait than usual for the next chapter, it's been a busy month for me and I've also been working on another fic (non blur related, sorry to disappoint.) I hope this makes up for the wait!

Everything had gone to shit and Damon and Alex was quick to blame each other for the mess. Damon knew it was both their faults really. 

They shouted insults at each other left and right as Damon inspected Graham's head on his lap, panicking internally at the mess of blood that came off from running his fingers through his hair. 

"He's hurt!" Damon cried out, his voice breaking slightly as he pulled Graham's unconscious body closer to him, he looked white as a sheet. He wasn't surprised, after the scare he got from Alex. He had himself to blame as well, he let his anger do his decision making and exposed Alex in front of him. None of this wouldn't have happened if the twat hadn't gotten involved. He should have put a stop to Alex the minute he saw him with Graham that night on their first date, but he foolishly didn't. He should have been smarter, he knew Alex would have found a way to sneak past him to get close to Graham. And he had to hear about it from the Gallaghers of all people, who somehow managed to catch Alex in the act. So in a way, he had them to thank. Go figure.

"You fucking idiot!" Damon shouted angrily at the other man.

"That's rich, coming from the genius that decided to use holy water on me!" Alex spat out viciously,

"You had no right to tell him! You crossed enough lines already!" Damon retorted, using his free hand to go through his pockets, trying to find anything to place on the wound. 

"Well, someone had to!" Alex said as he stepped closer, getting down on one knee in front of Damon, inspecting Graham's head from his angle. "It doesn't look that bad, we won't need to take him to hospital."

"So you're a doctor and a vampire now?" Damon said sarcastically, huffing in frustration when he found nothing in his pockets.

"Trust me, he'll be fine. In fact, I can take care of it right now," Alex stated in an impatient tone, he pulled back his black sleeve on his left arm, revealing his bare, fair skin. Alex's fangs reappeared and he lowered his head to bite into his arm, Damon instantly grabbed his wrist in a tight grip, shaking his head.

"Don't even think about it."

Alex rolled his eyes. "Nothing's going to happen to him, I'm just giving him some so it'll heal faster." He said, sounding irritated as he tried tugging his arm back. 

"Fine, make it fast," Damon said, reluctantly releasing Alex's arm and allowed him to do what he needed to do. "Don't give him too much."

He tried not to grimace as he saw Alex sink his teeth into the flesh of his arm, two small trails of blood sliding down his ghostly skin. He continued to watch with morbid curiosity as Alex removed his mouth, two bite marks covered in blood could be seen clearly even in the dim lighting around them. 

"Open his mouth," Alex ordered, wiping the drops of blood away from the corner of his mouth with his sleeve.

Damon gently pried Graham's mouth open, running his thumb affectionately over his lips before looking back at Alex.

"I hope you know what you're doing." He said in a stern tone.

"He won't end up like me if that's what you're worried about," Alex reassured him as he hovered his bleeding arm over Graham's face. "It doesn't work like that." 

Damon didn't respond and watched as the droplets of red liquid fell into Graham's mouth and onto his teeth, the younger man stirring in his unconsciousness as he swallowed the blood. 

In total amazement, Damon had his eyes locked on the wound on Graham's head, watching as the skin began to stitch itself back together again. Less than a minute later, any trace of the gash was gone, replaced by only a small bump. 

"There, all done," Alex said, shifting back and eyeing Graham with a look that Damon couldn't detect what emotion was.

Damon nodded and looked back down at Graham. "We better get him back to his flat before he comes to."

"It's we now?" Alex asked, raising an eyebrow in disbelief. 

"Don't make me change my mind, _Steven_ ," Damon shot back sharply.

Alex stuck out his tongue childishly before carefully lifting Graham up from his lap, carrying him onto his back. His glasses slipped off from his face and Damon made a grab for them, but Alex beat him to the punch by swiftly capturing the fragile lenses. He folded them effortlessly with one hand and held the glasses in front of him, gesturing for Damon to take them.

"You can take care of these, yeah?" Alex asked with a small smile.

_Showoff_ , Damon thought haughtily.

He cast a fake smile before taking the glasses and placing them in his pocket. 

"Alright, lead the way then!" Alex said way too ecstatically.

Damon took out his compass and led them out of the park, taking Alex and the unconscious Graham to the nearest bus stop after a few minutes of walking and they waited in patience for the next available ride. They received wary glances from a middle-aged couple sitting next to them, Damon quickly whipping up a lie saying that Graham had a bit too much to drink. The only reaction they receive is a disapproving shake of the head from the wife and a forced chuckle from the husband. 

"As if they didn't do the same when they were our age," Alex murmured to Damon.

Damon let out a short laugh, surprised by his own action, but hiding it professionally. He couldn't even remember the last time Alex made him amused. 

Eventually, the right bus came along and the three of them boarded the half-empty bus, earning a few snickers and snide remarks from drunken lads and uninterested glances from the other passengers. Alex managed to find empty seats and sat Graham down In the window seat with precise gentleness, sitting down next to him when he was finished. Damon had no choice but to sit behind them, giving Alex an unimpressed look as he sat down in his seat. 

Halfway through the ride, the bus made a stop and one of the drunken men sneered at the three of them, making a limp wrist as he moved past them. 

"Have a good night, poofs!" He said, earning him the annoying guffaws of his fellow mates. 

Damon didn't hesitate at all, he waited until the man was far away enough, his eyes focused on his target as he discreetly waved his hand.

The man's trousers were pulled down to his ankles, causing him to trip behind his mates, knocking one of them down in the process. The bus was then filled with a chorus of _oofs_ and repressed laughter, growing louder once the man scrambled to get up and put his pants back on, rushing out of the bus as if someone had lit a fire underneath him. His mates followed behind him in haste, not wanting to endure any more of the embarrassment he had caused for them.

He spotted Alex turning around in his seat, flashing him a shark-like smile.

"What goes around comes around, eh?" 

Damon shrugged and the corner of his lips tugged upwards slightly.

"He was being a prick."

Alex chuckled and turned back around, ending the short-lived conversation. Damon knew the bastard would approve anyway. 

The bus came to a stop after some time near Graham's neighborhood and he helped out Alex with getting Graham carefully out of the bus, ignoring the judgemental looks they got from certain passengers. Alex telling one old man, in particular, to take a photo so it'll last longer, which erupted a few choices of rude words that didn't phase him in the least. To be honest, they've heard much worse back at Stanway. Once they climbed off, they made the short walk to Graham's flat, reaching the building in less than five minutes. 

Luckily for the two of them, no one was outside of the building and all the residents were in their homes, giving them the chance to go upstairs to Graham's flat undetected. They reached it in no time and Alex gently slid Graham off his back, Damon helping him by taking out the keys out of the unconscious man's pocket and unlocking the door.

"Alright, help me get him in," Damon said once he was done. 

"I can't," Alex responded flatly, uncharacteristically avoiding eye contact with him.

"What do you mean? You just carried him all the way here," Damon questioned, his brows furrowing.

" _I can't_ ," Alex repeated firmly, "Not without his permission."

Damon was confused until it clicked, forcing out a huff of realization as his face softened. So it was true.

"I thought that was just a rumor."

"Unfortunately, it isn't," Alex said, taking out his carton of smokes. "You get him inside, I'll wait here."

"Wait for what?" Damon asked.

"Until he wakes up, of course," Alex answered as if it was the obvious answer.

"You're actually staying?" Damon said incredulously, "Are you mad? Do you want to scare him to death?"

"Damon, he already knows about us. What's one more truth going to do?" Alex mumbled with a cigarette clamped between his lips as he flicked on the lighter.

Damon looked dubious but decided not to continue the pointless argument with him. This was already was starting to become a long night.

"If he goes into shock, it's on you," He replied, lifting Graham up with all the strength he could muster, and carried him inside his flat, flicking on the nearest light switches he could find. He rested Graham down on his couch and made sure his body was in a comfortable position. He jogged over to Graham's bedroom and grabbed one of his pillows, going back into the living room and gently lifted his head up, placing the soft pillow underneath. 

"I'm sorry, Gra," Damon said quietly, "Please don't hate me when you wake up." He leaned down and pressed a kiss to his forehead, sighing as he walked away, closing the front door behind him once he was in the hallway.

Alex, not surprisingly, was still there, his long and lean body rested against the opposite wall as he smoked, not acknowledging his presence yet. Remaining composed and unbothered in the eye of the storm was Alex's specialty, even if he was the one who caused said storm in the first place. 

"He's okay, for now," Damon reported.

"Good," Alex replied, a puff of smoke escaping his lips. 

Damon remained quiet, not wanting to be the one that had to start the inevitable conversation. It had been a while since the two of them were alone together, the last time they were, it ended quite terribly. He only hoped tonight wouldn't be a repetition of that awful situation if Alex won't be stupid enough to rile him up again.

"I honestly thought you would tell him," Alex began, "Since you're so honest most of the time."

_Right to the point, as usual._

"You thought wrong," Damon said bitterly. 

"That's a first for me, innit?" Alex smirked.

Damon scoffed and crossed his arms, he began pacing as he thought to himself. He had to get to the point too.

"Are you just taking the piss with me?"

"What?" Alex said.

"Are you really serious about wanting to be friends again?" Damon asked. "Or this is just another one of your lies?"

"I never lied to you, Dames," Alex insisted, shaking his head. "I just hid some certain truths."

"You're not going to get out of this on a technicality, I don't give a shit if you weren't using as much as me," Damon said smartly. "You hid that from me, you deliberately avoided me, you expect me to trust you after that?"

"You were going down the same road I was, only I was aware of it," Alex retorted back, his calm composure beginning to crack underneath the surface. "You were in denial and I didn't want to make it worse with my own problems."

"You still shouldn't have hidden it from me," Damon argued, "And then you went and disappeared on me and the next time I see you, you're like," He paused, making a hesitated gesture of his hand at Alex. "You're like this now."

Alex remained silent, his jaw clenched.

"And you won't even tell me how," Damon said, "Though I have a good guess."

Alex suddenly took one swift stride right in front of him, his face serious with restrained anger. 

"I've told you it wasn't because my coke problem, how many times do I have to fucking tell you?" His voice low with displeasure. 

"Until you tell me the real reason," Damon shot back, unmoving in his stance. 

"That's none of your business," Alex replied.

Damon made a dry laugh. "Funny, that's exactly what I was thinking about you trying to meddle in with me and Graham."

"I wasn't aware you two were exclusive," Alex said with a dismissive wave of his hand, taking a step back. "Seeing as how you've only known him for about a fortnight."

"I'm dating him," Damon declared, "Go find someone else to stalk, yeah?"

"How can you date him when you're not even being honest with him?" Alex asked him, ignoring the last part of Damon's sentence. "You haven't even told him about Justine."

Damon clenched his fists and shook his head. "You're fuckin unbelievable, you know that?" He paused for a beat, a thought popping in his head.

"Did you tell him anything?"

"Only that you two dated for a while." Alex answered nonchalantly. 

_Goddamn it._

"He was supposed to hear that from me," Damon gritted, the tone stressed on the last word. 

"Then maybe you should have told him instead of hiding it from him," Alex said, shrugging.

Damon had to take a breath, thinking of calming images in his mind before doing something he was going to regret. 

"You're an absolute fucking hypoc-"

The door to Graham's flat swung open and there he was, standing in the doorway with fearful eyes, taking a step back when he saw the two of them. His mouth opened and shut closed again, obviously torn between speaking and staying quiet. 

"What happened?" He finally asked nervously. 

"You hit your head and passed out," Damon answered quickly, "But you're fine, nothing serious." He reassured him. 

Graham nodded and rubbed his head, letting out a quiet grunt of pain. "You two took me back here?"

"Yeah, we got a few weird looks from strangers, but we managed to get you back in one piece." Alex joked. 

"What do you remember?" Damon asked cautiously, staring at Graham.

"…Everything," Graham said, taking another step back, adjusting the door angle. 

Damon sighed. "Graham, we'll explain everything, yeah? We just want to come inside and talk if that's fine with you."

Graham seemed to think this through seriously for a moment before opening the door wider. "Okay."

Damon made a thankful smile and walked inside, looking back at Alex who was still standing in the hallway.

"You too," Graham said to Alex. 

"He can't go in," Damon said simply.

"Why not?" Graham inquired, his eyes narrowing.

"I, uh," Alex began, appearing extremely timid, an emotion Damon hadn't seen on Alex in possibly years. "I need to be invited in." _This was interesting_ , Damon thought to himself, Alex's behavior was sort of…different in the presence of Graham. It was more relaxed and also like he was almost trying to impress him. It was certainly odd. Since when did Alex ever want to impress anybody if it wasn't for school or to fool around?

"Oh, god," Graham muttered, leaning his head against the door with a soft _thunk_ , eyeing Alex with an expression mixed with exasperation and hesitation. "You're not joking, are you?"

Alex shook his head and made a sad smile. "Sorry, love."

Damon raised an eyebrow, giving off a warning glance at the taller man to which seemed to amuse him. 

Graham sighed. "You're invited in," He said quietly.

Alex took one last drag of what was left of his cigarette, casting it to the floor and stepped through the doorway, speeding up as he passed by Damon.

Damon could only imagine what was going on in Graham's head at the moment.

 

★

 

Graham had a million questions and he didn't even know where to begin.

He only watched in caution by the doorway as the two otherworldly men sat down at his couch, as far away from each other as they could. If this was any other normal situation, he would laugh at the sight of it. But this was far from normal, this was the exact opposite. This whole situation felt like he was suddenly thrown into a real life horror movie.

Everything felt off now, his head was hurting a bit, he had this odd metallic taste in his mouth, his skin felt clammy and it looked paler than usual. Something was definitely off with him. Did he actually turn white with fright?

He ultimately decided to leave the door unlocked in the worst case scenario that he needed to make a quick getaway. 

Graham walked over to where the two of them was sitting, watching them with wary eyes as he sat down across from them on the other couch. Now what?

Damon looked tense, he was sitting up straight in his spot and he was resting his chin on his hand, staring at Graham with a mixed expression of concern and regret. He couldn't hear Damon's thoughts again, but he was probably thinking of what was going on through his own mind. If Graham was afraid of him or not. But he wasn't afraid, at least not completely.

Alex, on the contrary, looking about as relaxed as anyone could possibly be. His long legs were crossed and one of his hands was placed on his knee. He stared at Graham with something close to excitement, as if he was waiting for him to say something. It was like what had happened in the past hour had no effect on him, if it had, he definitely wasn't showing any signs of regret of revealing the truth. 

Graham was sitting in front of these two lovely, but strange men that he had gotten to know. The fact that he now knew that the two of them were way more strange than he realized was a huge wake-up call. One being a witch and the other being a vampire, both which some people considered to be unholy beings. 

He always thought witches were just older women that lived in a cottage out in the woods that danced around fires. They weren't supposed to look like Damon. He thought vampires were just the things of myths and classic horror novels. They were terrifying creatures that killed and slept in coffins, nothing like Alex. But, as usual, he was wrong. Was this really happening or had he finally snapped? Had he finally gone mad?

"Is this a dream?" Graham asked, not really caring if he was saying it out loud or not. "This has to be a dream."

"Not a dream, Gra," Damon sighed. "This is all real."

Graham made a nervous laugh and rubbed his head, wincing at the bump he felt under his hair. "Ow, shit."

"Do you need some ice?" Damon offered, standing up when he heard his sound of pain.

"Yeah, I think I need some," Graham answered with a nod. 

"I'll get it," Alex said calmly as he got up.

"No, I'm getting it." Damon countered as he gave Alex a cold look. "Just sit down."

"You're too slow, Dames," Alex said, he sprinted over to the kitchen, already inside the small area in less than two seconds. That was fast, way too fast. No human could have done that in that amount of time.

"Not really the time to show off," Damon shot back grumpily as he sat back down. 

Graham didn't hear Alex's reply as his mind began to wander off again. He saw something move nearby and he turned to his left, noticing a small spider scaling up the coffee table leg in front of him. 

Normally, he would get a cup and paper, scoop the spider up and toss it out the window. He didn't like the idea of killing them, others found them disgusting or creepy, but he didn't mind them as long they didn't bother him. But there had been a lot of them more popping up as of recently, for reasons he couldn't explain. 

Now he felt similar to a spider. There he was, minding his own business and trying to survive in a huge world when a being, in this case, two of them, more dangerous and stronger than him comes along. Whether or not they pose a threat, he'll just have to hope and pray they mean no harm. 

He heard someone repeating something in the background, he was pulled out of his own trance when he felt a warm hand on his own trembling one. 

"Gra? Talk to me, say something." Damon insisted, the concern strong in his voice. "Do we need to take you to hospital?" He asked him.

Graham looked at Damon, his blue eyes were filled with worry and pity, his blonde hair in a bit of a disarray from what Graham was guessing was him running his hands through his hair numerous times. 

"No," Graham shook his head slowly, "No, don't think so." He replied as he reached a hand out to fix Damon's hair, stopping halfway and pulling back. 

He caught the look of disappointment on Damon's face and he immediately regretted his action. He shouldn't be afraid of him, either of them. But yet he was, he didn't want to feel this way towards Damon. Not even Alex.

"Sorry if I'm worrying you," Graham apologized, "I'm just…thinking."

Damon nodded in understanding and caressed his hand in a soothing manner, Graham watched as Damon held his hand, his fair tone stark against the blonde's slightly tanner hand. The fear dissipated a tad, it was still lurking underneath, however. That was annoying.

Alex came back into the living room, ice wrapped in a dish towel in his hands as he handed it carefully to Graham. He watched his eyes flick over to their conjoined hands, spotting the slight purse of his lips as he walked away, moving to sit back down on the other couch. 

_What was that?_

"Well, are you going to ogle at him all night?" Alex directed flatly towards Damon, "Or are we going to talk?"

"We're getting to that," Damon muttered as he stood up. 

"Then let's get to it, let's not wait for the grass to grow," Alex retorted coldly. 

Damon rolled his eyes and walked over to the other couch, not sitting down this time, probably wanting to keep his distance from Alex.

"Alright, Graham, whatever you want to know, we'll answer it."

Graham swallowed and gingerly placed the makeshift ice pack over where the bump on his head was, wincing quietly when he felt a pinch of pain. Thinking to himself for a minute, he came to what could be a good question to start with.

"Are there others like you?" He asked no one in particular. 

"Yes," The both of them answered in unison, casting brief glances at each other before looking back at Graham.

"So there's witches and vampires all over England?" Graham prompted, wanting to know more already.

"Yes, there's also others," Alex answered. 

"O-Others?" Graham stammered, his eyes widening. "What others?"

Damon nodded. "There's also wolves."

"Wolves?" Graham's eyes widened slightly, "As in Werewolves?"

"The very same," Alex replied, ignoring the irritated brief look he got from Damon. 

So the book he read that day turned out to be more accurate than he thought it was and of course, more realistic. It wasn't just myths and legends after all. 

"They're not dangerous?" Graham asked.

Alex shrugged. "Not really, can't speak for every wolf though. There's the occasional lunatic that tries to start trouble. Same goes for someone like me."

"And me," Damon added, not visibly pleased at what he just stated, his arms crossed as he looked down. 

Graham shook his head in disbelief, removing the ice pack from his head. All this time there was another world out there and he didn't even realize it.

"How didn't I even notice? I mean," Graham began, pausing to gather his thoughts, "You would think I would notice a wolf running around or something strange going on one night."

"We keep things discreet if anyone suspects something is dodgy, the mages take care of it." Alex answered simply. 

"Mages?" Graham questioned with a tilt of his head.

"They're like witches, but slightly different," Damon explained. "I was born a witch, mages learn magic if they're skilled enough to adapt to it."

"You actually met some mages tonight, remember the Gallaghers?" Alex asked.

Graham blinked slowly. "Noel and Liam are witches? I mean, mages?"

Alex nodded. "Yes, they are. Apart from them, there's also shapeshifters."

The passage from the book Graham read from the day he went to the bookstore came back to him, remembering whatever he could from the information he gathered about them. They were able to transform into any other living being, including animals. 

"Shapeshifters are real too?" Graham said, his words dying off as he saw Alex nod with a small, amused smile.

"There's a lot you don't know, I'm afraid." Damon said, "Funny how you're not a witch or anything since you got a gift that's usually associated with witchcraft."

"Apparently," Graham agreed, leaning back against the couch with a deflated sigh, closing his eyes to think to himself. He gulped and made a grimace.

"Why does my mouth taste like fucking iron?" He complained. 

"That's my fault, sorry." Alex apologized. 

Graham's eyes snapped open, tilting his head. "What?"

Damon looked embarrassed and sighed, hanging his head as Alex began to explain with some delay in his voice.

"When you hit your head," Alex started, pointing to his own for example, "You fell hard and you were bleeding, so instead of taking you to hospital, I…I gave you some of my blood to heal you."

Graham jumped out of his seat and stared at Alex in shock.

"What?! What the fuck?! Am I gonna change? Is something gonna happen to me?!" He questioned desperately, his heartbeat racing again. 

"No, no," Alex said with widened eyes, raising his hands in front of him, signaling for Graham to calm down, "Nothing is going to happen to you, I just made the wound on your head heal! That's all, alright? You're not gonna be like me."

The panic began to subside slowly, his erratic breathing softening as he became still, sitting back down with an exhausted sigh. This was not good for his anxiety. This entire situation was causing so much tension inside Graham, any wrong move or sentence could set him off the edge. 

"I need my fuckin' inhaler," Graham said out loud, he turned around and grabbed his jacket, searching through his pockets. 

"I didn't know you used one," Damon said, visibly stunned at his statement.

"Well, I have my secrets too," Graham responded smartly, sighing in relief when he found the inhaler in one of the pockets, uncapping it. He shook the device a few times and raised it to his mouth, closing his lips around the mouthpiece and pressed down on the canister, breathing in the medicine. 

After exhaling slowly, he faced the two men again, not surprised to see them both staring at him with undivided attention. Disturbing wasn't the right term to describe them, unnerving was more suitable. It packed less of a punch. 

With everything that Graham had learned the time that they’ve been here, he felt as though Damon and Alex were strangers once again. It was one step forward and three steps in a random direction he had no idea to where he was going. 

But he couldn't shut them out of his life, not when they just walked into it and made it more enjoyable. He wouldn't be able to push them away anyway, not after everything. Not after getting closer to Damon. 

He wanted to know more, but the fatigue from the events earlier was starting to kick in. There was nothing Graham wanted more than crawl into bed and take a long sleep, he hadn't had a good sleep in so long.

"I need to rest," Graham said to the two of them, "I'm not feeling well all of a sudden."

Damon walked closer to him and nodded. "I understand, we can continue this tomorrow. We'll let you rest." He said, placing a hand on his shoulder, a pitiful expression on his face. "We'll go."

Graham ran a hand through his hair and blew out a breath, shaking his head. 

"No."

"No?" Damon questioned, his head tilting slightly in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"No, you two can stay," Graham explained, his mind on autopilot as he turned around, heading towards his room. 

"Stay here for the night?" Alex asked curiously, standing up from his spot on the couch. "I thought you would be afraid of us?"

Graham stopped in his tracks, turning back around to look at the two men before him. 

"I sort of am, but I don't want to be alone right now." He answered truthfully. 

There was nothing but a strained silence from Damon and Alex, taking quick glances at each other and looking back at Graham with identical unsure faces. 

"Are you sure, Gra?" Damon said worryingly. 

_I'm not sure about anything anymore_ , He pondered. 

"Sure, yeah," Graham answered untruthfully, pointing out a door near his bathroom. "There's extra pillows and blankets in the closet. You can sleep on the couches."

Graham didn't wait for another response from them and went inside his room, closing the door shut. Debating for a solid minute whether or not to lock the door, he gave up and went over to his bed, undressing until he was in his shirt and briefs. He climbed into bed and shielded himself with the covers, wrapping the soft and warm material around him as he started to get comfortable. The images of what happened before flashed through his head, he scrunched his eyes and willed himself to stop, trying to relax and let his limbs go limp, letting his drowsiness seep into him.

And for the second time again that night, he slipped into darkness. The comfortable darkness accompanied by hypnotic voices that were almost recognizable.

And for the second time again, he dreamt of two pairs of eyes, the familiar gunmetal blue and russet watching him as he slept. The eyes waited patiently until he would wake again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More answers to come and more unexpected events for Graham soon.


	13. human behavior

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The three oddities have a discussion about themselves over breakfast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I know it's been a long wait, I've been busy and I may or may not have been distracted by the new season of American Horror Story. :) (I have no shame.) After Halloween is over, I'll go back to updating more often!

Alex was laying down on the couch, the quilt he retrieved from Graham's closet wrapped around him as he stared at the ceiling, not paying any mind to Damon getting settled in on the other couch. It wasn't exactly his comfortable small double bed back at his flat, but it would do for tonight.

He was hoping to one day spend the night with Graham, this wasn't exactly how he pictured it in his head. He figured there would be more kissing and telling and less yelling and Damon not moping around.

Tonight was one for the books, that was for absolutely sure. Damon trying to incapacitate him was definitely unexpected, he had forgotten how the other man was quick to act when he was in defense mode. He couldn't even bother not to cause a scene in front of poor Graham. He would let that one slide, the next time he won't go so easy on Damon. 

He wasn't tired yet, nighttime was usually when he would be out and about doing productive things, the witching hour was always the best time. Plus there was also a question he was dying to ask Damon, knowing him well enough that it would bother him.

"What did you mean about Graham?"

Damon stopped fluffing his pillow, turning to look at him.

"What?"

"The thing you said earlier? Something about a gift he had?" Alex explained in an easygoing manner, his eyes still on the white ceiling. 

It was then that he swerved his head to see Damon's face, and sure enough, there was the bothered and shocked expression in plain sight, as if he had been caught doing something he shouldn't. Damon dropped the pillow onto the couch with a huff, now he had his full attention.

"Didn't think I'd catch that, did you?" Alex asked.

The displeasure in Damon's face didn't recede, only increasing as he began to speak. A common reaction from him. Alex knew he shouldn't push his buttons so much, but it was a bad habit to break and it was so easy to do. Of course, not the worse one compared to the ones he had previously.

"That's none of your business." 

"Then if I ask Graham about it, he'd say nothing?" Alex questioned further, waiting to see his reaction.

Damon didn't answer at first, his eyes betraying the nature of his face. He was upset at himself at the moment and Alex was in no rush to put him out of his misery.

"That's up to him," Damon said finally, his tone giving away a bit of unsureness. "It's not my place to say."

"Whatever it is, it must be important since you won't tell me," Alex thought out loud, his fixation on the subject and on Graham only growing by the second. This confirmed in his mind that there was certainly more to Graham that he was led to believe. Behind those doe-like eyes and timid expression was something that had to be special. This, he was utterly sure of. 

"It is, actually," Damon went on, sitting down to remove his shoes, "So quit asking me 'bout it and go to sleep."

Alex huffed and looked back up at the ceiling, crossing his arms. 

"You never let me have any fun."

He heard a scoff from Damon as he closed his eyes. 

"That's what you always say," Damon said, his voice sounding more relaxed.

Alex opened his eyes and sighed, considering for a moment whether to keep talking.

"Well, excuse me for wanting to lighten up the mood a bit," He spoke, the sarcasm creeping in, not that he made any effort to hide it anyway.

"Normally, that'd be grand but your sense of humor is fucked up sometimes," Damon explained, getting comfortable as he lied down on the couch, pulling the thick blanket over himself. 

"I heard no complaints from you before," Alex shot back with an amused smile.

"Not to your face, at least," Damon said, a smile of his own appearing, albeit reluctantly. 

"Now you've gone and hurt my feelings," Alex fake pouted, running an imaginary tear down his cheek. 

"You'll survive," Damon replied, the smile lingering longer than Alex had expected. 

He couldn't help but chuckle at this moment, it was just like old times again, the two of them making quips at each other knowing it was all in good fun. Sitting in the dark talking about their day and whatever came up in their conversation, it was something that Alex had missed. It was something that he wasn't sure before would happen again, but things change. A tiny speck of hope was glimmering between them, perhaps they could sort out this mess after all.

"So what's the plan for tomorrow morning then?" Alex questioned.

"What do you mean?" Damon asked in confusion.

"What happens when he wakes up tomorrow?" Alex elaborated, "Are we just going to pretend that everything is fine? I imagine he'll want to know more about us that is if he even wants to be near us."

"If he wants to know more, I'll answer anything he wants to ask," Damon answered firmly, shifting onto his side, facing Alex with a stoic look. "And I expect you to do the same."

"You'll answer absolutely anything?" Alex said, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes," Damon answered faintly, his voice softening with the next sentence. "I owe him the truth anyway."

Alex didn't respond at first, repeating what Damon had said in his mind, coming up with some explanations. The way he was acting, the manner of how he spoke about Graham was alarmingly familiar. Quite familiar, actually. He'd seen this behavior from Damon not too long ago.

"How nice of you," Alex said nonchalantly, not being sarcastic this time around. 

He heard a murmured _yeah_ from Damon, the other man shifting onto his back, staring up at the ceiling.

Along came a quiet silence again, only the sounds of the distant city life and the wind blowing gently outside could be heard. Alex was getting used to long silences now. It was strange to him though, people would walk in and out his life daily. Some he would see again and have a drink, some he would never see again. There would be false promises he made to meet up again, brief nods as they recognized each other, but nothing more. He was surrounded by people, but at the end of the day, he would always be alone. 

Him and millions of other people, there's nothing special about alone in the end. He could list all of the books and films that speak about death and how it was not to be feared and ultimately inevitable, how it was pointless to worry about it. He admired that view of life, he intended to live life to the fullest and not give a damn what anyone else says.

Then that night happened and it mucked everything up in his life, his whole world had flipped upside down and there was nothing he could do to change it back to the way it was. He wanted to live life to the fullest and now he truly could, just not the way he originally planned. 

For Alex, the end won't come for a long time for him, longer than what should be possible. Unless someone tries to off him that is, they wouldn't get very far either way. Being in this balance between life and death had it numerous pros as well as its cons. But he was still the same person that Damon knew, even if he didn't believe it or in him anymore.

Nevertheless, Alex was willing to give this another go, it couldn't hurt to try. 

"I think I'll try to get some rest now," Alex stated, "Try not to kill me in my sleep, yeah?" 

Damon made a half scoff and laugh. "I won't, I wouldn't want to scare Graham anymore than we already have. Plus I'm too exhausted to do anything to you right now."

Alex rolled his eyes. "As if you could land a blow on me."

"You sure? I got you right where I wanted back in the park," Damon countered with a looseness in his voice.

"Oh, don't praise yourself," Alex retorted, "You caught me off guard."

This answer seemed to only make Damon laugh, a genuine laugh at that. 

"Whatever helps you sleep at night," He teased, Alex made an _humph_ when he spotted the smart-aleck smile from the corner of his eye.

"Tosser," He mumbled, hiding his own smile as he turned his head.

He was about to fall asleep when Damon spoke again.

"Sorry for earlier by the way," The blonde said softly from the other side.

Alex took a second to respond, it wasn't often that he apologized for his rash actions.

"Apology accepted," He said in a level tone, closing his eyes again. 

Before falling asleep, he remembered the last time he had seen Damon's behavior with Graham. It was with his dear ex that things went wrong. The ex that he hadn't told dear Graham about. 

For the first time in ages, he was extremely looking forward to tomorrow morning. 

 

☼

 

The blinding rays of sunlight shone in Graham's face, he groaned quietly in protest as he shifted onto his side, his eyes shut as he tried to go back to sleep, but no avail. He supposed now was a good as time as any to get up since sleep wasn't an option anymore. 

He pushed the covers of his bed back and sighed as he sat up, rubbing his head and freezing when he remembered the bump that was on it. He touched the spot where it was and to his faint surprise, there was no pain when he ran his fingers through his scalp. 

_I gave you my blood_ , A familiar voice spoke in his head. 

"Oh, right, it wasn't a fucking dream," Graham spoke to no one. 

All of what happened last night was real. 

The events of last night came back to him in a wave of images, Damon hurting Alex, Alex moving faster any normal human. It felt like something that should have been a dream. But it wasn't, which meant that the two of them were in his living room sleeping or possibly already awake. Perhaps one of them took off during the night, he wouldn't have been surprised if it was Alex. Yes, charming and smart-aleck Alex, who just so happened to be a vampire. 

He was starting to understand and yet, there was still a lot he hadn't begun to comprehend. Life was starting to look more like a Stephen King novel.

Graham made himself to get out of bed, his limbs heavy as he slowly made his way over to the bedroom door, rubbing his temples soothingly in an effort to make him more awake. He turned the doorknob and opened the door, only taking a few steps before stopping, his eyes widening at the scene before him.

He was expecting maybe the remnants of a past fight, one of the two gone from an argument they had during the night. But this was something he certainly wasn't expecting.

Damon was folding a blanket from his closet, placing it on top of another neatly folded one on his couch, not noticing Graham's presence. Alex was in his kitchen, cooking something delicious by the smell of it, his stomach agreed by grumbling quietly.

He hoped that no one would hear as he began to back away into his room, but he was too slow, Damon lifted his head, his bright eyes lighting up with exuberance as he cast a warm smile at him. His breath still managed to catch itself at the sight of it, how could it not?

"Hey," Damon said softly.

"Hey," Graham repeated, shifting his feet as he stepped forward again, smiling back.

"How are you feeling?" Damon asked.

"Better than I was before I fell asleep," Graham said.

Damon nodded and turned towards the kitchen briefly, looking back at Graham. 

"You hungry?"

"Uh, yeah, I suppose," Graham answered, directing his attention to the tall form of Alex that was currently flipping something in a frying pan. He was sort of surprised as he moved to sit down at the table, letting out a quiet sigh, leaning back against the chair.

_Alex stayed the night then_ , Graham thought. What happened while I was asleep?

"I thought one of you would be gone before I woke up," Graham commented.

"That's what I thought too, but we both decided to stay," Damon answered with a half shrug.

"Huh," Graham said, not being able to come up with a proper thing to say. 

Damon sat down next to the table, fixing his hair as he leaned back against the chair. "You slept longer than I expected."

"How long was I out for?" 

"A while, it's nearly eleven," Damon said as he checked the clock on the wall. 

"Shit," Graham mumbled under his breath and rubbed his forehead. "I really passed out there, didn't I?"

Damon smiled ruefully. "I don't blame you for passing out, last night was a lot for you to cope with."

"Understatement of the century," Graham stated plainly.

Damon sighed. "Yeah, that's one way to put it."

Graham didn't know what else to say, his mind was filled to the brim with more questions he wanted to ask them. He had a few questions lined up, but first, he needed to eat or drink something. "I'm going to get some coffee," He said, walking to the kitchen and preparing himself to see Alex again. 

As he entered the small kitchen, the scents of eggs, tomatoes, and sausages cooking and coffee brewing hit his nose and he sighed quietly in content, now he could just serve himself. The person responsible was standing in front of his stove, turning to face him once his presence was noticed. Alex flashed him a warm smile, straightening his posture. 

"Morning," He greeted him cheerfully. 

"Morning," Graham greeted him in return, his tone quieter. 

"Good to see you up and walking, thought I'd have to wake you myself," Alex commented, moving around the food with the spatula in the sizzling frying pan. 

"Luckily, you didn't have to," Graham said, staring at the food, "You never told me you could cook."

"You never asked," Alex responded with a cheeky smile, "It's almost ready, so grab a plate."

Graham nodded and grabbed a plate from the dish cabinet, setting it down next to the stove. He heard the coffee machine stop brewing, he instantly swiped a mug from the counter and grabbed the coffee pot by the handle, pouring the piping hot liquid carefully in.

"Feeling any better?" Alex asked him casually, expertly placing some of the food onto his plate.

"I am, yeah," Graham replied, placing the pot back into the machine. "My mind's in a calmer state."

"I'm glad to hear that, cream and sugar's right there," Alex added, pointing to the far side of the kitchen counter. 

Graham thanked him and grabbed the small shaker of sugar, pouring some into his mug and setting it back down. He opened up a drawer and grabbed a spoon, closing the drawer shut. He was about to stir when he noticed two other plates next to the stove, a question already forming in his head. 

"You can eat regular food?" 

"Yes, I can," Alex confirmed, his back still facing him as he finished preparing breakfast. 

"I-I thought, uh," Graham stammered, trying to figure out a right way to go on, "I thought vampires only drank blood."

Alex let out a short laugh, sounding amused by the statement. 

"Believe me, so did I," He said, shutting off the stove. "Thank whoever's listening, we're more than able to eat food. We do still need to have blood in our diet though."

Graham made a tiny smile. "So you can still eat cheese."

"Would have offed myself ages ago if I wasn't able to," Alex affirmed as he turned around, grabbing the two plates of food in his hands. "Sure, it's fun to be faster and not being able to get old, but a life without cheese is completely unfathomable to me." 

Graham snorted. "You sure got your priorities straight."

"Ah, mock me all you want, I'm not ashamed," Alex bragged whimsically, "You know that by now, gorgeous." He finished with a wide smile. 

There it is again, Graham thought. The cheekiness and suave behavior were back in full force. 

"I'll take these to the table, you get your plate and the cutlery," Alex said as he proceeded to the living room.

Graham nodded and opened up the drawers, fishing out forks and knives for the three of them. With his free hand, he grabbed the plate of steaming food and walked over to the dining table, Alex having already placed the plates in their places and sitting across from Damon. 

_Let everything go smoothly, please_ , He prayed to no one, hoping his request will be answered.

He sat down and placed his plate down, handing the two of them their utensils, nodding as they thanked him. 

"Thanks for putting all the quilts away," He said to Damon, then at Alex, "And thanks for breakfast."

"You're welcome," Alex said.

"Of course," Damon responded.

The two began to eat, Alex eating a steady pace while Damon at a slow one. Graham ate his food, his attention solely on the food before him. He stopped occasionally to take a few careful sips of his coffee before continuing to eat. He must have been hungrier than he realized as he dug into his food. 

His plate was almost empty in the span of a few minutes, he lifted his head and took note of the mild shock on Damon and Alex's faces. 

"Sorry, I'm just starving. I don't know why," Graham explained sheepishly. 

Alex made a small grimace and sighed. "That's probably my fault, it's a side effect."

Graham stopped raising the fork with egg to his mouth, lowering it. "Side effect?"

"Of my blood," Alex elaborated.

"Oh, right," Graham said, setting the fork down onto the plate, giving his stomach a break for now. 

Now that he had the chance, it was as good as time as any to learn more about them.

"So when were you two planning on telling me that you're not like everyone else too?" He asked, not directed to a specific person.

He watched the two exchange fast glances at each other, Damon placing his mug down and clearing his throat.

"I wanted to tell you so many times, believe me," Damon said, his eyes full of remorse, "I struggled to find the right time."

"That night you slept at my flat wasn't the right time?" Graham questioned easily. "After what I told you?"

Damon knew what he was referring to by the shift in his gaze while the confusion on Alex's face remained from being left in the dark. Graham figured if Damon knew about his gift, Alex might as well know too.

"I should have told you, but I wasn't ready," Damon replied. 

"Well, are you ready now then?" Graham quipped, crossing his arms. 

"Ask me whatever you want to know," Damon told him with sincerity.

"That goes for me too," Alex chimed in quickly, lying back in his seat.

"Right then," Graham began, pondering over his next question. He turned to Damon.

"What can you do?"

Damon sat up in his chair leaned forward, staring at Graham with a slight amount of intensity that almost made him want to look away in fear. He knew he had his undivided attention.

"There are several things I can do, I can move things with my mind is one thing-"

"What?" Graham interrupted, his eyes going wide. "You're telling me you know telekinesis?"

Damon made a small smile. "Guilty. I also can do pyrokinesis."

Graham gulped. "Show me."

He held in his breath as Damon held out his hand, waiting for whatever strange thing was going to happen. Sure enough, something strange and terrifying did happen. Graham could only watch in horror and disbelief as Damon's entire hand became engulfed in an orange and blue flame, no sign of pain or even the tiniest discomfort on the blonde's face.

"Fuckin' hell," Graham croaked out, his eyes wide as saucers as the bright flame danced. He turned his head towards Alex who only made a shrug and indifferent expression as if people lighting themselves on fire was an everyday occurrence for him.

Damon closed his hand into a fist and the flame went out, leaving behind a puff of smoke. There were no burns or any damage to his skin. It was perfect, unblemished; like there was no fire in the first place. 

"So there's that," Damon went on, casting a calm look at Graham, "Those were the gifts I was born with, anything else I got is what I've learned as I grew up." 

"Fuck, man. That's…incredible," Graham exhaled shakily, shaking his head. "I don't know what to say other than that." 

"I've seen better," Alex leered, taking a sip of his coffee and ignored the stink eye he got from Damon. 

"Oh? What can you do?" Graham asked curiously.

"More useful gifts than the ability to commit arson," Alex joked.

"Like what?" Graham inquired.

"Like," Alex said as he looked up at the ceiling, pausing when he spotted something. A mischievous smile spread itself across his face, lowering his head, scanning Graham intently. 

"See that spider up there?" He pointed at the ceiling.

"Another one?" Graham glanced up and squinted his eyes, trying to find the spider before finding it crawling over a faint crack. "Oh, there it is. What about it?"

"Oh, for fuck sakes! Alex!" Damon yelled out of nowhere.

Graham looked back at where Alex was sitting, but found him instead on the wall, to be more specific, _crawling_ up the wall and onto the ceiling. His long and lean body was hanging upside down as he made his way over to the spider, moving effortlessly as one would crawl on the ground. Graham observed the display with a slacked jaw, hearing Damon next to him angrily ordering Alex to get back down. 

"Oh, quit your fussing," Alex asserted, "I'll be down in a bit," He reached with his hand and swiped the spider off, holding it carefully. He then shifted onto his back, smiling at the two of them before floating down, making himself vertical as he landed soundlessly on the floor with cat-like reflexes.

"Fuck me," Graham blurted out, still in obvious shock after what he had just witnessed.

"At least let me buy you dinner first," Alex grinned, walking over to one of the living room windows. 

Graham decided it would be best if he didn't respond. Damon simply rolled his eyes. 

He watched from afar as Alex opened the window to let the spider out, another question entered his mind. 

"Isn't daylight bad for you? I thought vampires could only be up at night."

Alex hummed as he wiped his hands. "Yes and no," He answered as he closed the window. "I can be out during the daytime, but once I'm in out in sunlight, my powers are weakened." He moved back towards the table, sitting back down in his seat. "It's like it absorbs my energy. And if I stay out for too long without drinking any blood, I'll get weak and eventually die." He explained casually.

"Oh." That was all Graham could muster up, examining all this new information. "So you can't die unless you're in the sun for too long."

"Thankfully, we live in one of the gloomiest countries in the world," Alex said cheerfully. "So I won't burn anytime soon."

"If this was Australia, he'd be ash by now," Damon mocked, hiding his smile behind his mug. 

"Haha, very funny, wannabe Merlin," Alex sneered, placing his fork and knife in his empty plate. "At least I'm not one walking around wearing a charmed necklace like a twat."

Graham raised his eyebrows at Damon, his eyes shifting onto the beaded necklace around his neck.

"Is that the one he's referring to?"

Damon threw an icy glare at Alex before responding. 

"Yes," He said reluctantly, facing him with something that resembled embarrassment. 

"What does it do then?" Graham asked, managing to smile. He didn't want Damon to think that he was judging him. 

"It protects whoever wears it," Damon admitted, touching his necklace and fiddling with one of the beads. "From anyone that tries to use magic on me."

Graham stared at the necklace for a few seconds before it finally hit him.

"That's why I can't hear what you're thinking sometimes," He stated in awe, standing up on his feet. "It was your necklace all along!" 

"I'm sorry, you said," Alex began, tilting his head, "That's why you can't hear him thinking?"

Damon smirked and looked at Graham. "Are you going to tell him or shall I?"

Graham bit his bottom lip, thinking this over before shrugging, turning to Alex. He had to know sooner or later. 

"I can read minds," He answered. 

Alex's mouth opened and closed, looking quite flustered and taken aback, Damon being the amused one for a change.

"You're a telepath? You can hear my thoughts?" 

"I can hear everyone else's thoughts just fine. But I can't hear your thoughts or Damon's." Graham replied. 

Alex's expression changed, obviously coming to realize something as well. He stared at with a look akin to someone that had solved a difficult puzzle.

"That explains so much," The tall vampire smiled, it seemed as though he was about to continue speaking before stopping, he swerved his head to glance at the clock, swearing under his breath.

"Ah, sorry to cut this short, I got to run," He revealed, padding over to the couch and sitting down, beginning to slip on his black oxfords.

"What's the hurry?" Graham asked, furrowing his brows. 

"Forgot something that I've put on hold," Alex explained hurriedly, tying up his laces with quick motions, standing up and took long strides towards Graham. "I'd love to stay and chat a little bit longer, but I really do have to go."

Graham shrugged and tried not to act disappointed, even though he truly was. 

"Until next time then," He said, "I'll walk you out." He took a brief glimpse at Damon, giving him a small smile before walking with Alex to the front door, opening it and letting the taller man through. He held in his breath when Alex stood right in front of him, he was close enough to smell the faint amount of cologne on him.

"I guess I'll see you 'round," Graham muttered bashfully, vehemently loathing how demure he sounded.

"I hope so, I don't seem to have to scared you off," Alex smiled, running his hand through his silky, dark hair. "See you later, love." He then waved at Damon from the doorway, and much to Graham's surprise, Damon waved back. 

And without another word, Alex was off, disappearing once he reached the stairs. 

Graham went back to the table and noticed Damon putting on his shoes, letting out a sigh.

"You're off too?"

Damon smiled sadly and nodded. "I am, I have to let Jamie know I'm alright and I have to give him back something I borrowed. I can come back tomorrow or even tonight if you like," He offered, going over to him.

Graham seriously considered this, he had already learned so much about the two of them and there was more to learn about Damon, this would be the perfect chance to talk to him about other things that had plagued his mind as of lately. He wanted to know more about his world, his life, and his past. Based on what Alex had told him, his past sounded like it was off-limits. 

_It wouldn't be today_ , he had decided in his head. He needed time to think about everything that he learned.

"I'll let you know, yeah?" Graham avowed, crossing his hands behind his back, hiding the trembling that was starting to show. 

Damon's smile fell apart and he appeared disappointed with that response, Graham already feeling guilty for causing him to be upset. 

"Soon though, I promise," He reassured him, closing the distance between and placed his hand on Damon's jaw, placing a quick, but loving kiss against his lips. The blonde witch kissed him back before he pulled away, taking a step backward and placing his hands on his shoulders gently.

"Are you really not afraid of me, Gra?" Damon asked.

"No," Graham replied quietly, leaning to kiss him once more. His heart raced when Damon tugged him into an embrace. 

_I'm afraid of what the future holds._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would anyone be interested in seeing this story split into two parts or nah?
> 
> Also, thanks to everyone for being patient with this fic, I hope you all liked this chapter!


	14. a strange kind of love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damon and Graham reunite after a period of separation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone. First off, I'd like to apologize for this extremely late chapter. I was planning on posting earlier but these past few weeks have been difficult for me to update due to work and for personal reasons that I won't get into. I'm also at a crossroads regarding this fic, whether or not I want to divide it into two or three parts or just wrap it all up in one go. I'll try my best to keep you guys updated. This chapter is in Damon's POV.
> 
> Warning: contains strong sexual content
> 
> Chapter title is based on the song by Peter Murphy.

The lyrics came to him last night when he had trouble sleeping, he woke up and began writing it down on the nearest scrap of paper he could find. It wasn't until he had the words written that he could rest. Now he was finishing off where he had started in his notebook. 

He had been at it for almost an hour now and it was starting to worry Jamie, he became even more worried when he managed to take a peek of what he was writing. 

"Listen, Day, it could have been worse, much worse. You know that, right?" 

Damon kept scribbling in his notebook, writing down the words that poured out of him like water. He shifted in his seat as he turned the next page, repeating the process again on the fresh paper. 

"You simply overreacted, that's all. No one got hurt. Well, except for Alex." Jamie continued. 

"He'll live," Damon answered plainly, the pencil moving across the lined paper smoothly. Alex was the least of his concerns right now, there were much more important things that were on his mind. Things that haven't been resolved and he was starting to worry if they could even be done so. 

"Are you just going to sit there writing until your hand goes numb or are we actually going to have a proper chat?" Jamie persisted, snapping his fingers in front of him. "Earth to Damon!"

Damon stopped writing, raising his head to look at Jamie. "Yes, I heard you."

"Then can you put the pencil down for a bit?" Jamie said sternly, setting down his lit cigarette in the ashtray in front of them. 

Damon set down his notebook and pencil, not responding to the thanks he received from Jamie. 

"Now, when was the last time you spoke with him again?" Jamie asked calmly.

"I haven't seen him since Saturday and I haven't heard from him since Sunday," Damon admitted, running a hand down his face and sighing. "I asked him if he wanted to come over, but he said he was busy."

"It's only been a couple of days, mate," Jamie reassured him with a shrug, "I know that you're worried, but there's no need to drive yourself mad over it." 

"You don't understand, Jamie. I fucked up, I tried to avoid doing that and I managed to do it anyway." Damon huffed, shaking his head slowly. 

"You're afraid he's avoiding you, is that it?" Jamie asked.

Damon hesitated before answering, the childish part of him not wanting to say it out loud or else it would come true. Some stupid superstition he heard from when he was little managed to scare him even now. 

"Yes," He confessed, his eyes facing the notebook. 

Jamie sighed and pulled the chair back, sitting himself down next to him.

"Mate, if it's bothering you that much, why don't you go visit him?" He suggested, "Check to see how he's holding up, eh?" 

Damon huffed. "What's the bloody point if he's just going to reject me again?"

"Come on, he didn't reject you," Jamie insisted firmly. "He's probably been busy with class and trying to get ahold of everything that he wants to know about our world. Can you really blame him?"

Damon remained silent, taking Jamie's words into consideration. Maybe Graham was just curious, maybe he was taking some time to learn about the supernatural. It could also be his anxiety and shyness prevent him from reaching out to him. He was starting to know Graham like the back of his own hand. 

"So what? I just pop in at his flat like nothing?" Damon questioned, "Ask to be invited in?"

"Well, you don't need to be invited in like some unfortunate people," Jamie smirked.

A sudden flash of Alex leaned in close to Graham, eyeing him with mischief went off in his head. He closed his hand into a fist and forced the image out. 

"I guess you have a point," Damon conceded. 

"I know I have a point," Jamie corrected, giving him a brief pat on the back. "So go see him."

Damon paused, doing a double take. "What? Right now?"

"It's past five, innit?" Jamie said. "He should be home by now if he was working today, right?"

"I suppose so, but what if he's not-"

"Just go and check then!" Jamie groaned. "Dames, you're driving me up the wall! You're driving yourself mad!" He picked up his cigarette and took a puff, sighing as he relaxed again. "I can't stand it when you're like this."

"Like what?" Damon asked, his eyes squinting.

"Like you're about to go off the deep end," Jamie answered in exasperation. 

Damon scoffed. "I almost did not too long ago, remember?"

Jamie sighed and shook his head. "I know, that's why you need to go out. All you've done since Saturday is pace around the flat, you've already finished a pack in less than two days, you've been writing lyrics like a madman." 

"You finished?" Damon cut in sharply. 

"Yeah, just about," Jamie said, stubbing out his finished cigarette in the ashtray. He looked at Damon with a firm but cautious stare. 

"Go see him, I don't want you back here for another hour or two. Even if he's not there, I still don't want to see you until later." He ordered. With that said, Jamie went off towards his room, the door to his bedroom closing shut and leaving Damon alone.

He didn't want to admit it, but Jamie was right. He was falling back into old habits and he needed to get a hold of himself again. If there was one thing that Damon couldn't stand, it was waiting for something he desperately wanted. He had to get out of this place for a while.

Damon got up and grabbed his notebook, heading into his room and dropped it onto his bed. He began to change into outdoor clothing, pulling on a pair of blue jeans and replacing his faded shirt with a black long-sleeved shirt and his scuffed up pair of white sneakers. He swiped his keys and wallet off from his nightstand and came to an abrupt stop when he remembered something, he opened a drawer and took out the red pouch containing Graham's gift and put it into his pocket. 

Now he was ready. He walked to the front door, loudly telling Jamie that he'll be back later, Jamie responded with a muffled _finally!_ from his bedroom. Damon only rolled his eyes and took his grey hoodie from the coat rack, slipping it on as he went out the front door. He paused momentarily as the door shut behind him, letting out a sigh and quickly patted his jeans to make sure he had everything. He then headed out of the building and went to the nearest bus stop, sitting down on the bench once he arrived and waited for the next route that would take him to Graham's neighborhood. 

It rolled by around ten minutes and Damon hopped on, walking through the aisle and passed by the few passengers that were on, he easily found an empty window seat for himself and sat down. He looked out the window as the bus drove by, the buildings and streets changing as the grey sky remained the same. It wasn't until he was a couple of minutes away from Graham's that the first sign of rain appeared, the small splats of rain hitting the foggy window. 

Damon sighed and sat up in his seat. _At least I'm nearby_ , He thought to himself. By the time the bus came to a stop, it had already begun to pour. He got off his seat as soon as the driver opened the doors and stepped off, pulling his hood over his head as he did so. He speed-walked the rest of the way to Graham's flat, the rain falling on him as he made his way.

His clothes were nearly soaked by the time he made it to his home, cursing himself for leaving in a hurry and not thinking to bring an umbrella. Wet clothing was the least of his concerns at the present minute though. He shivered as he entered Graham's building, the difference in temperature causing some minor comfort as he pushed his hood down. He began the ascent up the flight of stairs in the eerily silent building, the sound of his rhythmic footsteps echoed as he eventually reached the second floor. 

He made the short distance to Graham's front door, taking a breath and making an attempt to fix his slightly wet hair, but he soon gave up. Here goes nothing, Damon thought. Raising his hand, he knocked on the door in three quick raps and waited. 

There was only silence until he heard noises coming from behind the door and tentative footsteps approaching the door, a momentary pause; most likely Graham looking through the spyhole. After a few seconds, the door was unlocked and it swung open, Graham stood there in a white baggy shirt, stained with different colors of paint and black sweatpants. He looked tired, hopefully not from an all-nighter. Graham attempted to put on a brave face, but he could tell that the younger man was not ready for his appearance. 

"Hello, Damon," Graham greeted him hesitantly, shifting his eyes to check if he was alone.

"Hello, Gra," Damon smiled ruefully, stuffing his hands into his hoodie pockets. "Hope I didn't come at a bad time."

"N-No," Graham stammered out, shaking his head. "No, you didn't. I was just in my room working on something."

"Right," Damon replied, looking at Graham's shirt, it was way too big on him. It only made him look skinnier, he could almost see his frame from the way the light in the flat was hitting him. He shook himself out of his brief distraction and looked back at Graham. "I was wondering if you were alright."

"I'm fine," Graham said with a nod, his voice soft as he began to fiddle with his hair, a nervous trait that he did that Damon recognized by now. 

"Do you not want to see me?" Damon asked, his own nerves getting the better of him and mentally braced himself for the answer. 

Graham's eyes widened a bit and he shook his head quickly. "No, no, I just wasn't expecting you."

"Should I go then?" Damon offered, stepping back.

"No!" Graham answered a little too loudly, his voice lowering with the next words. "No, don't go. Come in." He said as he opened the door wider and moved back. 

Damon nodded and stepped inside the flat as Graham shut the door. It was still the same as he had left it. There was the usual pile of books and magazines on the coffee table, the mismatched pillows and quilts on the two sofas, the paintings that hanged on the wall or were leaned against furniture, still yet to be put on display. It was odd, it'd only been a couple of days since he was last in this room, but it felt much longer than that. 

"You're wet," Graham commented, padding over to his living room closet. "I'll get you a towel."

"Thanks," Damon said, staying in his spot as he waited for Graham, taking off his hoodie and placing it on the couch. 

"Here you go," Graham said as he appeared in front of him, handing him the large and soft towel.

Damon thanked him again and took the warm material, sighing in relief as he dried himself off. He ran the towel over his head vigorously until he was satisfied that it was as dry as it could get. He paused as he lowered the towel in front of his face, it had the mild scent of coffee attached to it. He knew it was the same brand that he would drink at home.

He took another quiet sniff, inhaling the faint scent of cologne, Graham's cologne. Coffee, cologne, and the scent of rain. All he needed was cigarettes and he had Graham's scent. 

"Do you want a drink?" Graham snapped him out of his pondering, gesturing towards the kitchen. 

"No, I'm alright thanks," Damon answered with a shake of his head, placing the towel next to his hoodie.

Graham nodded and looked away, fidgeting with his hands. "So what brings you here?" 

Damon raised an eyebrow. "You, of course."

Graham bit his bottom lip and nodded again. "Right." He still wasn't looking at him.

Damon stepped closer to him and sighed. "Graham, why haven't you gotten in touch with me?"

"I've been a bit busy," Graham responded swiftly, moving to sit down on the other couch.

"With what?" Damon insisted. Graham was closing himself off again and he didn't want that at all.

Graham lifted his eyes this time, the chocolate-colored orbs drawing Damon in by having him take another step forward. He couldn't help but feel a small amount of guilt as Graham had a look of slight embarrassment come over his face. 

"I've been studying," He said.

"I thought you were all set with exams," Damon replied. 

"No, not for exams," Graham explained, "I've been reading up on supernatural stuff."

Damon opened his mouth to speak, but he couldn't think of what to say exactly. He was a little surprised at this reveal, he thought that Graham was avoiding him and the situation. It was the opposite, he was learning about everything.

"You have?" He questioned after a beat, a smile forming on him.

Graham nodded and looked down at his hands in his lap. "Since you two left." He then stood up from the couch and began walking towards his room, stopping and gesturing for Damon to follow him. Damon did so, walking a few steps behind.

Damon stepped into his room after him and his eyes widened in curiosity as he took in the state of it. There were numerous books on the floor, one laying opened on a pillow, an empty plate with crumbs and a half-empty cup of tea resting on a tray, an open notebook that had handwritten notes inside. It seemed as though Graham had seriously been reading up on things. He took a closer peek at some of the book titles; the majority of them on the occult and mythology. He picked a stray one up from his work desk and inspected it. 

"This is what you've been doing for the past few days?" Damon asked after he read the book's title and information, setting it back down.

"Basically, yes," Graham confirmed with a shrug. He went over to the incomplete canvas that stood near his bedroom windows and covered it carefully with a white thin sheet. Damon didn't manage to get a good look at what he was painting, in fact, the painting that Graham made of him was nowhere to be seen. 

"Your painting's in the living room. I received good marks on it," Graham suddenly spoke up, facing him with a small smile. 

Damon touched his neck and felt his necklace in place, furrowing his brows. 

"How did you hear me?"

"I didn't, just saw you looking at the canvas and made a lucky guess," Graham answered.

Damon couldn't help but smile back and laugh. "You were right, so there you have it."

Graham smiled, remaining quiet again before speaking softly. "I'm sorry I haven't gotten ahold of you," He began, taking a breath before continuing. "I wasn't sure if I should so soon. I almost came close to ringing you last night actually."

Damon nodded in understanding and whatever worries he had about Graham was starting to dissipate. 

"I'm just glad you're not put off by me," He admitted. 

Graham shook his head. "I don't think that's possible at the moment. Not after everything."

There it was again, the bashful confessions that came along with an endearing expression. It had the essence of Graham written all over it. Damon wanted to see more of this, he hoped to hear his soft voice more often and see that dreamy face staring back at him. 

He crossed the few feet of space separating them and stood directly in front of him, noting in the surprise in Graham's face and comforted him by placing his hand on his shoulder. He took in details of the younger, but only slightly taller man. The faint shadows under his eyes, his pale pink lips, his adorable nose. There were so many things about him that Damon could write lyrics about. After all, he was already halfway through a song before he came here. 

"So what's the verdict then?" Damon asked, his hand moving onto Graham's neck, feeling his pulse against his skin.

Graham took his time before answering quietly. "I still want-" He exhaled shakily before finishing his sentence. "I still want you, Dames. Nothing has changed." Another hesitant pause. "I still want this." 

And with those words, Damon felt a wave of something that could only be called joy overcome him. It was the same feeling he had when he told Graham about him being clean, he was grateful and he wanted nothing more than to show his appreciation. 

He leaned in to kiss Graham, hearing a faint inhale from him before their lips were joined together. He tasted bittersweet this time, a mix of menthol with honey. No doubt from a past cigarette and the unfinished cup of tea. Graham's hands moved to his chest, grasping the shirt that covered it as he kissed him. Almost every time he kissed Graham, it was like they were kissing for the first time again. He would never grow tired of this. Damon shifted his other hand and slipped it underneath the brunette's shirt, knowing it would make him jump and shiver. 

Smiling against his lips when he felt the inevitable tremble of his body, Damon pulled back to stare at him. He watched Graham inhale and exhale at an uneven pace, adjusting his glasses. There was only one thing that he wanted to say.

"I want you too," Damon replied. 

Graham smiled bashfully, his eyes lowering and he took Damon's hand into his own. He inspected it carefully, as though he was waiting for something to happen.

"It won't catch on fire by itself," Damon added with a chuckle. 

"I know," Graham said, his eyes still on his hand. "That was insane, what you did."

Damon grinned. "Glad you think so." An idea popped into his head and his grin grew wider.

"I want to show you something, but I need you to give me your hand first."

Graham looked apprehensive and held his hand out. "What is it?" 

"Nothing dangerous, I promise," Damon reassured him, taking his hand and turning it over. He brushed his fingers against the palm of Graham's hand, concentrating until the blue flames ignited.

Graham gasped and froze, the confusion and shock were evident on his face as he tried to make sense of what was going on. Eventually, he concluded that he wasn't in any danger of getting third-degree burns and he saw the shock being replaced with amazement.

"Christ! You could have given me a warning, you know," Graham scorned playfully, watching the miniscule flames dance on his palm.

"I could have, but I just wanted to see the look on your face," Damon joked, grinning happily.

He watched Graham move his fingers, testing it out if anything would change. 

"It's amazing, I don't feel anything. I just feel…warm and tingly."

"It only hurts if I want it to," Damon said calmly. "For self-defense." He added when Graham looked up with mild fear.

"Oh, right." It was all that Graham said. He closed his hand into a fist and smiled when the flames went out. 

"Wicked. Thanks for showing me that." 

"Of course."

Damon took Graham's hand again and held it up to his mouth, pressing a quick kiss to his knuckles, slowly letting it go. He saw the pink blossoming in Graham's face and was about to speak before Graham did so first.

"Dames?" 

"Yeah?"

"Do you mind closing the door?"

Damon took a second to react, nodding as he stepped back. "Yeah, sure." He did what he was asked and shut the door closed. When he turned around, he saw that Graham was now sitting in his bed, his glasses off as they were now on his nightstand. He watched as he pushed the covers back and jutted his head to the other side of the bed. A silent command for him to join him. 

How could he say no? Damon went over and sat down next to Graham, smiling warmly as he moved to pull him into a gentle embrace. He ran his hand up and down his back in an attempt to calm whatever nerves the other man had. It was like basic human contact was something rare for him. Graham wasn't exactly a hermit, but he wasn't exactly a party animal either. Not like other people he knew.

It seemed to work when Graham let out a content sigh, pulling back to stare at Damon with endearment and desire in his eyes. Desire suited him, it made his eyes darker, resembling the night sky in this light. Black pools of something yet to be fully explored, yet to be appreciated.

"Thank you." It was all Damon could muster up.

"For what?" Graham asked quietly.

"For not running away this time," Damon answered.

Graham didn't respond to that, instead, he kissed Damon, the act growing more fevered as he tugged at his shirt. Damon got the hint and broke off the kiss to pull off the material, throwing it aside. He then felt Graham's hands vying for his zipper and button, undoing them both as he kissed at his neck.

"I want you right now," He spoke against his skin. "If that's alright."

Damon turned to face him, smiling lovingly.

"I was going the say the exact same thing." 

Damon began to remove the rest of his clothing, his eyes never leaving Graham's as the other man undressed. Graham was already in his black briefs by the time he was down to his own. The other man was uncharacteristically calm as he moved back to the other side of the bed to make room for him.

"You alright?" He asked Graham. 

"I am now," He admitted in an aloof tone, his timid smile giving away his neutrality. 

Damon smiled back and he made his first move. He slid next to Graham on the bed and pulled him close, dotting him with slow and teasing kisses against his jaw and neck, Graham's mewls were an obvious indication that he was enjoying himself. This is good, he thought to himself. He wanted him to let go and relax. 

He then slipped a hand underneath Graham's briefs, stopping instantly when he heard a stifled moan next to his ear.

"What's wrong?"

"No, 'm okay," Graham muttered quickly, "Just feels nice."

Damon had to acknowledged that this admission inflated his ego a bit, knowing how easy it was to please him. He continued to kiss along his neck, trailing down to his collarbone and then to his chest. Smiling in victory as he saw the tiny goosebumps on Graham's arms, he began to tug down his briefs, stopping to watch the younger man's face for any sign of discomfort. When he saw none, he pulled them the rest of the way down, Graham lifting his legs slightly to get them off. 

It was then he felt his own briefs being removed by Graham's hands, just a smidge ungraceful as he removed them with more force than he did. He shivered when he was exposed to the cool air of the room and smirked at the painter. 

"Someone's impatient," Damon teased with a grin.

"Oh, piss off," Graham answered, biting his lower lip to hide his amused smile.

Damon laughed and pulled the material the rest of the way down, leaving him bare as he moved to hover over Graham. 

"What do you want, Gra?" He asked, tracing his fingers over his chest, watching it rise and fall as his breathing became slightly more fast-paced. 

"…I think I want you to," Graham trailed off, not finishing his sentence, Damon understood what he meant anyway.

With a slow nod, he kissed him once more, his movements slow as he took Graham's hard cock in his hand began to stroke, savoring in the soft, muffled moan that came from him. 

"Dames?" Graham mumbled against his lips.

Damon pulled back to look at him clearly. "What is it?"

Graham gulped. "There's condoms in the drawer. The first one."

Damon turned his head towards the nightstand, he reached his arm over and opened the drawer, moving aside pens, erasers, and the like until he found the box of condoms and a small bottle of lubricant. He grabbed both and shut the drawer, holding them in front of Graham victoriously. He noticed the box was still unopened.

"Saving them for a rainy day?"

Graham made a short chuckle. "Maybe so."

Damon smiled and tugged opened the box, separating a condom from the packet and setting the box on the nightstand. He moved back to see Graham holding the bottle of lube, gazing at him with his spellbound eyes. He loved the way the younger man looked at him, it gave him a feeling of excitement. 

"You're stunning, Gra." He said warmly.

Graham shrugged and looked down at his chest. "Yeah, 'm alright, I suppose. Could do without the big schnoz." He said, tapping his nose briefly. 

Damon leaned into his face, narrowing his eyes playfully which made Graham's ears grow pink, much to his amusement. He slowly ran his finger over the bridge of the younger man's nose, stopping to peck a kiss on it. 

"As a matter of fact, I like your nose." He commented casually. 

Graham made a small smile and made eye contact with him for a second before looking down again. 

"You're much too nice to me, you know that?" 

Damon shook his head and lifted his chin with his finger. 

"You're much too modest." 

Graham laid eyes on him again, taking a second to analyze him calmly before moving forward to kiss him. The kiss grew passionate by the second, Damon felt Graham part his lips, allowing him more access and he gladly obliged. _He's starting to get more confident._ Damon felt a hand on his cock and groaned faintly when Graham began to stroke him, slow and shaky movements that only made him want the other man more. 

It was then that Damon grabbed the small bottle of lubricant and uncapped the lid, pouring some onto his fingers and setting the bottle aside. He looked at Graham who moved down a bit and spread his legs apart, his eyes directly on him this time. 

"Go slow, yeah?"

Damon made a nod of confirmation and lowered himself until his head was between Graham's thighs. He stopped to place a few kisses here and there against his pale, heated skin and rubbed soothing lines with his free hand, listening to the brunette's sighs. When he saw that he was finally relaxed, he pushed a finger into his tight entrance. He heard a barely audible wince from Graham and he rose his head, seeing his eyes scrunched shut.

"You okay?" 

"Yeah, 'm okay," Graham nodded quickly, slowly opening his eyes. "Keep going."

Damon did so, moving his finger in and out at a slow rhythm before adding another finger inside his hole, he checked Graham's expression and was satisfied to see a calmer expression on his face. Using his other hand, he began to stroke his cock, smirking at the tiny gasp and the moan that came after. About a minute or two of this act, Graham inhaled shakily and spoke up.

"Dames," He breathed out, his hand reaching out to run it through his hair. 

"Yes?" He said, his movements never ceasing.

"I think I'm ready now."

Damon nodded, pressing one more kiss to his thigh before he pulled his fingers out. He picked up the condom that was beside Graham and attempted to open it, but found a bit of difficulty due to his slippery fingers. 

"Shit, hang on." He said as he struggled and became frustrated that the damn thing wouldn't rip. 

He saw Graham holding back a smile and looking at him with such mirth. 

"Do you need some help?"

"No, 'm good," Damon muttered, huffing as he gave up after a couple of seconds. "Oh, fuck it." He tore the packet open with his teeth and spat out the ripped piece out which caused a surprised chuckle from Graham. "Sorry for that delay." He apologized in a mock-serious tone as he took the took the condom out and carefully slipped it onto his cock. 

Graham opened his mouth to say something but stopped short when Damon moved him flat on his back against the bed. The younger man began to fidget in anticipation and watched in silence as he lubed himself up. Once he was done, he positioned his body so that he was on top of him, face to face with Graham once again. 

Damon couldn't think of anything to stay for a few seconds, almost getting lost in the abyss of maroon that gazed back at him with trust and affection with a hint of nervousness. He said nothing, moving instead to guide his cock into Graham's opening. He stopped, something was missing and he only realized what it was just as Graham spoke. He had forgotten to do something very important before and he felt like an absolute dolt. 

"What's wrong?" 

Damon smiled sadly and cupped Graham's cheek in his hand. 

"Forgot to wish you happy birthday."

Graham's alertness melted away and he laughed softly, blatantly resisting the strong urge to roll his eyes.

"Thank you. Can I have a kiss first before we do this?" He asked, leaning into his touch.

Damon stared him for a second longer before pressing their lips together, taking this opportunity to continue guiding his length into Graham. He felt Graham groan against his lips as he pushed into him as slow and gentle as he possibly could, he halted, but Graham made a noise of protest. 

"Don't stop, please," He whispered. 

Damon wouldn't dream of it. He continued pushing into him until his cock was fully inside him, moaning in pleasure as he felt the warmth and tightness wrap around him. Graham released a shaky exhale as if he had been holding in his breath; which Damon wouldn't have been surprised if he had. There was no sign of displeasure in his expression, so that was a good sign.

"You okay?" He asked anyway, wanting to know what the other was thinking.

Graham nodded and placed his hands on Damon's back, reaching up to kiss him again.

"Move." He exhaled.

And Damon did, his pace steady as he began moving in and out of him, brushing comforting kisses along his neck and jaw. He listened to the sound of Graham's moans and lifted his head to view him, his cheeks were completely flushed and his pink lips were parted slightly. The hair on his forehead already damp with sweat. It was an image Damon knew was going to stick with him for a while, he couldn't help but increase his pace. Graham's eyes widened as he let out a loud moan when Damon hit a particular spot inside him that made his entire body tremble.

"Fuck, Dames," He said in a strained tone, but said nothing else.

"You feel amazing," Damon praised as he drove into the spot again, his pace becoming more faster.

Graham moaned into his mouth and kissed him desperately, the action matching his own previous one. Damon was in his state of personal nirvana at this moment, everything was exhilarating. Graham felt and tasted like heaven, his cries of pleasure were a gospel without lyrics. Damon groaned as he felt Graham's fingers digging into his back, urging him to go faster and he did so without a second thought.

He ran his fingers through Graham's hair as he thrust into him, feeling the softness against his skin and tugged at the strands, not too hard but just enough to drive him insane. It worked perfectly as he expected when Graham arched his back in pleasure and let out a couple of expletives. 

"FUCK!" Graham cried out unabashedly, he wasn't holding back at all and Damon loved it.

"Aren't the neighbors going to hear you?" Damon panted with an amused smile.

"They can fuck off for all I care," Graham answered quickly and that was the end of that conversation. 

It wasn't too long after that Damon began to eventually feel himself reaching his competition, staring at Graham with nothing but love. He sensed the occasional jolts and felt the goosebumps on Graham, he knew he was near the edge as well.

"D-Damon, I'm close," He spoke up, his comment coming out breathless.

"I know," Damon responded, slipping a hand between them and wrapped his hand around Graham's cock, stroking it in quick tugs. "Cum for me, Gra."

Another minute later Graham's body shook as he finally reached his orgasm, yelling out Damon's name as he came into his hand. His hands moving towards his shoulder as he latched on tightly, attempting to catch his breath as he rode out his wave. That was all it took for Damon to cum and he followed right after, groaning in ecstasy as he completed himself deep inside Graham. He used what was left of his energy to wipe his hand with his shirt, tossing it onto the floor. He carefully pulled out of the younger man and collapsed next to him, pressing lazy kisses onto his shoulder.

The two of them panted heavily as their breathing eventually evened out, Graham taking more time than normal.

"D-Dames? Can you pass me…my inhaler?" Graham getting the last words out with some minor difficulty. 

"Shit!" Damon leaped into action and swiped the inhaler off the nightstand passing it to him who thanked him quietly. The last thing he wanted was for him to pass out or have an attack.

"Are you okay?" Damon asked with concern after Graham finished breathing in his medicine. 

"Yeah, 'm fine. Don't worry," Graham dismissed calmly, setting the inhaler down next to him. He sat up and made a shrug. "Just a precaution."

"As long as it was only that," Damon said, his shoulders deflating as he relaxed, removing the condom and throwing it into the wastebasket next to the bed. He got back into bed and sat across from him, reaching for his hand. 

Graham accepted his hand and entwined their fingers together, smiling in content. "I really enjoyed that."

Damon grinned. "I had a feeling you would." His eyes became alive with delight when he remembered something else that was important. "Right! I almost forgot!" He got out of bed and grabbed his jeans, taking out the red pouch that out of the pocket. 

Graham tilted his head as he looked at the bag, recognition set in as he smiled. 

"Is that my present?"

"The very same." Damon beamed, climbing back into bed and sitting next to him, handing over the pouch. "It's a bit overdue, but hopefully you can forgive me."

"You're already forgiven," Graham said as he took the pouch, he pulled the fabric apart and peered inside, his excitement growing as he took the beaded necklace of multiple shapes and colors, holding it up. "This looks almost like yours."

"Well, it's magic like mine," Damon added nonchalantly. "It'll protect you from harm."

Graham smiled jovially and slipped the necklace around his neck, it was the same exact length as his own.

"How do I look?" 

Damon pulled Graham close to him, wrapping an arm around his waist. There were so many answers that rattled around in his brain, all of them appropriate for the moment. But he decided not to gush too much or Graham will tease him. So he decided on something simple.

"Happy."

Graham's face softened and he pressed a chaste kiss to Damon's lips, their matching smiles never fading.

"Thank you."

Damon could wake up to that face every morning, he wanted to from now on.

"Anything for you, Graham."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Have a Merry Christmas and a happy new year!


	15. this must be the place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex strikes up a chat with an old friend and someone else unexpected. Graham prepares to celebrate a holiday with Damon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, after much deliberation and some time apart from this story, I've decided to split this fic into two parts. (Being distracted by The Umbrella Academy didn't help either.) Which means this fic is about nearly complete and I've already begun work on the next part as of right now. Also, this chapter was way too long, so once again, I had to cut it in half. Please enjoy!
> 
> Chapter title is based on the song by Talking Heads.

The sun had gone down for hours by the time Alex left his flat; already on route to his first destination for the night. That said destination wasn't far from where he lived, it was only a five-minute walk and he reached it with no hurry. 

The bell on top of the door chimed as Alex entered the brightly lit record shop, him and three other people being the only occupants. One of them including a familiar face with orange tinted glasses sitting at the register, his head bopping to Queen that was playing in the background. He seemed to be engrossed in a drama novel as Alex walked over to him. He wouldn't expect anything less of him.

Jarvis finally noticed his presence and placed the book down onto the counter, his small lips forming into a smile.

"Ah, I was wondering when you'd get here. How you've been?" 

Alex shrugged and smiled back. "Not much, how are you?" He scanned the store for a second before facing Jarvis again. "Busy night, eh?"

Jarvis sighed tiredly. "Well, it is a Tuesday, it's not like it's going to be packed," He explained. "Besides, the majority of our customers are out celebrating."

Alex thought for a moment. "The Equinox, right?"

Jarvis made an _mhmm_ noise. "Also known as Ostara, I believe it's a celebration for the arrival of spring if I'm not mistaken. Almost all of the witches are going be out and about until midnight at Greenwich Park." 

"Sounds riveting," Alex said unenthusiastically, directing his attention to the bowl of sweets nearby the stack of laser pointers and lighters. 

"Didn't you use to go to those gatherings before?" Jarvis asked.

"I went for a friend," Alex informed, picking out a red piece of candy from the bowl and began to unwrap it. 

"Would that friend be Damon by any chance?" Jarvis asked next, taking off his glasses to clean them. 

Alex looked at Jarvis and wasn't fazed much by the question. Normally, he wouldn't bother answering it, Jarvis was simply too damn nice of a person for him to dismiss completely.

"How'd you guess?" He joked.

Jarvis slipped his glasses back on and smiled cheekily. "Stab in the dark."

The two of them chuckled, Jarvis spoke when their laughter died down. 

"So I'm guessing you're not just here to say hello?"

Alex smiled. "That, and I was wondering if-"

"If I got what you asked for," Jarvis finished for him, "And yes, I did."

Alex raised his eyebrows. "Huh, that was faster than I expected."

Jarvis smiled. "I have my connections," He stated proudly as he walked to the back room. "I’ll go fetch it for you." 

As soon as Jarvis disappeared behind the black curtains, Alex popped the candy into his mouth, absorbing the artificial strawberry flavor as he swirled it in his mouth. He leaned forward against the counter and bit into the candy with a satisfying crunching noise, thoughts swimming in his head. 

_Perhaps I don't have to wait until tomorrow to give Graham his present_ , He pondered. Why not tonight? He was going to be out for a while anyway, he might as well nip it in the bud and give the poor lad his late birthday gift.

_That was the only reason_ , Alex scolded himself mentally. This wasn't an excuse to see Graham again. Not at all. 

_Who am I kidding?_

The bell to the door chimed again as Alex finished off the sweet, not bothering to look up. He heard footsteps approaching him and coming to a slow stop.

"Hello, do you know if Jarvis is here?" A female voice inquired. 

"Yeah, he's in the back room. He'll be back in a bit." The cheerfulness in his tone died down as he turned around to see the source of the voice. "Oh, hello Justine."

Justine stood there in her black button-up silk shirt and black pants, her usual attire. She was poised, not like he was and paused for a second before speaking. She cleared her throat quietly.

"Hello, Alex," She greeted him kindly, her face showing neither pleasure nor displeasure. 

_She always was a hard one to read_ , He thought.

"What brings you here?" He asked quickly, he didn't want to make this conversation an awkward one. "I'm assuming that's got something to do with Jarvis?"

"Yeah, I need to speak with him," Justine confirmed with an edge of restlessness in her answer. 

"He'll be out in a moment, he's getting something for me," Alex reassured her when he picked up on her change of tone. She sounded irritated, almost as if she didn't want to be here. "You in a rush?"

"Yes, I am actually," She said, "I have to be at Greenwich Park soon." She checked the neon clock on the wall behind the register and sighed. "I don't have much time."

"I'm sure you'll make it." Alex brushed off. 

Justine didn't answer and kept quiet for a couple of awkward seconds.

"How are you?" She uttered finally. 

"I'm well, you?" Alex asked back.

"Good. How's-" She paused, her next words sounding forced. "…your reborn life going?"

Alex pressed his lips together, he didn't really like that phrase very much. 

"It's alright, not the worst card I've been dealt with," Alex answered confidently with a smile. "I don't get ill anymore, so that's a bonus."

"That's good to hear." Justine said with a hint of a smile. She looked down at her shoes for a second, seemingly lost in thought. "And how's Damon?"

_There it is_ , Alex thought. _The million dollar question._

"Better than before," He answered honestly, "Clean and happy."

"I'm glad he's doing okay." She stated with a nod. Her expression was a myriad of emotions. She seemed pleased but there was the obvious presence of guilt and somberness. "I heard he's living with Jamie now?"

"Yeah, he is," Alex confirmed with a quick nod. "They're best mates after all."

"Funny how you were his best mate at one point," Justine remarked smartly.

"Thank you for reminding me," Alex shot back with a flat tone. 

Justine obviously knew that hit a nerve in him and sighed, her shoulders tensing up visually. 

"I'm sorry, that was rude," She apologized. 

"It's fine, we're past that now. We're not that distant anymore either way," Alex supplied as a small smile appeared on his lips. "We tolerate each other now rather than disliking each other. Thanks to our mutual friend."

"Jamie finally made you two get along?" Justine asked with a touch of humor in her voice. 

"Oh not Jamie," Alex began, he knew he was about to open up Pandora's box and he didn't quite care right now. "Graham." He finished with an excited smile.

"Graham?" A pause. "Who's Graham?" Justine questioned. 

Alex was about to answer when Jarvis reappeared again, holding a gift wrapped box in his hand. 

"Apologies! I forgot to finish wrapping it earlier, but it's all done." Jarvis stated, his eyebrows raising when he saw Justine next to him.

"Justine, hello!" He greeted politely. "Didn't think I'd see you here tonight. I'd thought you'd be on your way to the gathering by now."

"I was, but I need to have a talk with you before I do. It's important." She stated with urgency.

Jarvis' expression changed to a more alarmed one. 

"Is it about what I think it is?" He asked, the words coming out unsure.

Justine confirmed with a nod and an apologetic expression. "I'm afraid it is." 

Alex remained quiet and looked back and forth between the two of them, he had a hunch of what this was all about. He watched as Jarvis placed a red bow on top of the box and slid it towards him. 

"Right, I'll be with you in a moment," He directed at Justine before facing Alex. " The same price I told you last time."

Alex took out his wallet and counted his money before handing the correct amount to him, putting his wallet back and taking the gift with a small smile. "Thanks for making it look presentable."

"No problem," Jarvis said as he placed the money in the register, smiling back and looked at Justine. "Give me a minute, I'll tell the boss I'm taking my break." Jarvis disappeared behind the curtains again and Alex decided to take his leave now. He had lots to do tonight.

"Well, nice seeing you again," Alex told Justine with a slight bow of his head. "I'll be off now, tell Jarvis goodnight for me." He began to walk away when Justine spoke up. 

"Before you go, do you mind telling me where you were on the 11th? I didn't see you at the meeting." She asked.

Alex turned back around, hiding his irritation with an expert faux-polite smile. 

"I was out for the night with a friend, why do you ask?" 

Justine shrugged and put on an innocent face. "Just curious, since you were absent when everyone was supposed to have gone. Which friend was that?"

"The same one I told you about, Graham," Alex replied casually.

"Your mutual friend of Damon's, right," She mused passively. "So if I ever met him, he'll vouch for you?"

It was then that Alex pieced together in his head where she was going with this. Very sneaky, but not sneaky enough. He clasped his arms behind his back and stood tall, staring at Justine with a revived stance of confidence. 

"Justine, be honest. Is this some sort of interrogation in disguise?" He questioned with equal amounts of playfulness and distaste. "You making sure I'm not the madman that everyone's been raving about?"

She dropped the clueless expression on her face, realizing her attempt to go incognito had failed. "I need to be sure, Alex," She answered with an exasperated sigh. "I'm talking to everyone that didn't go to the meeting. It's nothing personal, alright?"

"I'll try not to be hurt. Really, I thought you knew me better than that." Alex spoke, making a _tsk_ and shaking his head.

Justine crossed her arms. "Like I said, nothing personal. I and other witches have been going around the city asking people for information."

"Asking vampires, you mean," Alex corrected, "Since apparently, that's how you lot deducted in your extremely careful observation that a vampire is behind all this." He finished sarcastically.

"It's the only lead we got, Alex. If it helps, me asking you was a mere formality. I know you wouldn't do something like this." Justine assured swiftly.

"Did you really have to ask though? I know we're not that close, I just figured you'd not consider me a serial killer." Alex argued playfully. 

Justine held up her hands in defeat. "I'm only doing what I was told to do. I have to ask everyone I know, no exceptions."

"What a model citizen," Alex said wryly. 

"I try my best," Justine smiled. 

Jarvis came back again in the nick of time and gave Justine a thumbs up. She nodded and turned back towards Alex. 

"That's my cue. I'll see you around, Alex. Tell Damon I said hi if you see him," She said as she began to walk away. 

"I will, I'll tell Graham you said hello too." He said as he went towards the door, he was in no rush as he waited for her inevitable comment, he knew she was much too curious to stay silent. 

"Graham sounds like a good friend since you and Damon both like him." 

"He is, he's Damon's boyfriend though." Alex smiled as he heard the sound a shoe skidding to a halt, 

He saw the disbelief on her face for a few seconds until she attempted to cover it with an unfazed guise. 

"Boyfriend? Is that so?" She asked with a false apathetic voice. 

"Yes, indeed," Alex didn't bother to wait for her reply and made his way to the exit. "I'll see you 'round, Justine!" He called out as he left her appearing speechless in the store, the last sound he heard was Jarvis cursing loudly when a Michael Jackson song came on the radio. He waited until he was outside to release his kept in smile.

He really needed to stop causing trouble wherever he went. But where's the fun in that?

Alex kept the present close to him as he set off towards Greenwich Park. 

 

+

 

There were numerous ways to describe how Graham was feeling, too many to count if he had to. He had already begun to write down verses and lyrics in his journal, saying what he was feeling in his state. He had drawn a couple of sketches and already begun on a new painting, inspiration came to him easily nowadays.

But to keep things simple, he was feeling quite happy at the moment. 

Everything was going well for him. He did his interview at the art gallery when they finally contacted him, he had absolute hope that he was going to get the job even though he was nervous the whole time. He had been dating Damon for almost a month now and things were going better than he expected. What Damon had told him about himself was shocking, but in the end, it comforted him in knowing he wasn't the only odd one out. It was even more reassuring to know he and Damon had more in common than he thought.

Not only had he learned things about Damon himself, he saw the world in a different light than he did before. The things that couldn't be explained before by science or religion were now answered. He was now one of the lucky few that gets to revel in this newfound knowledge and he could explore this world with someone he deeply cared about.

Tonight, he was going to get that chance. Damon had asked him to come with him to a gathering in the park that was celebrating one of the Pagan holidays. He couldn't remember the name at the moment as he got dressed in comfortable clothes, a red jumper, jeans and his scuffed up sneakers were his look for the night. 

He inspected himself in the mirror and made a feeble attempt fix his hair, reminding himself that needed to get it trimmed one of these days. He gave up on his hair and went to his work desk, plopping down on the chair with a sigh.

All he had to do now was wait for Damon and he wasn't in the mood to watch television or read, so he decided to draw. He pulled one of his nearly filled sketchbooks in front of him, only several blank sheets were left. So many ideas came to his head, all of them fast and simple. He slipped his eyes shut and forced himself to pick something.

The truth was, he already had something in mind or be to be accurate; someone. Before he knew it, his hand was already in motion, drawing across the blank paper in smooth and expertise movements. The lines became a face, he formed a pair of eyes, a nose and lips were smiling. He went to work on dark and unruly strands of hair that sometimes fell over eyes. It took no time at all to draw the neck and chest, Graham grabbing his pen and filling in the chest with black ink, covering it with cloth of its wearer usual choice of color.

Graham hadn't seen Alex in almost a week and he was starting to miss his presence. Alex had left him a message on his answering machine a few days ago saying that was going to be indisposed for the time being. Indisposed doing what he didn't make clear, he did promise at the end of the message that he would see him again soon. If Graham had to be honest with himself, he sincerely looked forward to it. 

The thought of Alex being something that was considered terrifying and monstrous still amazed and shocked him. Witches like Damon, he could understand. Thousands of people go around practicing witchcraft and no one except religious fanatics will make a fuss. Compared to other things supernatural, witches were the most realistic. 

Vampires, however, he did not expect to even be remotely real. That aspect, in particular, threw him off, it had him actually thinking for a moment that he had finally gone mad. It was hard to believe at first, of course. They were deadly creatures that lived in darkness and only existed in horror films, they didn't walk around posing as human like Alex did. He didn't even want to get started on the other beings that existed. 

As frightening as things were that night when their true selves were revealed, Graham couldn't bring himself to stay away from them. It was a lot to take in, either way, Graham accepted it and had begun to embrace this miraculous revelation by absorbing whatever information he could find. Damon and he had spent the last couple of days together, spending quality time with each other and Damon teaching him about his world. 

Suffice to say, Graham had learned a great deal and was now ready to see everything with his own eyes. When he announced his eagerness to do so, Damon promptly invited him to go with him to the final night of the Equinox, declaring that they would have a great time. 

All of the events that had transpired was not part of his plan, but then again, he never really had a plan anyway. He had become disillusioned with his life and the world itself before everything happened, he was stuck in a cycle of work, school, and the occasional drink and it all came to a much needed halt when he met Damon. For that, he had gratitude for him, for opening a door to something bigger and perhaps better in his life.

As for gratitude, he decided to pay it back by getting a gift for Damon. Tomorrow was his birthday after all. He decided to give Damon the painting he made of him, it was already wrapped up in the corner of the room with something else inside along with it. It was difficult to acquire, but thankfully it managed to arrive on time just before his birthday. Graham couldn't wait to see his reaction. 

_I wonder if Alex will give Damon anything for his birthday._

Stopping his hand to see his progress so far, he gave himself some credit at how detailed the rough drawing came out. He even managed to get the mischief that often laid hidden behind his smile. Alex's face was still pleasing to view even on paper.

A loud knocking snapped him back into reality. He dropped his pencil and he bolted to the living room, already knowing who was behind the door. Unlocking the door, he opened it and smiled when he saw Damon standing in front of him, dressed casually in a blue jacket and a grey ringed shirt. He had to take another look when he saw something on the front of his shirt.

"Is that…Mickey Mouse?" He asked, unable to stop his smile. 

Damon looked down at his shirt briefly and smirked. "What, you don't like Mickey Mouse?"

Graham shrugged and stepped back to let Damon inside. "Don't really have an opinion of him. He's alright, I suppose."

"Thanks for not criticizing my wardrobe choices, Jamie gives me the stink eye every time he sees me wear it." Damon joked as he strolled into his flat.

Graham closed the door and snickered. "I take it Jamie's not a fan?"

"You even mention the D word, he'll go on a rant about how about terrible and capitalistic it is," Damon added with a scoff.

"I'll try not to mention it in from of him then," Graham said, smiling when Damon pulled him into a warm hug, giving him a quick kiss. 

"Hey," Graham said as they broke it off, his nose touching Damon's.

"Hey," Damon repeated with a grin, it only widened when he peered at his neck. "You're wearing it."

"Of course," Graham smiled shyly, touching the multicolored beaded necklace. "Haven't taken it off since you put it on really. It gives me luck just like you said."

"And it protects you," Damon added with a kiss on the cheek. "Do you want to grab a quick bite before we head over there?" He asked, "Or did you already eat?

"Already ate," Graham said, he could barely hide the enthusiasm in his voice. "Shall we go?"

"Excited, are we?" Damon mused with a matching vibrant tone, taking his hand in his and led him back to the front door. "Then let's go."

"Wait," Graham spoke, stopping him. "Is there anything important I should know?"

Damon furrowed his brows. "Like what?"

"Like if there's anything I shouldn't do or say?" Graham asked. 

"It's a Wiccan gathering, Gra," Damon reassured with a light chuckle. "It's not the Catholic Church." 

Graham made a short laugh. "Good to know." 

After locking the door behind him once they were in the hallway, they were off and went out into the streets. Graham could hardly wait for what was to come next.

 

+

 

When they arrived at the park, Graham did not expect this many people showing up. From what he could see, there at least dozens, probably hundreds of witches that were in the large area. If he had to make a rough guess of how many there were, it was probably around a hundred or so.

"Holy shit," Graham blurted out as they walked into the park.

"Surprised, aren't you?" Damon beamed proudly, scanning the area around them before looking at Graham. 

"That's one way of putting it," Graham smiled. "Are Jamie and your friends here?"

"Yeah, they said they were leaving when I phoned them, so they should be here already." Damon took his hand in his and pressed a kiss to his temple. "C'mon, let's go find them."

Graham had a hard time not getting distracted by the sights he was witnessing, witches both female and male holding hands in prayer, a woman walking around that called out she was selling charms, a group sitting down in a circle with a strange array of items and rocks, arranging them in a particular order. He felt like a child again walking around in a toy store. 

He was so engrossed into what was going on around him that he bumped into the backside of a man, Damon's hand slipping from his own.

"Oi! Watch it!" The man he bumped into exclaimed.

Graham was already apologizing as the man, his words fizzing out when he realized it was Noel Gallagher, his face set in an unimpressed expression as he peered over him, recognition kicked in and made a brief nod at him.

"I've seen you 'round, haven't I? With that vampire bloke?" He asked gruffly as he wiped something off his dark brown track jacket. His friend next to him asked if everything was okay and Noel brushed him off, the man nodding and going back to his conversation. 

Graham faltered a bit, attempting to form a sentence as Damon stepped next to him.

"Everything alright here?" Damon questioned, casting a somewhat friendly stare at Noel, taking Graham's hand in his again. 

"Yeah, I ran into Noel by accident, sorry about that." Graham finally directed at Noel.

To his amazement, Noel didn't seem that upset and took a swig of his beer before replying. "Just watch where you're going next time." He took a pause and examined Graham's chest. "Were you wearing a cardigan last time?"

Graham looked at him in confusion and shook his head. "What? No."

Noel made a hum. "Could have sworn I saw you wearing one, you sort of dress like my grandad."

Graham tried not to take offense at that. Damon however, didn't appear to be humored. 

"Evening, Noel," Damon cut in quickly, his tone cold but polite. 

Noel only nodded. "Wasn't expecting to see you here, I thought you stopped going?" He asked Damon.

"It's been a while, I admit. I'm just here to show Graham how we celebrate the Equinox." Damon answered by gently tightening his hold on his hand with a smile.

"You a mage or a witch?" Noel questioned Graham with a furrow of his brows. "I haven't seen you at any of the gatherings."

Graham shook his head. "I'm not, but I do have a gift." 

"Yeah, we're all gifted," Noel muttered before making a faint grunt and rubbing his nose. "Fuck." 

"You alright, mate?" Damon asked cautiously. 

Noel sighed and rolled his eyes. "My brother is acting up again." He turned the man behind him and tapped on his shoulder. "Bonehead, hold this for a minute, I'm gonna get our kid." The man took his drink and Noel took out a small black pouch from his jacket pocket. It was a look-alike from the one Damon had his gift in.

"Be right back, boys," Noel said as he held some sort of item in his hand, Graham couldn't really see what it was from his point of view. As soon as the words left Noel's mouth, he suddenly vanished into thin air; leaving nothing behind. 

"He's gone," Graham said with a bewildered expression, looking at Damon who stared back at him with an amused grin, of course, this was nothing new to him.

"Teleportation. Lucky Noel, he's already got the hang of it." He stated casually. "It's difficult to learn for some witches."

"He's been practicing for months," The man named Bonehead added with a shrug. "Liam's still struggling a bit." 

Damon nodded. "I see," He pointed to the spot where Noel was before. "He looked in pain before he left."

"Life Link," Bonehead answered, turning back to his other conversation. 

Graham turned to Damon, curiosity dripping from his question. "What's a life link?"

Damon's face took on an expression of sympathy. "A life link is a spell that witches use to connect their lives to each other, it's usually only cast in dire circumstances." 

"So," Graham began as he thought, "They'll know when the other is in danger?"

"Basically," Damon answered.

"How?" Graham asked. 

"They'll sense it and sometimes they'll feel their pain like if one person gets shanked, the other will feel it too," Damon explained informatively. 

Graham made a quiet hiss. "Ouch. They made that spell?"

"No," Damon said with a shake of his head, "I reckon their mother did it when they were younger. Rumor has it that their father was a drunk and she wanted to find a way to protect them."

"Oh," Was all Graham could say, that explained a lot about the two brothers. 

There was a sudden change in the air and before Graham knew it, Noel was back in the same spot; this time accompanied by Liam holding a rag to his bloody nose.

Noel let go of his shoulder and patted his back in a firm but easygoing manner, facing away from his brother. "You're alright, mate." He stammered slightly, but regained his composure and grabbed his drink from Bonehead. 

"Blimey, what happened to you?" Graham heard Bonehead question.

Liam scoffed and removed his messy rag, blood covering his nose and upper lip as he smiled smugly. "What, this? This is nothing, should have seen the other prick. Fuckin' knobhead." He muttered, lowering his head and spitting out blood and saliva. "It's gonna take more than a few wallops to get me down." He groaned and rubbed his hand vigorously at his Manchester City shirt. "Dickhead got blood on it."

Graham grimaced. "Are you alright?" 

Liam sniffed, a smidge of pain in his face flicking over. "I'm fucking peachy," He answered, he gave a brief nod at Graham as he acknowledged his presence, not so much Damon's. "You a witch?"

"He claims he's not, says he's got a gift." Noel answered for him. 

"I can do stuff, just not sure if that makes me a witch." Graham elaborated. 

"Yeah? Like what?" Liam challenged, looking him up and down. 

Graham tapped into his power and focused on Liam's mind, seeing images of him fighting against another man. 

"You got a few good hits into that bloke with the red shirt." He stated calmly. 

The two brothers showed signs of impression and he saw Damon gazing at him in pride. Graham smiled and tried not to appear bashful. There was no need to hide who he was anymore. 

"A telepath, that's proper mint." Liam assessed, exchanging a quick glance at his brother. "We don't get a lot of those 'round 'ere, do we?" 

"You'll fit right in 'ere then," Noel supplied. 

A voice called out Damon's name and they all turned to see Jamie waving at them from a distance, standing next to Dave and a few others. 

"Alright, well we got to get going, you lads have a good night." Damon bid them farewell as he tugged Graham towards Jamie's directions. Noel said his goodbye as well, Graham could hear Liam mentally calling Damon a geezer in his head. He didn't expect anything less. 

Damon turned to him as they walked to join the others, smiling happily. "I can't wait for you to see it."

"See what?" Graham asked, smiling back. 

Damon lifted their conjoined hands and kissed the front of Graham's hand. 

"The witching hour."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this was all to your liking! Thank you all so much for your continued support and for being patient with this fic. ♥

**Author's Note:**

> If there are any errors in the slang, please let me know. I'm an American, so I did some research obviously before I started on this fic. Please don't hesitate to leave a comment and tell me what you think!


End file.
